Dans le noir de tes désirs
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: "Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant tomber sur un banc. ... Il n'était personne. Juste un figurant qui devait se contenter de suivre le groupe et envier celui avec le rôle principal."  Si Harry avait été normal ? Retour du concept ! U.A. HP/DM by Pn2
1. Ch 1 : Sans nom

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** je dirais M... pour dans un petit moment.

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut salut ! Donc en petit commentaire, je voudrais juste m'excuser pour plusieurs choses... La première : les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai sûrement oubliées. La deuxième : le fait que cette fic' sera longue et pas encore terminée (pour l'instant 12 chapitres = 30 pages sur word, ce qui est ma foi pas trop mal...). Et la troisième : pour le titre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'aime pas... Peut-être parce que j'appelle mon fichier 'Titre Provisoire' depuis que je l'ai commencé (soit près de trois mois ^^). Et puis une dernière chose, pour ceux et celles qui ont lu ma fic' précédente (_Les rêves son un cadeau_), je suis repartie du concept de base : Harry Potter n'est pas le Survivant, et je l'ai étoffé afin qu'on en apprenne plus sur lui et sa vie 'normale'... Et puis pour tenter un truc moins nébuleux. ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et puis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre un : Sans nom.**

Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant tomber sur un banc. Pas qu'il était fatigué ni soulagé de quoi que ce soit. Non, il était juste exaspéré. Mais bon il avait l'habitude ! Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui. Loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre. Non, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise à cet instant, c'était que personne ne connaissait son nom. C'était un personnage parmi d'autres dans cette histoire et même l'auteure ne s'était pas donné la peine de chercher comment l'appeler.

Il n'était personne. Juste un figurant qui devait se contenter de suivre le groupe et envier celui avec le rôle principal. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrivait au loin, le héros, le Survivant. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il leva les yeux et observa d'un air vague la scène qui se déroulait à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Et comme il n'était qu'un personnage secondaire, personne ne fit attention à lui.

« Hey ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te cherchais depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta et fut tirer de ses pensées. Avec toutes ces réflexions, il en avait presque oublié son propre nom.

Le jeune homme, qui s'appelait Harry finalement, se retourna et vit son ami arriver en courant. C'était un garçon roux, très grand et tout maigre.

Harry le regarda arriver puis s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Ron ? Demanda Harry.

- Je cherchais juste à trouver un endroit loin de Hermione, répondit le roux avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Tu fuis déjà ta petite copine ?

- Non, je veux juste ne pas être dans les parages quand elle apprendra que c'est moi qui n'avais pas rendu à la bibliothèque le livre qu'elle voulait depuis des mois… »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis il y eut un silence. Ils observèrent tous deux la scène qui continuait de se dérouler dix mètres plus loin.

« Et il se passe quoi ici ? Finit par demander Ron.

- Gryffondor versus Serpentard. Le Survivant versus Drago Malefoy.

- Toujours les mêmes. C'est comme ça depuis le premier jour de la première année. Ils ne se lassent pas après sept ans ? S'interrogea le roux.

- Apparemment non.

- Et ils se battent pour quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ch'sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Ça avait tout l'air d'un duel ou un coup monté, je penche plutôt pour la deuxième option. Parce que les Serpentards sont là depuis un moment et l'_autre_ est arrivé en rogne.

- L'_autre_ - comme tu dis -, il t'intéresse beaucoup, pas vrai ?

- Le Survivant ? Plus ou moins. Je me demande surtout comment un être aussi moche et inutile a pu survivre à un Avada Kedavra. Et avant tout comment il va faire pour tous nous sauver un jour. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toujours aussi direct à ce que je vois, hoqueta-t-il de rire. »

Harry se renfrogna un peu. C'est vrai qu'il avait pour habitude de dire les choses telles qu'il les pensait, s'il ne mentait pas.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur la dispute. Les Serpentards ricanaient bêtement attroupés derrière Drago Malefoy, comme toujours. Et les Gryffondors grimaçaient bêtement attroupés derrière le Survivant, comme toujours.

« Ça va se battre à ton avis ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Harry après un instant de réflexion.

- Moi je te dis que si.

- Non.

- Si !

- Non…

- Tu veux parier ? Défia le roux.

- Combien ? Sourit Harry.

- Un Gallion d'or !

- T'as l'air sûr de toi… Je prends le pari, termina Harry. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main et attendirent la suite. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit lorsque McGonagall arriva derrière le groupe et les sépara en un instant. Les Serpentards s'en allèrent avec leur air hautain et les Gryffondors firent profil bas et partirent.

Minerva McGonagall était, décidemment, une femme imposante.

Ron s'exclama alors :

« Tu l'avais vu arriver, pas vrai ? Aller, dis-le que tu le savais !

- Un pari est un pari. Ne sois pas mauvais perdant mon grand, ricana Harry. »

McGonagall aperçut les deux amis et s'approcha d'eux à grands pas.

« Vous ! Pourquoi ne pas les avoir arrêter ?

- Nous sommes désolés, Professeur, commença Harry d'un air parfaitement naturel, mais nous étions pris par notre discussion. Nous ne les avions pas vu. »

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête, mal à l'aise. McGonagall tiqua, elle avait sûrement sentit que l'excuse était louche, mais s'en alla en silence.

Lorsqu'elle fut loin, le roux poussa un long soupir.

« Merci mon vieux, ajouta-t-il à Harry. Bon je crois que je vais y aller.

- Ne crois pas que je vais t'oublier comme ça, toi. J'ai gagné le pari ! »

Ron se raidit, fit demi-tour pour payer sa dette, à contrecœur, et partit en titubant. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre quand il pariait avec Harry. Ce gars avait un œil de lynx et percevait le moindre détail pour le tourner à son avantage. Ron était sûr qu'il avait vu le professeur de métamorphose arriver avant de parier. C'était ce qui faisait de Harry un vrai serpent, une langue de vipère et un esprit vicieux. Ron s'était toujours demandé comment ils avaient fait pour devenir amis tous les deux, alors que le roux était à Gryffondor et Harry à Serpentard.

Harry soupira lui aussi. S'il le pouvait, il se serait crever les yeux face au comportement si enfantin de sa propre Maison. Les verts et argents avaient perdus toute leur splendeur d'antan. Leur blason était terni par le sang, leurs esprits imprévisibles s'étaient exercés dans l'art de la trahison, le mensonge et le chantage étaient devenus les tranchants de leurs lames. Personne ne faisait plus rien pour tenter de laver cette tâche absurde. Pire, les Serpentards s'enfonçaient dans leur propre honte.

Le brun soupira une fois de plus et se leva du banc. Il était encore plus exaspéré qu'au début. Non, il n'était pas vexé ou quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était juste qu'il aurait préféré rester un jeune homme sans nom, personnage secondaire de cette histoire, pas quelqu'un qui se creusait la tête pour trouver un moyen de redonner sa réputation à Serpentard. Ce qui était, à l'évidence, humainement impossible - même pour un sorcier.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini - et publié ! J'espère que ça vous as plu... Et puis, quoi dire d'autre ? Laissez-moi une petite review, please ?<p>

La suite, la semaine prochaine je pense... Chapitre 2 : Drago Malefoy.


	2. Ch 2 : Drago Malefoy

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( à venir )

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Pour un deuxième chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le premier... et que je ne vais pas perdre des lecteurs en cours... Merci pour vos reviews d'encouragement, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 2 : Drago Malefoy.**

Drago Malefoy se laissa tomber - avec classe - sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentards. Une fille blonde vint se blottir dans ses bras avant de commencer à râler - ce qui était, par ailleurs, fort peu élégant.

« Elle me fait chier la McGonagall ! Vieille peau ! Fallait qu'elle arrive quand ça devenait intéressant ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Drago ? »

Elle se tourna à demi pour regarder Drago droit dans les yeux. Mais le blond regardait ailleurs. De cette manière, il donnait l'impression de penser. En fait, il essayait juste de se contrôler comme il pouvait car, en cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : que cette fille dégage de ses genoux. Drago Malefoy n'était pas le siège de quelques prétendues 'Sang-Pur', sans manières ni classe. En plus, elle mettait définitivement trop de parfum, il en avait la nausée.

Le blond regardait la porte de la salle commune juste quand il vit entrer Harry, le nez dans un livre.

« Potter ! S'exclama-t-il. Viens t'asseoir. J'aurais une proposition à te faire. »

Harry leva les yeux de son livre surpris qu'on l'appelle puis s'approcha de lui.

Drago déglutit faiblement lorsqu'il vit les deux iris verts de Harry se planter droit dans ses yeux. Harry n'était pas plus grand que lui mais il était bien bâti et possédait un certain charisme. Charisme qui lui venait sûrement de son père, James Potter, le plus proche descendant de Salazar Serpentard et le sorcier à la tête des Aurors du monde entier, poste plus qu'important en cette période de trouble. Autant dire qu'il avait de l'influence, beaucoup d'influence. C'était pour cela que Drago s'efforçait de faire bonne figure devant son fils.

Harry s'approcha de lui et regarda la fille sur les genoux du blond.

« Lèves-toi. »

Les mots avaient été à peine soufflés mais la fille s'exécuta comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'un Imperium.

Harry posa son livre et s'approcha d'elle. Sans se gêner, il commença par rebouter sa chemise serrer sa cravate et tira sur la jupe pour qu'elle redescende droite. La blonde réagit enfin :

« Non ! Ne te gênes surtout pas ! Pourquoi pas ta main sur mon cul pendant que t'y es !

- J'essaye juste de sauver les dernières parties de toi qui n'ont pas l'air d'une pute… S'il en reste encore. »

La fille reçut la remarque comme un seau d'eau froide sur la tête (nda : normal… -.-'). Elle tourna les talons avec un mouvement de cheveux et s'en alla.

« Et change de parfum celui-ci ne te met pas en valeur ! Conseilla Harry. »

Il se tourna et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

« Je serais ravi de t'écouter, Malefoy, mais je crains qu'il ne me reste encore plusieurs papiers à lire et à signer avant ce soir, dit Harry avant d'ajouter. Si tu tiens tant à me parler de cette proposition, tu vas devoir attendre une prochaine fois. »

Il adressa un faux sourire aux personnes autour de lui puis partit d'un pas lent mais déterminé jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle de préfet. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott qui avaient observés la scène de loin s'avancèrent vers Drago et s'assirent sur les fauteuils à proximité.

« Toujours aussi invivable le Potty… Sourit Blaise.

- Je n'aime pas son air supérieur, grimaça Pansy. C'est pas parce que t'as une gueule d'ange que tu peux tout te permettre… Non mais oh ! Et puis c'était quoi cette manière de regarder Dray ? Il est tout sauf un de ces paillassons que tu regardes de haut… Hou ! Ça me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser. »

Pendant que Pansy médisait Harry, que Blaise plaisantait et que Théodore se contentait de hausser les épaules, Drago pensait.

« Harry Potter, tu es décidemment quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant… Murmura-t-il à lui-même. »

Drago l'avait rencontré pour la première fois lors d'une soirée de la sphère des hauts placés, ils devaient avoir autour de dix ans.

Drago se souvient qu'il était assis dans siège et qu'il observait les gens passer, essayant de les reconnaître et de retenir leurs noms. Alors, sans prévenir, un garçon était venu se planter devant lui. Il était plutôt petit avec une masse de cheveux brun sur la tête et deux grands yeux verts émeraude. Drago les avait observé un moment, lui et ses yeux verts. Le petit Harry n'avait rien dit, alors Drago avait fini par l'ignorer et avait continué son inventaire des personnes présentes. Harry s'était alors approché de lui et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Drago avait dû reculer le sien. Puis Harry avait finalement fait un pas en arrière et, en partant, avait ajouté :

« Tu dois être un Malefoy. Tu es aussi beau que ta mère, dommage que tu sois un garçon. »

Il lui avait adressé un grand sourire, la tête légèrement sur le côté, et avait disparu dans la foule. « C'est qui ce gosse pour me traiter ainsi, moi, un Sang-Pur ? » Avait alors pensé Drago, irrité. « Ses parents ne lui ont donc rien appris à ce rat des bas-fonds ? On ne traite pas un Malefoy comme un vulgaire insecte ! »

Ce n'était que plus tard que Drago apprit que ce garçon s'appelait Harry Potter. Et que, même si Harry n'était pas un Sang-Pur parce que sa mère était une née-moldu, son rang social était presque plus élevé que celui d'un Malefoy.

« Je me demande ce qui a pu le changer autant ? S'interrogea le blond en repensant à la masse de cheveux sur patte et tout sourire de leur première rencontre.

- Pardon ? S'enquit Pansy, en sortant de sa colère contre Potter.

- Oublies, conseilla Blaise. Il ne t'écoutait pas. »

L'après-midi continua son cours alors que Pansy déversait un flot de reproches à Blaise et que Drago continuait de penser, en les ignorant totalement, ce qui faisait sourire Théodore. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que Drago se décida à bouger. Il se leva sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis, quitta la salle commune et marcha jusqu'aux cachots. Il arriva devant le bureau de Severus Rogue, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il entra sans toquer. Le professeur lui tournait le dos, il semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose pourtant il lança sans se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Drago ? »

Le blond s'approcha de lui et se pencha légèrement sur le petit chaudron que Rogue s'appliquait à remplir. Une sorte de liquide poisseux et noirâtre chauffait doucement dans le fond.

« Je me demandais quel genre de personne était James Potter, dit Drago après un moment. »

Son parrain lui jeta un rapide regard mauvais alors que de grosses bulles noires venaient exploser à la surface de la potion comme pour mettre en garde Drago.

« Prétentieux, insupportable, immature, jaloux, lourd, et j'en passe. Le stéréotype parfait du Gryffondor, lâcha le professeur. Et malheureusement un très bon sorcier, je dois l'admettre. Bon pour les affaires et beau parleur, comment tu penses qu'il a eut le plus haut poste au Ministère des Aurors ?

- Attends ! S'exclama Drago un peu long à la détente. Il était à Gryffondor ?

- Oui, cette espèce de Sang-Pur ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a !

- Et sa femme ? Demanda innocemment le blond. »

La potion émit une sorte détonation, projetant un léger nuage noir dans l'air. Rogue mit un certain temps à répondre, il cherchait ses mots.

« A Gryffondor aussi.

- Alors comment cela se fait que leur fils soit à Serpentard ? S'étonna sincèrement Drago.

- Il arrive que certaines personnes héritent des mêmes Maisons que leurs ancêtres. Ici, les Potter ont longtemps été à Gryffondor, pourtant leur ancêtre était…

- … Salazar Serpentard, je sais, coupa Drago.

- Tu savais que le fils parlait fourchelang ? Demanda Rogue à son neveu.

- Cela expliquerait les yeux verts…

- Non, ce sont les yeux de sa mère, rectifia le professeur. »

Soudain, la potion vira du noir visqueux à un liquide aussi limpide que de l'eau. Rogue poussa un léger soupir et Drago se pencha sur le chaudron.

En cet instant, il espérait ne jamais savoir à quoi allait servir cette potion et plaignait la personne qui devrait la boire.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini ! La suite au prochain épisode...<p>

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère... ^^

Chapitre 3 : Dossiers ( ou la paperasse ).


	3. Ch 3 : Dossiers ou la paperasse

**Auteur :**Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( à venir )

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! C'est toujours et encore moi ! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine et désolée pour le (peu de) retard que j'ai... Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours mais en bref, court et simple, j'ai oublié .' . Mais bon vous connaissez l'adage, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 3 : Dossiers (ou la paperasse).**

Harry eut un après-midi et une soirée horribles. Il passa son temps à lire dossier sur dossier, les étudiant un par un, puis rédigeant tout un préavis que son père lirait avant d'étudier à nouveau le dossier. Harry s'était toujours demandé quelle était l'utilité d'un pareil fonctionnement car il n'avait pas l'intention de suivre les traces de son père. Il posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et se frotta le visage avant de reporter son regard sur la pile de dossiers qui lui restait encore un certain nombre.

Il se sentait exploité.

Il se remit au travail et n'en sortit que pour aller se coucher tellement il était fatigué. Le lendemain, il se leva avec un mal de crâne atroce et l'étrange impression d'avoir vu Drago dans son rêve. Une étrange impression qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

La journée lui parut longue comme l'éternité. Lorsque les cours se terminèrent enfin, il fit rapidement les devoirs qui lui restaient et se plongea dans le dernier dossier qu'il avait laissé la veille. Celui-ci était sous forme d'un journal. A chaque évènement ou problème, quelque y était écrit avec la date. L'auteur y faisait part de ses observations, des ses raisonnements, de ses conclusions et de ses craintes.

_Mardi 24 août :__ Suite aux récents évènements (remaniement Ministériel et autres…), nous avons observé que les contestataires isolés, et surtout les mangemorts, ne restent pas passifs. De plus en plus d'attaques dirigées contre les moldus (parfois même contre les sorciers) sont recensées mais aussi d'autres délits moins graves (tags, casses, feu, …). Ces évènements de petite envergure nous laisse supposé que les mangemorts actifs pour le moment ne sont que de jeunes recrues (les mangemorts convaincus ayant tendance à être beaucoup plus dangereux)._

_Jeudi 02 septembre :__ J'ai pris à nouveau contact avec M.J. Il a confirmé le grossissement des rangs par de jeunes recrues. Il n'est pas encore disposé à nous donner des noms car le recrutement est laissé à d'autres. Mais selon lui, la nouvelle génération est encore plus divisée que l'ancienne. Et pour cause, plus personne ne croit vraiment au retour de vous-savez-qui. Les jeunes sont parfois très radicaux (il faudra rester prudent), mais certaines recrues n'y croient vraiment pas. Il a également mentionné que les jeunes recrues ne rencontraient pas toutes vous-savez-qui (seuls les plus convaincus, donc faciles à manipuler et à faire mentir), ce qui contribue à la non-croyance de son retour._

_Depuis les évènements violents de l'été il y a trois ans (la date supposée du retour de vous-savez-qui) nous n'avons plus eu de remous importants. Ce que nous craignons, maintenant qu'on entend parlé de nouvelles recrues, c'est que les choses s'aggravent rapidement. La peur que créerait les mangemorts avec quelque chose d'envergure permettrait d'asseoir le pouvoir de vous-savez-qui sur les esprits des jeunes et des autres sorciers. Mais ce que nous redoutons encore plus c'est que les mangemorts obligent les jeunes recrues dans un 'baptême' sanglant afin de garder sous contrôle._

_Mercredi 17 novembre :__ Ce que nous craignons est arrivé. Nous avons en effet pu recueillir des images et des informations concernant l'attaque de-_

…

Harry ferma le dossier précipitamment lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

Il se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Théodore Nott. Il tourna à nouveau la tête et remarqua que Drago était assis dans le fauteuil à sa droite et que Blaise et Pansy étaient étalés sur le canapé à sa gauche.

Il pivota sur son siège et constata que la salle commune était pleine et qu'il ne restait plus de place. Il fit de nouveau face aux trois autres et à Théodore qui s'était assis sur le canapé.

« Ne nous regarde pas comme ça, tu vois bien que c'est pas notre faute, souligna Pansy légèrement agressive.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui pouvait tant te passionner dans ses montagnes de papiers, s'interrogea Théodore.

- L'action peut-être, répondit Harry évasif, sans mentir totalement.

- C'est des romans expérimentaux ? Je pourrais-

- Non. »

Théodore n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry le coupa. Jamais il ne ferait lire ces papiers à qui que ce soit. Déjà que lui-même n'était pas censé avoir accès à de tels documents, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre y mette le nez. D'autant plus que le père de Théodore était un mangemort reconnu et lui-même pouvait être une des nouvelles recrues mentionnées dans ce rapport d'un membre de l'Ordre. Non il était hors de question que quiconque lise quoique ce soit.

Il poussa un soupir, la salle commune était un nid à nouvelles recrues potentielles. Il n'aimait pas ça. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué de venir lire ça ici…

Il n'aimait pas ce silence non plus. Il se souvint alors de la remarque de Drago.

« Malefoy, dit-t-il, de quoi voulais-tu me parler hier ?

- Ah oui, soupira Drago. Je voudrais que tu nous accompagnes samedi soir. »

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et se redressa brusquement.

« Samedi ? S'étonna-t-elle. _Ce_ samedi ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête !

- Elle a raison Dray, appuya Blaise.

- En plus tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque de se passer s'il n'est pas de notre avis… commença Théodore. C'est trop dange- »

Mais Drago fit un geste de la main. Les trois autres se turent et Harry attendit, un peu perdu.

« Je sais très bien tout ça, j'y ai déjà pensé. Je prends le risque et la responsabilité. Et puis, vous connaissez l'adage, plus on est de fou plus on rit. »

Il marqua une pause, le temps de voir si les autres avaient quelque chose à ajouter. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« Donc est-ce que tu viendrais _ce_ samedi ?

- Où ça ? Demanda Harry plus ou moins intéresser.

- Faire l'école buissonnière, ajouta Drago avec un sourire à peine caché. »

A l'évidence, le blond avait hâte d'être samedi soir, Harry le lisait sur son visage. Et même si les autres désapprouvés plus ou moins la venue du brun, ils semblaient aussi impatients que Drago.

.o0°0o.

La vision de Harry se troublait. Il avait un mal de tête infernal. Il perdit l'équilibre et tenta de se rattraper à l'étagère mais elle céda sous son poids. Il s'écroula sur le sol froid et poussiéreux de la boutique.

Il leva légèrement les yeux. Alors il vit Drago au loin. Pansy lui cria quelque chose mais seul un bruit flou parvint à ses oreilles. Puis plus rien, le noir. « Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? » Se demanda Harry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience au milieu des flammes.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est déjà fini ! Et oui je sais ce chapitre est court, mais il fallait bien que je coupe en vous laissant un minimum (mais oui, voyons, ceci n'est que le strict minimum...) de suspens sinon jamais vous ne reviendriez...<p>

Et puis de cette manière vous allez voir que le chapitre suivant va enfin commencer à entrer dans l' "action"... Oui parce que pour la petite histoire, la fin du chapitre était normalement le début du suivant... Mais je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plus rager si je le mettait là... MWAHAHAHAHAH ! Bref -.-'

Chapitre 4 : 'L'école buissonière'.

A la semaine prochaine (pour ceux et celles qui, je l'espère, reviendront...) ! =)


	4. Ch 4 : 'L'école buissonière'

**Auteur :**Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( à venir )

**Note de l'auteur : **Tu vois Dulanoire (j'ai hésité à mettre ton nom... Mais je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas) que je tiens mes promesses (presque !)... Je l'ai mis ce chapitre et grâce à toi, les autres vont pouvoir aussi en profiter... ^^

Pour les autres, merci encore de me lire et puis, voilà la suite (pour ceux et celles qui se mordaient les doigts à l'idée d'attendre)... Je ne garantis pas de la grande baston ou des trucs qui bougent dans tout les sens... Mais au moins je pense qu'il y aura (ou du moins je l'espère) du suspens (encore pour ce chapitre). ^^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 4 : 'L'école buissonnière'.**

Harry enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et leva les yeux au ciel. Entre deux toits, il apercevait la voûte sombre et parsemée d'étoile, la Lune n'était pas encore levée. L'air était pur et glacial comme toutes ces soirées d'hiver où le ciel était dégagé.

Le brun frissonna, il avait beau être chaudement habillé, il attendait dans la nuit et le froid en plein moins de janvier depuis plus de vingt minutes. Ses joues commençaient à picoter et ses doigts étaient complètement engourdis.

« Si ses cons ne se bougent pas un peu, je vais finir en glaçon humain, moi, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. »

Harry regarda la ruelle dans laquelle il était. Sombre et étroite, c'était parfaitement l'idée que l'on se faisait de l'Allée des Embrumes. Malheureusement, elle était toujours vide. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir avec eux ? » Pensa-t-il en colère contre lui-même, « Faire baisser la mauvaise réputation de Serpentard ! Non cul ! Comment t'es sensé t'y prendre alors que toi-même tu deviens un délinquant ? ».

Harry soupira résigné et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Il regarda plus en détail la boutique qui lui faisait face. Elle était également à l'image des lieux, poussiéreuse et exigu, les objets divers et non identifiés s'entassaient sur les étagères parmi les toiles d'araignées.

Dans le silence de la ruelle, résonnèrent soudainement quatre '_bang_' caractéristiques des transplanations.

Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et Drago arrivèrent en rang serré face à Harry. Blaise adressa un sourire à Harry.

« Désolés du retard, on avait quelques détails à régler. »

Mais l'excuse sonnait faux aux oreilles du brun. De toutes les manières, il s'en fichait complètement, ce qu'il voulait surtout, c'était pouvoir se réchauffer. Et savoir une fois pour toutes ce qu'il faisait ici un soir de janvier.

Drago s'approcha de la porte de la boutique qui se trouvait face à eux. Il donna un léger coup de baguette sur la poignée et recula d'un pas. S'en suivit une série de cliquetis, comme des clés qu'on tourne dans une serrure. Puis Drago entra suivi des autres. D'un autre coup de baguette il alluma toutes les bougies du magasin et ralluma les braises dans la cheminée derrière le comptoir.

Harry entra en dernier et ferma la porte. Il ne demanda pas comment Drago avait connaissance des sortilèges qui fermaient la boutique, il ne voulait pas savoir. Parfois il valait mieux n'être au courant de rien si l'on tenait à ne pas avoir de problème.

Harry regarda la ruelle par la vitrine.

« Et on ne risque pas de nous voir ? S'étonna-t-il à moitié. »

Drago donna un dernier coup de baguette en direction de la porte. La serrure magique se referma dans un nouveau concert de cliquetis.

« Maintenant non, ajouta-t-il. »

Harry se tourna vers les autres. Ils inspectaient les étagères poussiéreuses minutieusement.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu te la fermes et tu cherches, Potty, répliqua froidement Pansy.

- Pardon madame, ironisa Harry. Et peut-on savoir ce qu'on est sensé trouver, ou c'est trop te demander ?

- Un coffret, répondit simplement Théodore. Fermer par magie.

- Et pas la peine de demander ce qu'il y a dedans, avertit Drago. Aucun de nous ne le sait.

- Je vais voir dans la remise, proposa Blaise. »

Alors Harry se tut et commença à regarder un autour de lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit coffre.

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi je suis là moi aussi, alors que vous ne cherchez qu'un coffret ? Finit par demander Harry.

- Ecoute Potter, si tu n'es pas content tu te la fermes et tu pars ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Du calme Pansy, tenta d'apaiser Théodore. On a tous les nerfs un peu à vif.

- Potter, finit par dire Drago. Pansy a raison. Mais ce soir est important pour nous, et je pense que tu pourrais nous être utile… Ceci est donc un test. Si tu le passes, tu auras le droit à une surprise.

- Un test ? Interrogea Harry. Et 'nous' qui ? Je doute que vous ne soyez que tous les quatre… Donc qui, Ordre ou… Mangemort ? »

Drago ignora la question, ainsi que les autres. Les fouilles reprirent en silence.

Après un moment, ils avaient fouillé le magasin de fond en comble, et rien. Pas la moindre trace de ce fichu coffret magique.

Drago jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Merde ! Lâcha-t-il en frappant le comptoir du poing. On a plus de temps à perdre. »

Harry lut alors sur son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses traits étaient tendus, ceux des autres également. Pourtant les jours précédents, ils semblaient tous plutôt impatient, les règles du jeu avaient-elles changées ?

« Ce coffre est si important que ça ? Demanda Harry à tout hasard.

- Oui, soupira Théodore, avant de se tourner vers Drago. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Le ménage, proposa Pansy. »

Elle tira sa baguette et la pointa sur l'étagère face à elle. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Théodore. Pansy prononça une formule et l'étagère vola en éclats en un instant. Le bruit assourdissant fut suivi par d'autres jusqu'à ce que le magasin soit en partie un champ ruines poussiéreuses jonchées de bois, de verre brisé et d'objets cassés. Les échos des chutes résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête de Harry.

« Stop ! S'exclama alors Blaise. »

Pansy qui allait exploser une autre étagère s'arrêta, le sourire de Théodore fana. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de Balise. Ce dernier avait repéré quelque chose dans le mur. Il arracha la tapisserie, découvrant une boîte dans le mur. Ils l'ouvrirent, non sans mal, et poussèrent un grand soupir. Harry en déduisit qu'ils venaient de trouver ce fichu coffret magique.

Alors ils sortirent de la boutique.

« A toi l'honneur Théo, soupira Drago sous le regard implorant de son ami. »

Théodore eut un sourire carnassier et se fit le plaisir de jeter une boule de feu par la porte. Il semblait en extase totale face à la destruction, quels qu'en soient les moyens. Il jubilait à la vue des flammes dévorant les décombres du magasin comme un brin de paille.

Harry les regarda faire avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Que venait-il faire ici déjà ? Il regarda les flammes grandirent à vue d'œil dans la boutique. Pourquoi ? Ou surtout, pour qui ? Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de Drago. Certainement pas l'Ordre.

Soudain, Harry attrapa le bras gauche du blond et remonta la manche jusqu'au coude. Drago essaya de retirer son bras mais l'autre resserra sa prise.

Alors le blond regarda rapidement la marque du Lord Noir qui s'agitait sur son avant-bras puis fixa le brun droit dans les yeux.

Harry sonda le regard de Drago, comme pour y chercher une raison, une excuse, quelque chose qui le rassurerait. Mais il ne vit rien. Rien à part le reflet cruel des flammes dansant dans cet océan de nuages.

Le brun éclat de rire, un rire froid, sans joie, un rire presque nerveux.

« Pathétique, soupira-t-il. Les Malefoy se ressemblent décidément tous. »

Harry sentit alors un sortilège lui frôler le visage. Il se tourna vers Pansy, cette dernière avait les yeux emplis d'une rage certaine et sa baguette était pointée sur lui.

Harry regarda de nouveau Drago mais le visage de ce dernier ne laissait toujours rien transparaître. Harry aperçut rapidement les deux autres. Ils restaient en retrait mais près à intervenir à chaque instant.

« Potter ! Cria Pansy. Tu es un homme mort ! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête, qu'il recevait un sortilège de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en arrière et passa à travers la vitrine du magasin.

Pansy s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sort sur Harry, mais Blaise la força à baisser sa baguette.

Harry se redressa, il fallait qu'il échappe aux flammes. Mais sa tête tournait à cause du choc, sa vision se troublait. Il perdit l'équilibre et tenta de se rattraper à l'étagère mais elle céda sous son poids. Il s'écroula sur le sol froid et poussiéreux de la boutique.

Il leva légèrement les yeux. Alors il vit Drago au loin, impassible, immobile. Pansy lui cria quelque chose mais seul un bruit flou parvint à ses oreilles.

« On se retrouvera en enfer Potter ! »

Puis plus rien, le noir.

A l'extérieur, Drago et les autres transplanèrent, laissant la ruelle vide et froide derrière eux. Mais le rire glacial de Pansy remplissait encore la nuit.

* * *

><p>Voilà fini ! J'espère que vous salivez déjà à l'idée de sa suite, ça me ferait plutôt plaisir... huhuhu ^^<p>

(Et puis Dulanoire, je te l'avais dit qu'il finirait de la même manière que l'autre ! MWAHAHAHAH ^^)

Merci bien d'être arrivés jusque là et puis du coup je sais pas si je reprends un chapitre tout les samedis ou si je les avance à mercredi... huuuummmmmm... (signes de grandes réflexions...) Vous en pensez quoi ?

Bref, à la prochaine.  
>Chapitre 5 : La belle au bois dormant.<p> 


	5. Ch 5 : La belle au bois dormant

**Auteur :**Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( à venir )

**Note de l'auteur : **... Je suis sincèrement désolée ! *snif* Mercredi ou Samedi... Ca m'a tellement traumatisée que j'ai oublié, et samedi et hier (mercredi)... Bon à partir de maintenant je vais m'y mettre le mercredi et essayer de rester la plus régulière possible... (Même si j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir y arriver... Les vacances arrivant je commence à perdre le fil des jours et je vais par tarder à partir sans ordi...)

Bon sinon, voilà le chapitre (envers et contre tout !), bonne lecture et puis merci encore et toujours pour les review, ça me fait plaisir de vous savoir là... ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<strong>_

**Chapitre 5 : La belle au bois dormant.**

Harry s'éveilla doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plafond blanc. Un matin de plus, un matin déjà beaucoup d'autres. Ca faisait combien de temps ? Une semaine, deux peut-être ? Oui, deux semaines, c'était la deuxième semaine qu'il passait à l'hôpital.

Deux semaines d'enfer à répéter toujours la même chose, les mêmes gestes.

Il essaya de se redresser et de se mettre debout. Mais son geste fut interrompu par les menottes qui liaient son poignet gauche au lit. Alors il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, les pieds dans le vide.

Il regarda l'homme assis dans le coin de la pièce. Il était caché par le journal qu'il lisait.

Le temps passa, les pages du journal tournaient. Enfin une infirmière arriva, elle salua l'homme d'un signe de tête.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, répondit Harry par réflexe.

- Ta tête ne te fait plus mal ?

- Presque plus.

- Ta peau ne démange plus ?

- Si toujours.

- Tu permets que je regarde, au moins ton bras ? »

Harry lui signe qu'elle pouvait y aller et lui tendit son bras libre. L'infirmière posa le plateau repas sur la table et attrapa le poignet du brun. Elle regarda attentivement les traces de brûlures. Puis elle sourit satisfaite.

« Tu as de la chance, ton corps à l'air de bien supporter le traitement. Lorsque les brûlures seront complètement cicatrisées, il ne restera presque aucune marque. »

Harry sourit. Il s'en fichait un peu des cicatrices. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, et ce depuis le début de son séjour, c'était…

« Et ta mémoire ? Demanda finalement l'infirmière. »

Harry grimaça. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'homme regarder par-dessus son journal.

« Non, toujours rien de nouveau. »

L'infirmière sourit légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Comme le médecin a déjà dû te le dire, le choc que tu as reçu à la tête était suffisamment violent pour effacer une partie de ta mémoire. Mais…

- Pas toute, je sais. Je me souviens clairement de qui je suis, de mon passé et vaguement de mon été après ma sixième année à Poudlard.

- Voilà, tu souffres d'une perte de mémoire partielle, il y donc de bonnes chances pour que tu la retrouves peut-être un jour.

- Ou pas, murmura Harry.

- Allons, ne désespère pas, encoura l'infirmière. Je me souviens d'un jeune homme qui comme toi avait perdu la mémoire au moins partiellement. Il a passé des années sans se souvenir, et puis un jour, il s'est aperçu que petit à petit, elle finissait par revenir. Ca lui a pris près de dix ans pour tout retrouver. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et sortit.

Mais cela ne rassurait pas Harry du tout. En effet, il se souvenait bien de son passé mais il lui manquait toujours quelques mois de mémoire sur dix-sept ans d'existence. Or il avait besoin de ces pauvres petits mois. Pour preuve, il était attaché à ce lit.

Apparemment, on l'avait retrouvé dans les ruines d'un magasin qui avait pris feu. Le propriétaire avait confirmé la disparition d'un bien précieux et Harry était la seule piste des enquêteurs. Aussi leur seul suspect.

Harry, amnésique, était incapable de réfuter quoi que ce soit car lui-même ne s'en souvenait pas. Les enquêteurs avaient aussi analysé sa baguette pour voir les derniers sorts qu'il avait utilisé mais ça n'avait rien donné, et même s'ils avaient eu des résultats, Harry aurait pu avoir des complices, donc cela ne prouvait rien au final.

Pourtant, Harry était persuadé que quelque chose dans le discours des enquêteurs n'allait pas, il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui-même ait pu faire cela. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui aurait pu le faire changer autant en moins d'un an. Car, certes il était à Serpentard, mais jamais une seule fois il n'avait approuvé les actes des Mangemorts, et ce depuis toujours.

Harry poussa un long soupir et regarda son carnet sur le bord de la table. Il l'attrapa et dessina. C'était pratiquement la seule activité qu'il était autorisé à pratiquer. Il avait donc passé ces deux semaines à dessiner. Il devait avouer que de la sorte son trait s'était nettement amélioré.

Il se mettait à aimer griffonner, le dessin lui permettait de situer certaines choses dans sa tête, plus clairement. La plupart du temps, l'idée venait presque d'elle-même et le dessin qui en naissait n'était d'un vague croquis, ou un forme abstraite.

Mais il lui arrivait de réaliser des dessins très aboutis sans avoir à réfléchir. Le premier exemple avait été très apprécié par les enquêteurs car Harry avait, apparemment, représenté la ruelle dans laquelle le magasin avait pris feu. On y voyait la boutique en flamme et au travers quatre silhouettes. Même si les enquêteurs n'étaient pas sûrs et ne préféraient rien avancer, ils étaient partis sur l'idée qu'il y avait trois ou quatre autres personnes avec Harry ce soir-là.

Le deuxième exemple était confus, avec des traits parfois exagérés. Lorsque Harry s'était éloigné de sa page, la première chose qu'il y avait vu c'était la cruauté, un rire froid aussi. Alors il l'avait noté dans le coin de la feuille comme toujours. Il avait pour habitude d'annoter les croquis une fois terminés, il y écrivait sa première impression.

Enfin, le dernier exemple était un portrait. Portrait qui l'avait surpris, énormément surpris. C'était le portrait d'un jeune homme. Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient clairs, son regard froid et seul. Sur le dessin, il avait un visage fin et des traits parfaits. Si Harry ne l'avait pas reconnu, il l'aurait pris pour un ange.

Ce dernier croquis, personne ne l'avait vu. Personne n'avait besoin de le voir car Harry savait déjà qui il était. Drago Malefoy. Toujours aussi beau et froid, quelqu'un de riche et de dangereux.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la petite note en bas du dessin :_ Le premier et le dernier, la seule fois_.

C'était également la seule note dans son carnet que Harry ne comprenait pas. _Le premier et dernier_ quoi ? La première et dernière personne qu'il avait vue ce jour-là ? Peut-être, mais il y avait eu plein d'autre jour comme ça. Et _la seule fois_ de quoi ? Qu'il avait trouvé un homme aussi envoûtant ? Non.

Donc QUOI ? C'était la seule véritable question qui inquiétait Harry.

Harry regarda le plafond à nouveau. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre dans sa tour blanche que son prince vienne enfin le chercher. A la manière d'un conte de fée…

Il aimait bien la belle au bois dormant.

* * *

><p>Fini ! Bon la semaine prochaine risque d'être un peu sport au niveau de la publication (je passe un oral de bac et je pars (peut-être !) à la japan' dans la même journée... dur dur la vie) donc <span>si jamais<span> (je dis bien 'si jamais') j'oublie, vous ne verrez pas votre chapitre avant lundi...

Chapitre 6 : Visites inattendues.


	6. Ch 6 : Visites inattendues

**Auteur :**Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( à venir, mais ça approche de plus en plus vite ! )

**Note de l'auteur : **... J'ai _encore_ failli vous oublier ! Chuis désolée T.T

* * *

><p><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>

**Chapitre 6 : Visites inattendues.**

« Pardon ? S'étonna Harry en regardant successivement, son père et la pile de livres qu'il avait amenés.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu as va bien devoir rattraper ce que t'as oublié si tu veux un jour retourner en cours… Allez au boulot feignasse ! »

Harry regarda à nouveau ses manuels et sa baguette posée sur le dessus. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Je dois vraiment apprendre _tout_ ça ? Gémit-il.

- Pas tout, non. Harry poussa un soupir et son père continua. Mais presque tout.

- Pa', tu es vraiment immonde. Les seules fois où tu viens, tu m'apprends que je suis suspect dans une affaire de vol et la deuxième tu m'apportes mes livres de cours…

- Voyons, tu sais bien que je viendrais plus souvent si je n'étais pas aussi débordé. Et puis je n'apporte pas que les mauvaises nouvelles. La preuve c'est que tu es libre aujourd'hui.

- J'avais constaté, dit-il en secouant ses poignets, détachés tout les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ils abandonnent les plaintes ?

- Ils abandonnent les procédures ? James Potter eut un petit rire. Non, ils patientent jusqu'à ce que ta mémoire revienne ou qu'une nouvelle preuve apparaisse. En attendant tu seras suivi et assisté par un enquêteur régulièrement. Si jamais tu retrouves ta mémoire, ils le sauront rapidement de cette manière. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Personne n'était assis dans le coin à lire le journal, plus de menotte, il n'en rêvait même plus.

Un homme passa la tête par la porte.

« James ! Il faut y aller. »

James Potter regarda sa montre et sourit à son fils. Il lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

« Je reviendrais, dit-il en sortant. »

Harry se frotta le front et se leva pour l'examiner dans le miroir. La pichenette n'avait laissé qu'un légère trace rouge mais il grimaça tout de même. Il releva la frange qui lui tombait en désordre sur les yeux et il vit alors une des nombreuses cicatrices de brûlures. Mais celle-ci était visible, une fine marque pâle en forme d'éclair, en plein milieu de son front (nda : et oui ! vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais l'oublier celle-là ? ^^).

.o0°0o.

Il posa la main sur la poignée mais il hésita à ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi lui, Drago Malefoy, se trouvait-il à attendre devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Harry Potter ? Parce que Potter était le fils d'une personne importante…

Il soupira, cette excuse sonnait faux, même lui n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, c'était juste qu'il ne se donnait pas la peine de chercher plus loin.

Éprouvait-il des remords à avoir laisser Harry dans le flammes ? Non…

Cette réponse aussi sonnait faux, mais un Malefoy ne regrettait pas ses gestes. Malgré cela, il s'était renseigné auprès de tous les hôpitaux pour savoir si Harry était bel et bien en vie, on lui avait répondu qu'il était juste amnésique.

Il avait finalement décidé d'aller le voir alors il se raisonna et entra. Harry était debout face au miroir. Il se tourna pour faire face à Drago. Le blond se perdit immédiatement dans son regard émeraude mais lorsqu'il s'en détacha, il vit sur les bras de Harry les marques plus claires et encore rougies qui lui lacéraient la peau. Des marques de brûlures.

« Bonjour Malefoy, dit-il sur un ton neutre. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Tu n'en as donc aucune idée ? Demanda le blond en sondant le regard de Harry. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et en allant s'asseoir sur son lit, il s'étonna :

« Je devrais ? »

Drago s'assit sur une chaise sans y être invité.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, concéda le blond. On m'avait parlé d'une perte de mémoire, alors en tant que préfet en chef de notre Maison, je venais voir comment ça allait se passer pour la réintégration et tout ça. »

Drago s'autorisa un sourire en coin, fier de son excuse. Le brun soupira et le garda droit dans les yeux.

« Préfet en chef ou pas, pas la peine de te trouver une excuse Malefoy, dit Harry avec un ton froid. Je sais quand on me ment et je me fiche de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici… Et tu devrais le savoir, il me semble que je m'étais fait comprendre cet été. »

Drago perdit son sourire, « Potter et ses mauvaises habitudes ! » pensa-t-il. Il soupira et se leva.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, je vais donc prendre congé. J'espère que ton état se sera amélioré la prochaine fois qu'on se verra… »

Sur ce, Drago sortit de la pièce.

.o0°0o.

Harry fixa la porte un moment. Cette visite l'avait autant surpris que déstabilisé. Si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir la remarque acérée qu'il avait lancée au blond. Pourtant, il venait presque à regretter la méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve, voir Drago l'avait rendu léger.

'Cet été', Harry sourit. Il y avait eut un de ces meetings entre tous les représentants du Ministère prolongé par de longues et ennuyeuses soirées. Son père l'y avait traîné de force. Malefoy père et fils étaient également là. Il avait passé la soirée à discuter avec Drago, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, surtout de politique. Harry s'était alors rendu compte au combien leurs avis étaient différents. La seule chose dont il se souvenait clairement c'était avoir répondu à Drago : _« Parfois un silence vaut mieux qu'un mensonge. » _lorsque le blond lui avait clairement menti.

Harry resta longtemps à penser ainsi, les yeux rivés vers la sortie.

.o0°0o.

Drago resta un moment pensif et angoissé dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Potter n'avait apparemment pas perdu la mémoire autant qu'il l'avait espéré. Le fait qu'il mentionne leur été en était la preuve. En bref, même si le vol qu'ils l'avait 'obligé' à commettre avec eux ne lui revenait pas, il s'en souviendrait peut-être un jour.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas le liquider. Il ne pouvait pas le faire oublier définitivement avec un sortilège car les médecins le verraient. Alors quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire de Harry un mangemort, il y avait trop de risque pour que ce dernier soit déjà un espion au service de l'Ordre ou du Ministère.

Malgré toutes ces questions et ses doutes, Drago revint le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain, et les jours qui suivirent.

Harry, d'abord réticent, finit par s'y habituer. Drago, lui, s'habitua aux remarques cassantes mais de moins en moins sérieuses.

Cela faisait à peu près un mois que Harry était hospitalisé lorsque Drago arriva ce soir-là. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans y être invité.

Harry était une fois de plus face au miroir, mais cette fois-ci, il avait enlevé son tee-shirt et inspectait les marques presque disparues sur son torse.

« Bonsoir Drago, entres, le retint Harry. »

Ce dernier attrapa son tee-shirt et le remit.

Ces quelques instants avaient laissé à Drago le loisir d'admirer les muscles de Harry qui se dessinaient parfaitement bien sous sa peau légèrement hâlée… et marquée à vie par sa faute. « Un Malefoy ne regrette pas ses actes ! » Se gifla intérieurement le blond. Il s'humecta les lèvres et se reprit.

« Bonsoir Harry. Alors les cicatrices ?

- Presque parties… Mais je crois qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire mieux dans mon cas. Au fait, tu as les cours que je t'ai demandés ?

- Oui, répondit Drago en tendant des feuilles de notes. »

Harry les prit et les ajouta à la pile de livres et notes de cours qui ne cessait de grandir. Drago jeta un œil à ladite pile.

« Et tu t'en sors avec tout ça ?

- Oui, plutôt bien. Mon corps se souvient des gestes même si je ne me souviens plus des formules, donc les réflexes reviennent vites.

- Au fait, je me suis demandé… commença Drago prudemment. Lorsque j'ai cherché tes notes dans ta chambre, j'ai voulu ouvrir un tiroir dans le bureau, mais il était scellé. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans ?

- Un tiroir scellé ? S'étonna Harry. Je ne m'en souviens pas… »

Harry chercha dans ses souvenirs, mais il n'avait jamais scellé un tiroir dans son bureau. Pourtant quelque chose le titillait. Il cherchait, il cherchait, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

Drago voyant que cette histoire de tiroir le déstabilisait, il lui conseilla de laisser tomber et de voir plus tard.

Le blond expliqua alors les cours rapidement à Harry, et en particulier les potions. Il s'en alla en fin d'après-midi, comme toujours.

Lorsque Drago fut sortit, Harry lâcha un soupir. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pratiquement pas écouté ce que le blond disait, il était trop occupé à le reluquer. Il avait, un fois de plus, passé son temps à détailler le visage du blond, ses yeux, ses cils, ses lèvres… Jamais il ne s'en lasser. Pire même, plus il le voyait, plus il le voulait. Sa gourmandise ne connaissant aucune limite, il apprenait à connaître Drago petit à petit, et en voulait de plus en plus.

Pourtant il connaissait déjà suffisamment le blond pour savoir quel genre d'homme il était : narcissique, égoïste, possessif, mauvais et il en passait. Il était beau et il le savait, sachant comment en jouer. Combien de femmes étaient tombées dans le panneau ? Combien d'hommes s'étaient vu rejeter ? Parce que par-dessus tout, Drago Malefoy avait un côté gay qu'il refoulait… Harry l'avait bien vu reluqué plus d'un homme mais il avait aussi bien vu au combien il luttait pour ne pas le montrer.

Drago Malefoy était surtout un menteur et un acteur. En réalisant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher se demander à quel point il le connaissait réellement.

Il voulait comprendre Drago. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de temps. Il soupira, son rêve de voir ainsi Drago tous les jours allait s'achever dans moins d'une semaine. En effet, une semaine plus tard, il sortait enfin de l'hôpital.

Harry admira le ciel bleu du milieu d'après-midi. Il inspira une grande bouffé d'air frais, puis réajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules, ses livres de cours et ses notes pesaient leur poids, sans oublier le carnet à dessin.

Il allait partir pour prendre le Magicobus lorsqu'au loin, il vit une voiture se garer rapidement et maladroitement. Le chauffeur descendit à toutes allures, sans payer le parcmètre, et arriver en courant vers lui. James Potter arriva à toute allure et lui sauta pratiquement au cou.

« Pa'… Tu veux me tuer alors que je sors tout juste de l'hôpital ? Demanda gentiment Harry, toujours aussi surpris de voir la différence d'attitude que son père adopté avec lui et au travail.

- Non, ça fait plaisir de te voir entier alors que j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre toi aussi.

- Toi, tu as été voir la tombe de maman, constata Harry.

- J'avais du temps libre et il faisait beau, je n'ai pas pu résister. Viens, je te ramène à Poudlard. »

Harry accepta la proposition et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture.

A l'hôpital, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser à son retour, mais maintenant, il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver lorsqu'il retournerait à l'école de sorcellerie…

* * *

><p>Voilà fini ! Et remarquez : ce chapitre est plus long que bien des autres (de près de 600 mots = une page word quoi) !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et puis... et puis... bah à la semaine prochaine pour ceux et celles qui suivent... ^^

Chapitre 7 : (... Attendez faut que j'aille voir parce que je ne m'en souviens déjà plus -.-') Nouveau départ.


	7. Ch 7 : Nouveau départ

**Auteur :**Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( à venir, mais ça approche de plus en plus vite ! )

**Note de l'auteur : **... Je pense que vous dire que je vous ai oublié hier n'est pas un secret... Je pense aussi que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour le deviner. Je suis sincèrement désolée (une fois de plus) ! Et je suis doublement désolée parce que la semaine prochaine je ne pourrai pas publié...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ.**

La nuit tombait.

Mais Harry s'en fichait, en ce moment, il se sentait con. Il réajusta son sac à dos et regarda le paquet que son père venait de lui fourrer dans les mains avant de partir à toute allure, le laissant face aux grilles de Poudlard, dans le froid. D'après la taille et le poids du paquet, c'était un gros livre. « Encore un ! » Pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Harry poussa la grande grille sans difficulté, ce qui le surpris un peu, et fut encore plus étonné de voir un carrosse qui l'attendait. Sa stupéfaction atteint son comble lorsqu'il vit à l'avant du carrosse un animal squelettique, de la même taille qu'un cheval. Il portait une paire d'ailes à la membrane fine et toutes aussi noires que le corps et les yeux. Les pattes étaient terminées par des serres et le museau par un bec de rapace.

Harry regarda l'animal un moment en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, puis il se décida à monter dans le carrosse.

Il soupira de contentement à la vue de la silhouette familière du château. De là où il était, il voyait les lumières des fenêtres qui s'allumaient à mesure que le jour tombait, que les gens allaient et venaient.

Et ainsi repartit la vie d'étudiant de Harry :

Il arriva à temps de pour le dîner, il s'installa à la table des Serpentards espérant passer inaperçu, malheureusement, c'était raté. Les commères des différentes Maisons, avides de petits potins, virent rapidement le voir. Elles posèrent toutes les mêmes questions auxquelles Harry répondit vaguement pour qu'elles le laissent tranquille. Et quand il pensa en avoir enfin fini, les garçons à côté de lui et un peu partout sur la table, tout aussi curieux, lui demandèrent plus de détails. Détails qu'il ne donna pas non plus.

Sa vie repartit comme avant, en beaucoup moins calme à cause des curieux. Au final, l'histoire de Harry Potter, fils de riche, prit dans un incident qui l'a rendu amnésique partiellement, ferait rapidement le tour de Poudlard sous toutes les versions imaginables selon la personne qui racontait.

Lorsque Harry termina son dîner, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre. En sortant de la Grande Salle, il croisa Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire en coin, un de ceux qui faisait fondre Harry. Drago l'aida à retrouver la Salle Commune des Serpentards, lui indiqua sa chambre et lui donna un emploi du temps pour le lendemain.

Harry entra dans sa chambre de préfet. Il posa l'emploi du temps sur le bureau ainsi que le paquet. Il fouilla attentivement tous les recoins de sa chambre, retrouvant rapidement ses repères. Il rangea ses livres de cours dans son bureau puis essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir. Il ne s'ouvrit pas, comme s'il avait été fermé à clé. « C'est ça dont me parlait Drago, l'autre jour… » Pensa-t-il « Qu'est-ce que je possède de si important, au point de le sceller ? ». Aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Il chercha comment il aurait pu le fermer, mais aucun sort qu'il prononça ne put le desceller. Il décida alors de laisser tomber. Il attrapa le paquet sur le bureau et s'assit sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit avec précautions et découvrir à l'intérieur un livre, comme il l'avait prévu. En revanche, ce qui le surprit fut le contenu dudit livre. C'était un ouvrage consacré aux différents sorts et effets de la magie noire ainsi qu'aux formules qui permettaient de la contrer et parfois de la soigner.

L'ouvrage semblait complet sur le sujet et tombait presque en lambeaux. Son père l'avait sans doute feuilleter, lu et relu, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi son père lui avait fait don d'un tel bouquin. Car à l'évidence, James Potter avait dû y voir une utilité. Et puis le sujet abordé intriguait Harry.

Il parcourut rapidement le livre, lu la préface et le sommaire, puis il se coucha. Il aurait tout le temps de le lire à l'avenir.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec une appréhension grandissante, celle de devoir supporter les curieux toute la journée… Mais avec tout de même une perspective réjouissante, il avait cours de potion avec les Gryffondors le matin même. Il retrouva donc Ron et Hermione, tous les deux, devant le cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe.

Hermione lui sauta au cou.

« Je suis content de te revoir ! Lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai voulu aller te voir, mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Je suis heureux de te voir, rassura le brun, puis il se tourna vers Ron. Salut, content de te voir toi aussi.

- Ouais, moi aussi, sourit le roux en lui serrant la main. »

Puis il y eut un silence gêné, Harry regarda ses amis, ils semblaient inquiets. Ron hésita puis finit par se lancer.

« C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte… Que tu es, enfin voilà quoi.

- Amnésique ? Dit prudemment Hermione.

- Oui, soupira Harry. »

Puis voyant la tête que faisaient ses amis, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Enfin, juste en partie… »

Alors il leur expliqua tout, ce qu'il avait dit et caché aux autres, ce qu'il savait ou sentait, ses doutes et ses certitudes. A eux il pouvait leur faire confiance. La cloche sonna, ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Severus Rogue arriva rapidement.

Harry sortit deux heures plus tard du cours de potion, plus heureux que jamais, et pour cause : il avait réussi sa potion ! La tête qu'avait faite le professeur en le voyant arriver avec un échantillon de cette dernière était mémorable. Les conseils que lui avaient donné Drago avaient porté leurs fruits, il l'avait sûrement écouté au final.

Un mois entier passa avant que l'incident Potter ne se tasse. Harry soupira de bonheur, son calme était revenu, plus de curieux ou de curieuses, seul ! Enfin presque, l'envoyé du Ministère était venu deux fois, pas plus de cinq minutes, juste le temps de prendre des nouvelles et savoir si la mémoire lui revenait. La rapidité des entretiens l'avait surpris, et lorsque Harry en avait parlé à son père dans une lettre, ce dernier avait répondu :

… _Le Ministère est débordé avec toutes ces histoires de délinquance, donc plus vite l'enquête finit mieux c'est pour eux. Et si jamais l'enquête traîne, elle a tendance à rapidement se perdre dans les caisses poussiéreuses de l'attente…_

A la fin du deuxième entretien, l'enquêteur avait dit à Harry qu'il ne reviendrait que si Harry désirait lui parlait de quelque chose, un souvenir, un évènement, ou autre qui pourrait les aider. En simple, Harry était enfin tranquille… Seul et tranquille !

Ce fut ainsi, un vague sourire flottant sur les lèvres, que Harry se rendait à la salle commune. Et bien décidé à continuer d'éviter les gens, il choisit de passer par un couloir peu fréquenté.

« Potter ! S'exclama une voix menaçante derrière lui. »

Harry s'arrêta puis allait se retourner lorsqu'on le plaqua de force dos au mur. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Pansy. Elle était un peu trop proche à son goût, mais n'osa pas bouger lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette sur lui d'un air déterminé.

Elle le sonda un moment puis finit par dire d'une voix tranchante.

« Je ne crois pas à ton histoire d'amnésie. Je pense que c'est juste une couverture pour qu'on te laisse tranquille.

- Crois-moi ou pas, ça m'est égal, soupira Harry en voulant se dégager.

- Non, non, non, sourit froidement Pansy en lui agitant la baguette sous le nez. Pas si vite Potter, il faut qu'on parle. Enfin, je ne suis que la voix de mon maître.

- Ton maître ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, soupira-t-elle avant de marquer une pause. Le Lord Noir te veut à ses côtés, Potter.

- Je refuse, répondit Harry en répriment un frisson.

- Même si je m'y oppose également, ce n'est pas une question, railla Pansy. Soit tu le fais de gré, soit de force, Potter. Le Lord pense que nous pourrions obtenir des informations capitales grâce à toi, c'est pour cela que je suis là. »

Elle marqua une pause pour sonder Harry. Mais le brun choisit de rester aussi froid et distant que possible.

« Tu as une semaine, si samedi prochain, tu ne t'es pas joint à nous, alors nous serons contraint de t'y forcer. Mais vois-tu, murmura-t-elle menaçante, ce serait dommage que tu nous échappes… N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle eut un sourire carnassier puis tourna les talons et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà fini ! Beaucoup trouveront ce chapitre trop court (un peu comme tout les autres quoi) et je le sais bien... J'en suis consciente. Mais le truc (si vous voulez tout savoir) c'est que je n'arrive pas à écrire des chapitres longs, un chapitre = une action (ou un évènement).<p>

Bon quoi qu'il en soit : à dans deux semaines je vous ramènerai un chapitre bronzé et soigné (qui sera, accessoirement) le dernier avant fin août...

Donc dans deux semaines : Chapitre 8 : Oui ou Non.


	8. Ch 8 : Oui ou Non

**Auteur : **Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum) et puis le reste est à déterminer.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( ch -2 )

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut salut ! C'est toujours moi ! Cette semaine et pour la dernière fois en ce mois de juillet, voici un chapitre explosif (et ce n'est pas ironique je suis vraiment fière de mon chapitre... ^^).

C'est pour ça que je ne m'attarde pas plus en présentation... Bonne lecture (*fufufu* = petit rire sadique de celui qui sait).

**PS :** Je fais la note de fin ici parce que ça soignera plus mon effet quand vous arriverez à la dernière ligne... ^^

Donc le prochain chapitre pour dans trois ou quatre semaines (je ne sais pas tout à fait encore...).

Chapitre 9 : Changement de bord.

Bonnes vac' à tous et à toutes ! =)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 8 : Oui ou Non.**

Harry regarda la pâquerette qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

« Ok… Soupira-t-il. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… »

Il était assis avec Hermione dans le parc et attendait le retour de Ron pour aller manger.

« De quoi ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre.

- De rien, je parle à la pâquerette. »

Il lança un regard noir à la fleur puis commença à enlever les pétales un à un.

« Le dire, ne pas le dire… Le dire, ne pas le dire, le dire, ne pas le dire… »

Après un moment, il retira le dernier pétale.

« Ne pas le dire !

- Si tu veux te confesser à quelqu'un, tu devrais plutôt le faire, conseilla Hermione avec un sourire.

- S'il n'y avait que ça, je vous en aurais parlé depuis longtemps, soupira Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas dire ? Demanda son amie en fermant son livre.

- La pâquerette me suggère justement de ne pas le dire… »

Hermione plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir. Il désigna ce qui restait de la pâquerette comme seule coupable.

Elle abandonna l'idée de lui faire cracher le morceau lorsque Ron arriva et qu'ils partirent manger. Ce qui soulagea Harry car il avait fini par prendre la décision d'aller voir le 'Lord Noir' personnellement et il savait que s'il en parlait à ses amis, ces derniers insisteraient pour venir. S'il voulait redorer le blason de Serpentard, traiter le problème à la source était la meilleure solution.

Il avait en revanche longtemps hésité à en parler à son père, chef des Aurors et également membre de l'Ordre. Puis la pâquerette avait décidé pour lui, il n'en parlerait à personne… Pour le moment.

Harry était couché dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, pourtant ne pouvait pas s'endormir non plus. Alors il restait là, allongé sur le côté. Il le sentait, angoissant, oppressant, il était là partout. Ce noir qui l'attendait lui faisait presque peur… Presque autant que celui qui l'entourait à l'instant.

Il avait passé une semaine atroce, il n'avait que très peu dormi ou très mal. Toutes ses peurs l'enveloppaient, il les sentait lui murmurer quoi faire dans le creux de son oreille, elles lui collaient à la peau sans jamais le lâcher, lui embrumaient l'esprit et l'engourdissaient. L'angoisse était devenu son amante.

Jamais cette sensation ne le lâcha. Encore moins lorsqu'il quitta Poudlard le samedi matin sans savoir quand ni comment il allait revenir. Ou tout simplement s'il allait revenir un jour…

Pansy ouvrait la marche devant lui. Elle avançait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du château. Derrière, Crabbe et Goyle suivaient, leur air d'idiot mauvais inscrit sur le visage.

Harry fut à peine surpris lorsque Pansy fit volte face et lui jeta un sort en plein visage, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de détourner et qui l'assomma. Il ne fut ensuite pas difficile de deviner qu'ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'école pour transplaner, mais pour aller où, Harry n'en savait rien. Le fait était qu'il se réveilla quelque temps plus tard, solidement attaché à une chaise, face à une grande table. La seule source de lumière provenait du plafond, éclairant la surface noire et polie du meuble.

D'abord, Harry crut être seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère sur sa droite une silhouette remuer dans l'ombre. Lorsque cette dernière s'aperçut que Harry était conscient, elle s'éclipsa puis revint un moment plus tard, accompagnée.

« Bien, bien… Ricana une voix. Merci Quedever, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. »

Un homme grand vêtu de noir entra en tête de cortège, suivit de très par un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête basse et la voix tremblante.

« Je… Je n'ai fait que… Que suivre les ordres du Maître… Bégaya-t-elle. »

L'homme vint se placer face à Harry, le ratatiné se cacha dans l'ombre et les deux autres s'assirent à la table. Harry les reconnut comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange, il voyait régulièrement sa photo dans le journal, ainsi que Severus Rogue. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le professeur de potion se mariait parfaitement au décor, pourtant quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre de doigt dessus.

« Je pense qu'il n'y pas besoin de faire les présentations, ricana l'homme face à Harry. »

Bellatrix ricana à son tour.

« Voyez-vous, le Maître pense que Harry Potter, ici présent, pourrait nous être utile… Mais je ne le pense pas… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend dans les airs, puis sourit. Bellatrix ricana à nouveau et approuva. Harry réprima un autre frisson… Mais quel con il faisait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que les mangemorts allaient l'accueillir bras ouverts et tapis rouge ?

« Mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de même… Continua l'homme. »

Il marqua une pause pour regarder les deux mangemorts à la table.

« … Voyez-vous mes chers amis, siffla-t-il, il serait fâcheux s'il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit à Harry Potter et que l'Ordre vienne alors à s'intéresser de trop près à lui. Le Maître nous a donc demandé d'être 'gentil' avec notre invité… »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier frissonna une fois de plus.

« Quant à toi, Potter… J'aurais quelques questions à te poser… Car si jamais tu venais à nous échapper, la faute retomberait sur moi…

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, souligna Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

- Occlumancie, proposa le mangemort avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Monsieur Potter a sûrement suivi des cours de legilimancie, railla Rogue.

- Il n'a pas tord, approuva Bellatrix en agitant un doigt dans la direction du professeur, avant de proposer. Je suggère plutôt de lui 'parler' moi-même, je pourrais-

- Non, coupa le premier mangemort. Le Maître nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas l'abîmer… Aurais-tu oublié Bellatrix ? »

Il la fixa un moment, puis elle finit par capituler avec un claquement de langue. Rogue fouilla une des poches de son manteau, puis en tira quelque chose. Il agita la fiole un instant.

« Le Veritaserum ? Proposa-t-il. »

Les deux mangemorts le regardèrent. Harry déglutit. Puis Bellatrix s'empara de la fiole.

« Je répugne tes méthodes Severus, lâcha-t-elle.

- Mais il me semble bien que nous n'ayons pas le choix… Remarqua l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, apparemment… Soupira Harry, pour se donner un peu de contenance.

- En effet Potter… »

Bellatrix s'approcha à grand pas de lui et, lui renversant la tête en arrière, lui fourra presque la fiole entière dans la bouche. Elle lâcha l'instant suivant puis recula. Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et recracha la potion.

Malheureusement, il savait bien qu'une goutte de la potion suffisait à le faire parler. Il sentait que le Veritaserum commençait à faire effet.

« Potter, je me fous totalement de ta vie, alors on va s'attarder et allez droit au but. Severus, le test… »

Rogue s'approcha d'eux et se pencha sur Harry. Il posa une série de question auxquelles Harry répondit contraint par la potion. Le professeur étudia Harry un moment puis conclut.

« C'est bon la potion fait effet, dit Rogue en se redressant.

- Premièrement, as-tu vraiment perdu la mémoire ? Commença le premier mangemort.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié ?

- Tout depuis l'été dernier, je me souviens parfaitement de matin où on a parlé dans le journal de votre malheureux exploit dans ce village moldu. »

Bellatrix et l'homme ricanèrent. Harry s'arracherait les cheveux et se mordrait les doigts s'il n'avait pas été attaché, « Foutu Veritaserum ! » Pensa-t-il.

« Ton père t'a-t-il confié des tâches importantes nous concernant ? Ou pour l'Ordre ?

- Si oui, alors je ne m'en souviens pas… Ma mémoire est complètement vide sur le début de l'année.

- Es-tu surveillé ?

- Oui.

- Par qui ?

- Le Ministère. »

Le mangemort se redressa lentement. Bellatrix eut un claquement de langue frustré puis s'exclama.

« Parkison ! Cette garce ! Elle devait s'assurer de ne pas être suivie !

- Vous étiez suivi ? Demanda alors Rogue, parfaitement calme.

- Non, répondit machinalement Harry. Le Ministère envoyait quelqu'un régulièrement mais c'est tout. »

Bellatrix se calma à peine. Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry pria pour ne rien répondre qui puisse le mettre en péril, il tenait à ressortir d'ici vivant. Le but de sa venue était uniquement de trouver des infos et de repartir, point.

« Potter, serais-tu prêt à te joindre à nous pour soutenir la cause ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. « Mais quelle cause ? » S'exclama intérieurement Harry. « _La_ cause, celle avec un grand 'C' ? ».

« Oui, répondit Harry. »

Les mangemorts sourirent. « Oui je le ferais peut-être pour _Ma_ Cause… Pas la votre. » Pensa le brun bien décidé et très heureux d'avoir trouver un faille pareille dans la question afin de la détourner.

« Prêteras-tu allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda alors le premier mangemort. »

Harry se mordit la langue et tenta de garder contenance.

« Prêteras-tu serment, Potter ? Insista Bellatrix. Répond !

- Non, souffla alors Harry. »

Bellatrix se décomposa à vue d'œil. L'autre mangemort et Rogue blêmirent, les lèvres pincées.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? Murmura alors la sorcière. »

Un léger vent magique vint agiter ses mèches, elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Harry déglutit. Soudain, elle sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et vint l'appuyer sur la joue de Harry.

« Qu'as-tu dis Potter ? S'exclama-t-elle entaillant le visage du brun.

- Il suffit Bellatrix… Siffla alors une voix derrière le brun. »

Les mangemorts redressèrent la tête, encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Ils saluèrent alors profondément puis s'écartèrent et se turent.

« Maître… Gémît Bellatrix. »

L'homme fit alors le tour de la table et tourna autour de la chaise de Harry. Il vint appuyé sur la coupure que Bellatrix avait faite, puis il murmura de sa voix sifflante et glacée.

« Potter me prêteras-tu allégeance ? »

Harry frissonna et réalisa durement que le Survivant n'avait pas menti en disant que le Lord Noir était de retour lors de leur quatrième année.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint alors se placer face à lui et s'approcha si près que Harry ne voyait plus que ses yeux. Deux grands iris rouge braise fendus par une pupille fine, des yeux de reptile injectés de sang. Harry pouvait aussi sentir le souffle du Lord, il était aussi glacé que l'air alentours, froid comme la Mort elle-même. Harry déglutit difficilement, il était dur de se dire que cet être pouvait bel et bien être vivant.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par le sortilège que venait de lui lancer Voldemort. Il sentit le sort entrer en lui et se répandre comme une vague de douleur. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau et qu'on jouait du violon avec ses nerfs à vifs. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vision vacillait autant que ses certitudes.

Lorsque le sort cessa quelques instants plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de tousser, le souffle court, il releva la tête vers Voldemort. Ce dernier le regardait de haut avec un sourire horrible peint sur le visage. Une sorte de rictus déformant sa bouche, une grimace mimant un sourire sadique et mauvais.

Harry entendit clairement les mangemorts ricaner, Bellatrix en particulier.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Potter… Siffla le Lord Noir. Ou alors préfères-tu continuer ainsi ? »

Il jeta alors un autre sortilège. Harry sentit le sort le frapper de plein fouet, apportant encore plus de douleur de que l'ancien. Pourtant Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à crier, alors il serrait les dents. Il entendit Voldemort rire puis rompant à nouveau le sortilège, il regarda Harry, et Harry le regarda. Mais il ne dit rien.

« Je vais rapidement me lasser de ce silence jeune homme… Alors je te le demande une dernière fois : Me prêteras-tu allégeance… Oui ou Non ? »

Harry déglutit faiblement, le Veritaserum faisait encore effet et il sentit la réponse lui échapper une fois de plus. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais il était déjà trop tard, le mot résonna dans la pièce sombre. Un seul mot.

« Non. »


	9. Ch 9 : Changement de bord

**Auteur : **Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum). Devrai-je ajouter suspens aussi ? (ou alors sadisme-de-la-part-de-l'auteur-lorsqu'elle-fait-attendre-les-lecteurs ?)

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M ( ch. -1 )

**Note de l'auteur : **A-ke-kioukiou ! Alors comment ça va après quatre semaines ?

Bon comme promis un petit chapitre tout chaud tout bronzé (... je déconne), à part ça je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire (y'a djà un moment de ça).

Et puis félicitation à Serdra qui a su anticipé parfaitement la pensée de notre cher brun (parce que même si je l'écris pas comme ça, c'est exactement ce qu'il pense). Et puis pour les autres... vous verrez bien.

(Merci encore pour vos reviews... Parce qu'on le dit jamais assez !)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 9 : Changement de bord.**

Harry fixait le Lord Noir droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaître, pourtant Harry crut y voir un instant de l'amusement. Puis il se dit que c'était absurde, il était dans une situation de vie et de mort - plus porche de la mort que de la vie -, et il trouvait le moyen de voir de l'amusement dans le regard du Lord Noir.

Et en effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Un rire à vous glacer le sang.

« Très bien Potter, siffla-t-il. Tu me plais… Je pense qu'il serait dommage de perdre son énergie avec un sortilège d'Imperium, ton esprit me semble fort. Je te laisserai bien partir si tu n'en savais pas déjà trop… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Potter, serais-tu prêt à travailler pour moi ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Harry qui était toujours sous Veritaserum.

- Et le feras-tu ?

- Oui. »

Le Lord Noir se redressa et sourit encore plus. Il fit face aux trois mangemorts.

« Ce soir nous accueillons un nouvel allié. »

Il se tourna à nouveau face à Harry et lui agrippa de bras gauche. Il découvrit l'avant-bras du brun d'un geste vif et vint y enfoncer sa baguette.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il voulait lui transpercer le bras rien que de la pointe du bois. Mais lorsque la douleur commença à se dissiper, alors il le sentit. Il sentit ce froid entrer en lui, doucement s'immiscer, ramper le long de son bras puis remonter, se répandre dans son corps entier. Puis après le froid la douleur à nouveau, elle arriva dévastatrice et vint le brûler de l'intérieur.

Harry ne put retenir un cri lorsque le Lord Noir retira la baguette de son bras, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher un membre. Puis il s'affaissa dans sa chaise, haletant. Il remarquait maintenant les ricanements du Lord et de ses apôtres.

Le sorcier noir tourna alors les talons et s'en alla en riant. Le premier mangemort défit les liens qui attachaient Harry à la chaise et, contemplant son bras, il lança.

« Tiens Potter, ta baguette. Essayes pas de t'éloigner, ça pourrait être dangereux… »

Il ricana puis les trois mangemorts partirent.

Harry resta un moment assis. Il essayait de retrouver ses sens. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à bouger, il baissa la manche de sa chemise, n'osant même pas regarder son propre bras puis attrapa sa baguette. Il se leva et sortit à son tour. Il erra sans croiser âme qui vive. « Un manoir, hein ? Fallait bien s'y attendre en fait, les mangemorts sont majoritairement des Sang-Purs. ». Il soupira. Il trouva après un moment la cuisine. D'abord il pensa qu'elle était vide jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un petit elfe de maison qui s'affairait. Harry resta là à le regarder.

L'elfe s'essuya les mains sur son vêtement puis s'approcha du brun. Il le tira presque jusqu'à une petite table, et lui offrit un siège.

Harry de nouveau absent se laissa faire. L'elfe lui apporta un repas puis un bandage et du désinfectant. Harry sembla sortir de ses pensées et regarda les bandages d'un air interrogatif. L'elfe répondu simplement de sa voix râpeuse.

« Le jeune maître ne _l_'aime pas beaucoup non plus… »

Puis il désigna la manche gauche de Harry qui était rougie par le sang.

Le brun eut un énième moment d'absence, il ne savait plus ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça… Il n'était pas le Survivant merde ! Il n'était pas né pour souffrir pour les autres… Alors pourquoi ?

Il regarda la manche rougie et serra les dents. Il avait envie de crier, de tout casser, jeter tout ce qui lui venait sous la main, balancer le plateau sur le carrelage. Pourtant la seule chose qu'il semblait dans la capacité de faire, c'était pleurer. Oui, il se trouvait petit, seul et pathétique, il aurait pleuré de désespoir. Il ravala toute sa colère pourtant il ne cessait de penser au combien il se haïssait.

Il ne se tourna pas lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de lui. On tira une chaise et on s'assit à côté. La personne tendit la main et attrapa le bras meurtri de Harry. Ce dernier ne résista pas, alors l'autre poursuivit son geste. Avec précautions, la personne releva la manche de Harry, puis il mit du désinfectant, banda la marque puis il reposa la manche par-dessus. Il y eut un silence puis la personne finit pas lâcher.

« Ca ne te ressemble pas de rêvasser autant, Potter…

- La ferme Malefoy, je n'ai rien à entendre venant de toi. »

Harry ne se tourna pas. Un autre silence s'installa, Drago le brisa à nouveau.

« Plus tu la rejettes, plus elle sera là, Potter. Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de résister… »

Harry se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Malefoy avait l'air sérieux, et sincère. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, c'était presque à croire qu'il rêvait. Soudain, toute la violence qu'il avait ravalée quelques instants plus tôt sembla sur le point de ressortir, non plus dirigée contre lui-même mais contre le blond.

« Depuis quand Malefoy, tu t'inquiètes _réellement_ pour moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon devoir en temps que préfet de veiller sur les élèves de ma Maison.

- La ferme ! Je t'ai déjà dit aussi que je ne croyais pas à cette excuse à la con. »

Drago se tut et le fixa pendant un moment. Puis il finit par lâcher sur un ton glacial.

« Je ne pensais pas que la peur aurait pu te changer à ce point Potter…

- Vas-y je t'en pris, exprimes le fond de ta pensée, lança Harry piqué au vif.

- Potter, je te pensais franc, distant, intelligent et surtout têtu… Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à te citer comme trouillard.

- Ah oui ? Qui as peur ? Défia le brun.

- Toi. »

Harry n'y tint plus, toute sa colère sembla exploser. Repoussant sa chaise en arrière, il se jeta sur le blond, lui assénant un coup de poing. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à frapper Harry dans le ventre puis le déstabilisa. Harry tomba nez à nez avec le carrelage. Il se retourna et allait se relever mais Drago s'était assis sur lui et serrer ses côtes entre ses genoux. Harry lui offrit un autre coup de poing. Puis Drago lui attrapa le bras et le frappa au visage en retour. Une première fois, puis une seconde. Alors il se redressa et remit une mèche en place.

« C'est bon ? T'as les idées plus claires maintenant… Sinon je pense qu'on peut continuer encore longtemps comm- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry avait réussi à le repousser et il s'était relevé.

Ils continuèrent à se battre ainsi, comme des chiffonniers, pendant un moment sur le sol froid de la cuisine. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, tous deux à bout de souffle. Drago était assis par terre, appuyé contre le pied de la table, Harry, lui, était assis dos à un meuble.

Le blond avait les cheveux en désordre qui retombaient follement sur son visage, sa lèvre était fendue et saignait légèrement, un coin de se mâchoire tirait sur le violacé, son expression était fermé mais ses yeux semblaient rire. Harry s'en tirer à meilleur compte avec seulement une pommette mauve, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, il sentait son côté douloureux et il ne préférait pas imaginer sa couleur. Sans compter tous les sorts qu'il avait essuyé un peu plus tôt.

Ils se sondèrent un moment puis, une fois leur souffle retrouvé, ils se relevèrent.

« Tu as raison Malefoy… »

Harry ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux. Presque inconsciemment, sa main alla essuyer le sang qui perlait aux coins des lèvres de Drago. Ce geste sembla surprendre le blond. Il se raidit puis avec un fade sourire d'excuse, il quitta la cuisine.

« Tu peux transplaner d'ici… Si jamais tu veux retourner à Poudlard, tu peux. Le Maître a dit qu'il préférait que tu t'habitues à la Marque, à pouvoir presque oublier qu'elle est là, avant de te donner du boulot, quel qu'il soit … »

Puis il sortit, laissant Harry seul.

Le brun s'aperçut alors au combien il avait faim. Il engloutit le repas que lui avait donner l'elfe de maison un peu plus tôt puis il sortit de la cuisine à son tour. Il était bien décidé à explorer un peu avant de partir, il lui rester encore longtemps avant la fermeture de l'Ecole pour la nuit.

Et, avec la ferme intention d'en apprendre plus sur les Mangemorts, il quitta à son tour la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Voilà fini ! Et oui déjà !<p>

Mais au moins vous n'aurez pas attendre quatre semaines... A partir de maintenant je pense continuer non-stop un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire (non je l'ai pas encore écrite (je sais même pas encore comme la terminée non plus) mais j'en suis déjà au chapitre 16 (ou 17 ?)soit encore le double en nombre de pages) !

Donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 : Terres inconnues.


	10. Ch 10 : Terres inconnues

**Auteur : **Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum). Devrai-je ajouter suspens aussi ? (ou alors sadisme-de-la-part-de-l'auteur-lorsqu'elle-fait-attendre-les-lecteurs ?)

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Donc comme prévu un petit chapitre (techniquement plus long que les autres, de pas de beaucoup mais quand même)... Et puis pour vous, un petit tournant - majeur - dans l'intrigue !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 10 : Terres inconnues.**

Harry marcha pendant un certain temps dans le manoir sans croiser personne. « Etrange… » Pensa-t-il alors, « Je me serais attendu à voir plus de monde rassemblé ici… Surtout vu la taille des lieux… ». En montant au deuxième étage, juste sur le palier, il trouva la porte d'un petit salon entrouverte. De la lumière filtrait ainsi que les voix.

« … Sincèrement mais à quoi le Maître pouvait-il bien penser ? Intégrer Potter ! Non mais quelle idée ! »

Harry reconnut immédiatement Bellatrix. Il s'immobilisa et attendit la suite.

« Intégrer est bien plus prudent Bella… Tu sais bien que la Marque surveille, elle fait presque office de serment inviolable, dit une femme d'une petite voix.

- Je le sais bien Narcissa… Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ce gosse est une calamité ! Il semble savoir trop de chose sur tout ! Je n'aime pas ses yeux !

- Les yeux de sa mère.

- Je t'interdis de- ! Menaça Bellatrix alors que l'autre continuait.

- … Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais confiance à qui que ce soit.

- Si ! S'indigna Bellatrix. Je fais confiance au Maître !

- Bah voyons… Tu as juste peur comme tout les autres. »

Une claque retentit. Puis Bellatrix siffla, la voix menaçante.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui mettait en doute tout à l'heure les grands projets du Maître… Ce n'est pas moi qui venais fouiner partout pour savoir à tout prix pourquoi il nous avait disséminé par delà le monde entier… Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui discute toutes ces décisions !

- Non, en effet, mais tu discutes celle concernant Potter.

- Narcissa Malefoy Black ! Quand comprendras-tu que ce gosse n'est qu'une source d'ennuis ! Tout comme ton fils Drago. Gamin arrogant toujours à discuter l'autorité même s'il ne dit rien ! Ca ne me surprendrait pas si un jour il décidait de rejoindre l'Ordre, salissant le nom de nos familles !

- Bellatrix Lestrange ! Gronda alors Mme Malefoy. Notre famille est fidèle à-

- Mais jamais il ne rejoindra l'Ordre notre blondinet… Coupa Bellatrix, en défiant sa sœur. Il a trop peur pour ça le fils à papa !

- Oh ! S'étonna faussement Narcissa. Je suis en train de me rappeler quelque chose… Si tu ne fais pas confiance à Potter, c'est peut-être à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère, Lily… Je m'en souviens maintenant pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ses yeux… Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en vanter mais tu t'es joliment fait avoir. Ca me revient maintenant, c'était-

- La ferme ! Aboya la sorcière.

- Aurais-tu peur de ton passé Bella ? Ou alors tout simplement honte d'avoir fait une gaffe pareille ?

- La ferme, j'ai dit ! Les rats nous écoutent… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. La seconde mention de sa mère dans la conversation l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait dû se faire entendre. Quel rapport avait eue sa mère avec Bellatrix par le passé ? Puis redescendant sur terre, Harry eut juste le temps de comprendre que la sorcière jetait un sort et de plonger sur le côté.

« Si tu le tues… Tu vas avoir de très gros problème… Mit en garde Narcissa apercevant le brun.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il n'y a que les jouets qui se cassent ! »

Bellatrix sortit dans le couloir comme une furie, bien déterminée à réduire Harry en poussière.

Ce dernier, bien déterminé quant à lui à rester en vie, avait déjà mis de la distance entre eux.

« Reviens ici Potter ! »

Elle lança un nouveau sort alors que Harry arrivait au bout couloir. Il tourna, évitant le sort, qui mit feu à la tapisserie. Bellatrix se mit alors à courir à sa suite, bombardant les murs de divers sorts, tous destinés à au brun en premier lieu. Harry, lui, courait prenant le premier chemin qui s'offrait à lui, déviant les jets de Bellatrix lorsque le contre-sort lui venait à l'esprit dans l'instant, sinon les éviter avec habileté. Ainsi ils parcoururent une grande partie du manoir, montant, descendant, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, mais ils ne croisèrent âme qui vive.

Lorsqu'il lui parut évidant que Harry n'arriverait pas à semer la sorcière, il s'arrêta dans une impasse. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'attendit.

Lorsqu'elle apparut à l'angle du couloir, les sorts se mirent à fuser. La porte du bureau à côté de Harry vola en éclat.

Malefoy père et fils, entourés par quelque autres mangemorts, dont Rogue étaient assis et discutaient sérieusement lorsque entèrent en trombe Harry talonné par Bellatrix.

« Veuillez nous excuser ! S'exclama la sorcière en riant. »

Puis elle lança un nouveau sort que Harry évita, des livres volèrent dans la pièce.

« Allons Potter ! Un peu de nerf ! Attaques ! »

Harry tenta une fois de plus de la désarmer mais elle détourna le sort sans difficultés.

Du coin de l'œil il vit les occupants de la pièce prendre plaisir à les regarder, et presque à parier.

Soudain Bellatrix s'arrêta et fixa Harry. Elle soupira.

« Je commence à m'ennuyer… »

Ses lèvres commencèrent alors à s'agiter, elle murmurait une formule. En un quart de seconde Harry comprit, les seuls sorts qui contenaient des formules de plus de deux secondes ne pouvaient être que des sorts de soin ou de la magie noir… Et il voyait très mal Bellatrix Lestrange, mangemort convaincue, utiliser des sorts de soin.

Harry, à contre cœur, chercha à déchiffrer la formule de Bellatrix, dans les derniers instants qu'ils lui restaient. Il distingua quelques mots, certains inutiles mais d'autre en disant long. Plus le sort que la sorcière s'apprêtait à lancer grossissait plus Harry était certain du contre-sort à adopter.

Harry se mit alors à courir, couvrant la courte distance qui le séparait de Bellatrix. Cette dernière relâchait son sort lorsque Harry attrapa sa baguette et murmurant la formule, pointa sa propre baguette sur la poitrine de la femme.

L'effet fut presque celui attendu – et Harry béni son père de lui avoir donné le livre sur la magie noire. Le sort de Bellatrix se dispersa dans l'air et l'énergie libérée traversa Harry et se déversa par sa baguette en onde de choc. Bellatrix vola et alla s'écraser violemment sur le mur. Elle se relevait alors plus heureuse que jamais et allait lancer un autre sort lorsque Severus Rogue la stoppa.

« Il suffit Bellatrix ! Ranges-moi ce comportement de gosse qui joue au chat et secoues-toi un peu. »

Il se tourna alors vers les deux Malefoy.

« Drago, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous rentriez à Poudlard avec Potter pour ce soir. Les autres sont déjà de retour. »

Drago opina d'un signe de tête et attrapa Harry par le bras. Tous deux disparurent dans un _bang_. Laissant les mangemorts entre eux.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent face aux grilles de Poudlard. Le blond semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Ce qui surpris Harry car, lorsqu'il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt, le blond ne semblait pas du tout énervé.

Il attrapa Harry par le poignet et l'entraîna dans l'enceinte du château.

« Drago ? S'étonna alors Harry lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un énième couloir sombre et inconnu des cachots. »

Le blond s'arrêta soudain et se tourna face à Harry.

« Non mais je peux savoir à quoi tu jouais ? S'exclama alors Drago. »

La question laissa Harry sans voix. Drago Malefoy était définitivement malade… Non seulement il avait été 'gentil' avec Harry et maintenant il s'énervait. Le blond continua, ne laissant pas à Harry le loisir de penser plus longtemps.

« Je pensais que le choc de ce matin te suffirait ! Mais non ! Parce que non seulement tu te fais t'intégrer sans problème - par le Maître lui-même qui plus est ! Mais en plus dans la même journée, tu trouves le moyen de t'attirer les foudres de ma tante ! D'entendre une bonne poignée de conversations privées ! De te balader librement en plein milieu du quartier général ! De brûler au moins des centaines de mètres carrés de tapisserie rare et coûteuse ! Et en plus, de te faire apprécier par le Maître ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Non sérieusement ! Quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu te jettes comme ça dans la gueule du loup alors que tu savais parfaitement ce qui t'attendait ? Regarde-toi maintenant ! Mangemort ! Bravo ! Félicitations ! (Il eut un rire froid.) Tu devrais être fier de toi ! Alors que j'étais contre - comme une bonne moitié des autres - et que j'aurais pu t'éviter le pire, hein ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Drago. »

Le brun n'avait jamais vu Drago perdre de cette manière son self-control, mais il devait avouer que le voir ainsi à bout de souffle, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux jetant des éclaires, était vraiment excitant. Harry se gifla intérieurement, ses pensées devant trop dangereuses.

« Non, répondit le blond. Je pourrais encore en dire long sur ton comportement tellement- ! »

Mais la claque mentale que s'était assénée Harry ne suffisait pas, son esprit continuait à dériver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il en avait tellement envie… Il n'y tint plus et plaqua Drago contre le mur, rassemblant leurs lèvres.

« Bordel ! » Ne put alors s'empêcher de penser Harry, ne savant pas très bien si la remarque s'appliquer à la connerie qu'il avait faite ou tout simplement à la réaction aussi inattendue qu'exquise du blond. Le baiser s'approfondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ni d'une arrière pensée, leurs langues jouant un balai parfaitement accordé, leurs souffles se mêlant et de démêlant, leurs lèvres se joignant et se séparant pour mieux se retrouver.

Combien de fois Harry en avait-il rêvé, sans oser y penser ? « Mauvaise idée Harry ! » Pensait-il en son for intérieur « Tu sais que ça va mal finir. Arrêtes-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… ». Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Il frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond se glissaient dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, s'aventurant sur ses fesses. Il glissa alors une main sous la chemise du blond venant caresser sa peau albâtre. « Arrêtes-toi. » Continuait de murmurer la conscience de Harry. Ses lèvres longèrent le menton du blond, venant lécher son cou et ses clavicules. Il ne put s'empêcher se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit le blond se durcir contre sa cuisse, lui aussi sentant monter le désir.

Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation, il releva la tête pour sonder le regard du blond. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient d'une lueur inconnue, brûlante, « Trop tard… ». Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le pantalon du blond, venant y placer une main habille.

Drago laissa à son tour glisser ses mains le long de la ceinture du brun, se laissant guider par le plaisir. Il sentait les doigts du brun jouer toujours plus avec lui, il se mordit la lèvre. Cherchant son souffle, il laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Harry ne resta pas insensible à la respiration saccadé dans son oreille ni aux mains aventurières du blond dans son pantalon. Ses gestes se firent alors plus explorateurs, plus dangereux. Doucement, il attrapa la cuisse du blond et vint la placer contre sa hanche.

Drago se laissa guider, l'esprit embrumé et fatigué. Il ne chercha pas à savoir qui, ni où, ni comment, il était bien entre les mains habilles et le corps brûlant du brun. Pourtant lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Harry venir jouer avec son intimité, il fut frappé par un éclair de lucidité. D'un geste de l'épaule, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry.

Le brun, coupé en plein élan, le regarda cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pour seule réponse, Drago lui lança un regard froid et fermé, le regard que Harry avait l'habitude de voir. Pourtant, ces yeux lui firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide sur tête, où était passé le regard brûlant de désir que le blond lui accordait quelques instants plus tôt ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car déjà le blond était à l'autre bout du couloir.

Dans sa tête une petite voix lui murmura : « Game Over. ».

* * *

><p>Bon je ne ferai aucun commentaire supplémentaire sur ce chapitre, je pense qu'il se suffit à lui-même...<p>

Ah si, j'avais mis une petite note mais je l'avais enlevé (elle cassait trop l' 'action'). J'ai donc dit : "que ces couloirs sombres et inconnus était - définitivement - bien pratique...), je pense que même sans moi vous l'aviez déjà remarqué, c'est un procédé quand même largement répendu...

Bon, j'ai pas d'inspi' pour écrire plus, donc j'espère que je vais pas trop perdre de lecteurs d'ici la semaine prochaine. A plus !

Chapitre 11 : Lorsqu'on se réveille après un rêve...


	11. Ch 11 : Lorsqu'on se réveille

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur : **Bien le bonjour !Vous avez vu ? Je suis à l'heure ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié (mais c'est incroyable ! Je m'étonne moi-même...) ! Bref...

Alors j'ai deux nouvelles pour vous. La bonne c'est que j'ai trouvé (enfin !) comment j'allais finir mon histoire ^^. La deuxième est moins bonne... parce que, même si je sais comment l'histoire finie, je ne sais toujours pas comment je comble le vide entre ce que j'ai déjà écrit et la fin... -.-'

Mais bon ! Qui vivra verra... Alors j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, je me propose d'en profiter... Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 11 : Lorsqu'on se réveille après un rêve.**

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur froid des cachots. Que c'était-il passé au juste ? Il soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. La sensation qu'il avait à ce moment était proche de celle que l'on avait lorsqu'on se réveille après un rêve. L'étrange impression de l'avoir réellement vécu, et le désir toujours là, pourtant déjà seul.

.o0°0o.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago traversait la salle commune des Serpentards, rien dans son attitude ne pouvait laisser soupçonner ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait le regard droit et fermé, la foulée longue, les cheveux parfaitement en place, les vêtements lissés et son attitude froide et distante habituelle. Mais lorsque Pansy le vit arriver, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé Dray ? »

Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer mais son visage le laissa rien transparaître.

« De quoi Pansy chérie ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent… Je parle de ça ! Continua-t-elle en pointant le visage du blond. »

Drago fronça les sourcils puis se souvint de sa dispute avec Harry dans la cuisine, lui laissant un hématome sur le coin de la mâchoire et la lèvre fendue.

« Mais qui à bien put oser te faire ça ? Murmura Pansy, offusquée. »

Machinalement, elle porta sa main sur la blessure du blond.

« Ne me touche pas, lâcha Drago en repoussant les doigts de Pansy. »

Le geste du blond avait peut-être était plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il sentait encore trop bien les doigts de Potter lui courir sur la peau.

Pansy se figea sur place, jamais le blond n'avait été si froid avec elle.

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, termina ce dernier en s'en allant. »

Pansy le regarda partir avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Blaise, qui était derrière elle et qui avait suivi la scène, réalisa.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, pas vrai ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais quoi ? Remarqua Théodore, là également.

- Je ne sais pas… Conclut Pansy. Mais si j'attrape celui - ou celle - qui à fait ça, il - ou elle - ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! »

Quand Harry entra à son tour dans la salle commune une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de blanchir. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce que le brun ne remarqua pas non plus, fut le silence et les regards étonnés - voire choqués - qu'il attira sur lui. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se ferma, toutes les personnes dans la salle commune n'avaient plus qu'un seul sujet de conversations. Pansy dit enfin, la voix presque tremblante.

« C'est moi ? Ou… ?

- Harry Potter vient de passer avec un air contrarié sur le visage…

- … complètement débraillé…

- … les cheveux en bataille…

- … et des suçons dans le cou… »

Pansy, Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent et blêmirent. Théodore déglutit et se résolut à dire ce qu'ils pensaient tous les trois mais qu'aucun n'osait dire.

« … et il avait un bleu sur la joue.

- Ne me dites pas que… Commença Pansy incapable de formuler la suite.

- Ne dis pas de connerie Pansy, jamais Dray n'est sorti avec un homme, essaya de se rassurer Blaise. »

Drago arriva dans leur dos. Il avait de nouveau enfilé son masque de mensonge, ses talents d'acteurs prenant le relais sur la vérité. Il leur lança d'un air décontracté – mais chemise boutonnée pour cacher les suçons qu'Harry avait laissés sur son torse

« Vous vous faites des idées.

- Dray ! Sursauta Pansy. Dis-moi que c'est des conneries.

- C'est des conneries, alors calmes-toi. Blaise a raison, je ne sortirai pas avec un homme… »

Il se pencha sur Pansy et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Il lui adressa un sourire, elle sembla se détendre.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Les meetings ça me casse complètement… »

.o0°0o.

« Bordel ! Je suis le dernier des cons… »

Harry avait passé une nuit atroce, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Drago et dès qu'il s'endormait - s'il y arrivait - la douleur dans son bras venait le réveiller rapidement.

Le lendemain matin lors du petit déjeuné, il se laissa tomber à la table des Gryffondors à côté de Ron. Il poussa un long soupir et posa sa tête sur le bois.

Il n'avait pas faim, juste sommeil. Ron, remarquant son état, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Alors pas assez dormi ? »

Dean et Seamus, saisissant l'occasion, ne purent retenir leurs remarques.

« Une panne d'oreiller, serpentin ?

- Ou alors t'as fait la fête avec cotillon ? »

Ils rirent à leur propre blague pourrie (nda : désolée… -.-' j'étais fatiguée, c'est sorti tout seul…). Puis reprenant un peu sérieux, ils s'approchèrent un peu de Harry.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Demanda Seamus.

- Que t'as loupé un coup hier soir ? Précisa Dean. »

Harry frissonna à l'idée même que l'on puisse appeler son dérapage un 'coup'. Mais il s'efforça de garder son calme.

« Les nouvelles vont vites, répondit-il simplement avec un soupir et un gros pincement au cœur.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'étonna Dean. Jamais t'avais loupé un coup !

- Les gars, Potter est malade ! S'exclama Seamus pour les autres en se levant. Il- »

Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Harry le forçait à se rassoire et se taire.

« Ok, on se calme, lâcha le rouge et or en levant les mains.

- Elle était si forte tête que ça ? S'interrogea Ron.

- Plutôt, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Ou alors elle aime qu'on lui courre après, proposa le roux.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry autant pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Elle était comment ? Demandèrent les deux autres Gryffondors en cœur.

- Cheveux blonds… Avec un sourire et un regard à tomber par terre… Et super sexy, décrit Harry les yeux dans le vague, retenant un sourire béat.

- Blonde ? S'étonna Seamus. Tu ne peux pas décrire un peu plus, le blond c'est hyper courant.

- Une vraie blonde ? Demanda Ron, surpris que son ami aime les blondes (nda : entre nous, il aime surtout les blonds…).

- Oui… Soupira Harry.

- Ah ! Là ça réduit les recherches ! Dit Dean enthousiaste. »

Harry poussa un autre soupir.

« Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment les gars là. Quand bien même je ne l'ai pas demandé…

- Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'entre elle et toi c'était sérieux ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Ouais, je crois qu'au fond de moi j'avais espéré, mais pas comme on est parti. »

Les trois Gryffondors marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, comme un vieux film qu'on met sur pause ou un mauvais raccord cinématographique dont l'image saute un peu.

« Pardon ? Finirent-ils par lâcher en cœur. »

Harry se redressa sur son siège et les regarda tout les trois en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux dire que tu avais espéré quelque chose de vous, que ça dure ? Se lança Ron.

- Oui.

- Et elle t'as lâché ?

- Oui, répondit douloureusement Harry. »

« Même si je dois avouer que je lui littéralement sauter dessus hier… Normal qu'il me lâche… » Se reprocha-t-il intérieurement. Les trois autres se regardèrent à nouveau, puis ils se tournèrent vers Harry.

« Mais _quoi_ à la fin ? S'énerva un peu le Serpentard. »

Ron inspira profondément et se lança, comme s'il sautait d'une falaise sans rien pour atterrir.

« C'est que à chaque fois - soit très peu -, qu'on entendait parlé de tes soirées… animées, jamais tu ne nous avais parlé de quelque chose pour durer, ou en tout cas tu n'étais pas sérieux.

- Jamais on a entendu dire que tu _aimais_ une fille, précisa Dean. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser sarcastiquement : « Normal, c'était des hommes le reste du temps… ». Mais il retint sa remarque, réalisant qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais dit et que l'annoncer comme ça au petit déj' ça leur ferait un choc. Il se contenta de répondre un joli mensonge cliché.

« Tout le monde peut changer…

- Elle est si bien que ça ? Demanda Seamus.

- Non, même pas, réalisa Harry. Pourri jusqu'au trognon, avec un caractère d'aristocrate, et un ego sur-dimensionné… Et de grands talents d'acteur.

- T'es maso… Pâlit Dean.

- Peut-être bien que oui, soupira Harry. »

Le brun attrapa une assiette de pancakes (nda : … pardon moi-même… et puis P n°1 aussi.) qu'il engloutit et descendit un verre de jus de citrouille, se disant que ça ne servait à rien qu'il se rende malade pour un pourri comme Malefoy.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en dormit mieux les nuits suivantes. Toujours hanté par le même rêve, dont jamais il ne se souvenait.

Cette nuit-là, il en rêvait encore.

_Les flammes l'entouraient. Elles l'agressaient. Elles lui brûlaient la peau. La fumée lui obscurcissait la vue. Elle l'étouffait. Le crépitement des étagères en feu, cette odeur de poussière, de bois carbonisé, cette chaleur écrasante et cette douleur derrière sa tête. Tout semblait si réel, pourtant Harry rêvait, il se savait. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux, et tout serait fini. Mais Harry n'y arrivait pas, il était là, incapable de se réveiller._

_Tout était palpable, est-ce vraiment un rêve ? « Oui. Je rêve. » S'obstinait-il à penser. Puis ce froid glacial. Froid et noir comme la mort, vide. Vide de tout et absent de rien. L'impression de tomber, tomber sans fin, toujours plus froid, toujours plus noir, toujours plus loin. Et la morsure des flammes était toujours là, elle aussi, Harry la sentait contre sa peau, pourtant il était gelé à l'intérieur. « Je rêve. » Continuait-il, inlassable. Cependant, tout ça, la violence des flammes, ce chaud étouffant, ce froid glacial, ce chaos abyssal, avaient un air de déjà vu. Puis un rire, carnassier, tranchant. Il retentit longtemps. Lui aussi trop réel pour avoir était rêvé._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, nauséeux. Son bras gauche semblait être écorché, les nerfs à vif. Sa respiration était lourde et douloureuse à cause de son côté blessé par les sorts du Lord Noir. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il se leva, tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau, regarda son reflet livide dans le miroir. Il resta là longtemps à contempler les marbrures blanches qui courraient sur sa peau en guise de cicatrices.

* * *

><p>Voilà fini ! (trop court n'est-ce pas ?)<p>

Et pendant que j'y suis, je tiens à vous faire remarquer que même si Ron, Dean et Seamus parlent de Drago comme d'une femme, Harry n'utilise jamais le 'elle' ou autres pronoms féminin pour le désigner (je m'y suis appliquée).

Sinon, à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre... Chapitre 12 : Flammes éteintes.


	12. Ch 12 : Flammes éteintes

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum), et puis dans le genre pas drôle y'a pas mieux, je dirais même anti-humour, genre de plombe-l'ambiance.

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

****Note de l'auteur : ****Salut ! Salut ! Alors pour ce premier mercredi de septembre voilà un court chapitre qui renoue un peu plus avec " l'intrigue principale " (si je peux me permettre le terme... Parce que je me doute quand même bien que vous êtes sûrement là pour du HP/DM et un peu de lemon)... Alors voilà, je tenais aussi à m'excuser (même si c'est un bien grand mot) pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire subir aux perso' jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que malgré ça y'en ait plus d'un qui lise... (je l'espère sincèrement sans me faire plus d'illusions que ça...). En plus je traîne en longueur autour d'une histoire que je me permet de réécrire de A à Z (à part les noms et quelques faits... Je dois vous avouer que la liste des choses changées est longue que la liste des choses inchangées...).

Bon ok, j'arrête la phase déprim' et je vous laisse lire parce qu'après tout... Je suis quand même là pour ça. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 12 : Flammes éteintes.**

Harry était face à son miroir.

De quoi avait-il rêvé déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus, il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant il se rappelait clairement avoir entendu le rire de Pansy juste avant de se réveiller. « Comme ce soir-là… » Pensa-t-il, inconsciemment. Puis il réagit. Notant cette remarque surprenante dans un coin de sa mémoire, il retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il croisa Pansy, il ne put s'empêcher de le lui demander.

« Tu étais là pas vrai ?

- Quand ? Demanda-t-elle alors, réellement surprise.

- Le jour où j'ai perdu la mémoire, quand le magasin à brûler. »

Elle sembla se tendre, tout comme Blaise qui l'accompagnait. Elle le fixa un moment puis finit par questionner.

« Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de savoir Pansy, insista Harry, sérieux.

- Savoir quoi ? Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire, j'en suis convaincue. »

Elle fixa le brun un moment, Harry ne dit rien. Il savait parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. Harry restant silencieux, elle s'en alla à grand pas suivie de Blaise, un air inquiet peint sur leur visage.

Lorsque le soir même, Harry trouva sa chambre sans dessus dessous, il ne chercha pas longtemps avant de trouver qui aurait pu faire cela. Il fit rapidement l'inventaire de ses affaires et remarqua l'absence de son carnet à dessin. Heureusement, c'était la seule chose manquante. On avait bien essayer d'ouvrir le tiroir, mais apparemment rien n'était venu à bout du sceau, pas même les explosions qui avaient noirci le mur et le reste du bureau.

Il soupira. Et lui qui parlait de redorer le blason de Serpentard ! Ce qu'il avait été con d'espérer ! « Les Serpentards sont perfides par nature… Ils sont mauvais, ils l'ont toujours été. Le Seigneur Noir n'avait fait que révéler leur vrai visage au reste du monde. » Pensa-t-il amerment.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de sa porte encore grande ouverte. Pansy se cala dans l'encadrement, le carnet dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

« On chercher quelque chose Potter ?

- Pansy, soupira le brun, arrête ça, c'est complètement ridicule. Alors maintenant rends-moi ce carnet.

- Non, non, monsieur. Dis-moi ce que contient ce tiroir d'abord.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- Ouvres-le dans ce cas.

- Je ne peux pas. »

Pansy sortit alors un briquet de sa poche et l'alluma.

« Tu tiens à ce tas de papier pas vrai ? Alors ouvres-le. »

Voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle finit par ajouter en éteignant le briquet.

« Ou alors je peux très bien exposer à qui veut l'entendre ton penchant fort pour ta _belle blonde_… Tu sais, les rumeurs vont vite chez les griffons. Je me demandais si en fait _elle_ ne pouvait pas être 'il'…

- Parkison, menaça Harry.

- Attends, il me semble avoir vu son portrait là-dedans. Et il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas tout à fait compris… »

Elle feuilleta le carnet et s'arrêtant à la page qu'elle cherchait, elle montra le dessin à Harry.

« Cela ne semble pas te surprendre, constata le brun.

- Non. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu lui aies fait quelque chose qui l'ait poussé à me mentir… Au fait, _Le premier et le dernier, la seule fois_. De quoi ? »

Harry serra les dents. « C'est bien ce que je voudrais savoir moi aussi ! » Pensa-t-il avec amertume. Pansy continua, criant presque.

« Ouvres ce putain de tiroir Potter !

- La ferme ! S'exclama Harry, jetant un sort en direction de la sorcière. »

Cette dernière, voyant arriver le sortilège, ferma les yeux quelques instants et rentra la tête dans les épaules. S'apercevant que rien ne se passait, elle rouvrit les paupières, elle vit alors le carnet prendre feu en un instant. Elle le laissa échapper avec un petit cri suraigu.

Harry regarda avec regret les feuilles se consumer, noircissant et se recroquevillant sur elles-mêmes. Il fixa les flammes, vacillantes, envoûtantes.

Soudain, un éclair de révélation lui traversa l'esprit. Il vacilla un instant puis se redressa, il fixa Pansy. Cette dernière pâlit et sembla trembler sous le poids du regard.

« Le feu… Murmura Harry. »

Maintenant tout lui revenait, le feu, le coffret magique, puis le tiroir et les dossiers de son père aussi. Tout était revenu, comme si ses souvenirs n'avaient fait qu'attendre l'évènement qui les feraient resurgir.

Inexplicablement, une sorte de rage sourde monta en lui, la totalité de ses émotions étant dirigées contre Malefoy. Pourquoi le blond l'avait-il entraîné avec eux ce samedi soir ? Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé du coffret ? Pourquoi l'avoir ensuite laisser en proie aux flammes ? Pourquoi être ensuite revenu, puis l'avoir séduit ? Pourquoi s'être abandonné à lui, puis enfuit ? Trop de pourquoi restés sans réponses. Trop de violence dans ce souvenir des flammes. Soudain Harry regretta presque d'avoir trouvé la clé de ses souvenirs.

Des sons, des sensations, des odeurs. Tout lui revenait en même temps dans un ballet désaccordé, un fouillis total. Harry était incapable de trouver ses mots, pourtant ce trop plein d'émotion devait sortir.

Presque inconsciemment ses jambes le guidèrent hors de sa chambre. Il se planta dans la salle commune et sonda les personnes aux alentours. Il jeta un regard noir à Blaise et à Théodore, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Drago. « Malefoy, je te hais. » Pensa-t-il avec amertume et froideur, toute trace de tentation disparues, laissant place à une déception aigre « Oh, que je hais ta gueule d'ange… Je te hais et tu m'attires… Tu es mon désir le plus noir. ».

Harry savait que Drago devait y être pour quelque chose, c'était le 'cerveau'. Mais le blond regardait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, totalement indifférent. C'en était trop, Harry craqua. Aucun mot ne lui venait pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, pourtant il déversa un flot de paroles, toutes remplies de menaces et de dégoût. D'ordinaire il ne parlait pas le fourchelangue, mais les circonstances l'imposaient.

Lorsque les premiers mots sortirent de sa bouche, il sentit tous les Serpentards se raidir autour de lui. Il ne parlait pas fort, il le savait, mais tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, cela aussi il le savait. Et même si les Serpentards ne le comprenaient pas, ils sentaient clairement la colère que Harry tentait de contenir. Alors comme une malédiction dirigée contre sa propre Maison, le brun murmura quelques phrases dont la cruauté ne saurait être traduite.

La dernière phrase que prononça Harry resta un moment en suspend dans l'air, il toisa à nouveau l'assemblé, remarquant Blaise et Théodore qui avait blêmi, et Drago toujours impassible. Il se tourna alors vers Pansy, il la fixa un moment puis lança d'une voix claire.

« Libre à toi de parler de ma _belle blonde_ à qui tu veux, je m'en contrefous ! Mais essayes de te souvenir que tu n'impliqueras pas que moi dans l'histoire. »

Il sentit Drago se raidir sur son siège, et Pansy perdre contenance. Puis il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Tout le monde dans la salle commune resta sans voix, tous surpris par l'attitude de Harry qui s'était appliqué à ne jamais faire de vague mais qui, depuis quelques jours, semblait être au cœur de la tempête.

.o0°0o.

Harry s'installa à son bureau, il regarda le tiroir avec appréhension et l'ouvrit d'un sort. Les dossiers étaient là, impeccables, attendant son retour dans cette odeur forte de vieux parchemins. Harry le referma violement. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ?

* * *

><p>... Bon bah djà fini... Oui, je sais ce chapitre est *hyper* court mais bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Sinon, j'espère qu'il a quand même plus à un minimum (l'histoire de dire que je ne perde pas d'autres lecteurs, c'est quand même vachement déprimant) et puis je vous laisse tranquille avec mes histoires de lecteurs ou pas lecteurs...<p>

Pour ceux qui suivent je vous remercie et puis à la semaine prochaine.

Chapitre 13 : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. (c'est une expression, le chapitre suivant n'est pas plus drôle que les autres... désolée... Pourtant j'ai toujours voulu faire une fiction drôle mais j'y arrive pas, j'arrive pas à trouver les idées pour...)


	13. Ch 13 : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

****Note de l'auteur : ****Salut ! Alors plusieurs choses... La première : je tenais à vous remercier sincèrement pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière (avec l'arrivée de septembre, retour aux études et tout et tout, ça m'avait vraiment plombé le moral)... Donc promis, j'arrête de douter de vous !

Et puis la deuxième : pour répondre à la review de Dulanoire et à tout ceux qui ont trouvé que la manière dont Harry retrouvait la mémoire était une peu du genre auteur-qui-a-peur-de-se-faire-assassiner-par-des-lecteurs-en-colère, alors je tiens à vous assurer que depuis le début de mon histoire (ou du moins à partir du moment où j'ai décidé que Harry perdrait la mémoire, j'ai décidé qu'il la retrouverait comme ça... Donc non, ce n'était pas une décision du genre précipitée, je suis désolée si c'est l'impression que ça a donné.

Et puis enfin : je m'excuse parce que je sais au combien la mémoire est quelque chose d'important - pour nous tous comme pour les sorciers (je pense)-, et c'est également quelque chose avec lequel je vais joué (notamment dans ce chapitre). Alors pardonnez-moi, mais vous verrez qu'ensuite presque tout devient important.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 13 : Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.**

Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Harry n'entendit plus parler de mangemort ni de son 'histoire' avec Drago Malefoy. Même la Marque sembla se calmer, arrêtant de faire souffrir le brun des nuits durant.

Il mit alors cette tranquillité à disposition pour réfléchir. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment se sortir de ses propres problèmes, il hésita longtemps à en parler à quelqu'un, mais n'importe qui aurait été mieux que son père. Il imaginait parfaitement la conversation : « Salut papa, je suis un mangemort maintenant ! » et son père répondant « Félicitation mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi. ».

Harry refusait également d'impliquer ses amis, pour simple et bonne raison que Ron et Hermione étaient à Gryffondor. Il se voyait très mal leur annoncer le fait qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis parce que lui avait eu la folie de croire à la mort du Lord Noir. Non, ses amis prendraient ça pour de la lâcheté, et finiraient sûrement par ce dire qu'il était un Serpentard comme tout les autres : mangemort et lâche.

Alors le brun essaya d'oublier, de faire comme si de rien n'était, d'effacer tout ça de sa mémoire, mais même si les rumeurs sur sa _belle blonde_ s'étaient taries et que les mangemorts semblaient faire profil bas, sa conscience n'était pas tranquille.

Sa fierté criait vengeance, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait le visage de Drago, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il l'apercevait son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort, plus vite. Et dès qu'il était seul, que le silence l'entourait, il arrivait à entendre le souffle du blond sur son oreille. Harry avait l'impression que le fantôme de Malefoy le hantait, le blond était presque devenu une obsession. Pourtant la seule chose que Harry voulait c'était le haïr, lui en vouloir pour la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mis. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulait juste comprendre ce qui avait poussé Drago à agir comme ça.

Harry décida alors qu'il voulait connaître le blond, le connaître réellement. De cette manière, il espérait s'apercevoir au combien Drago Malefoy était mauvais, simplement pour pouvoir le haïr. Oui, la haine était la meilleure solution, rejeter toute la cause de ses malheurs sur un autre, rien de plus simple, rien de plus lâche. « Après tout je suis un Serpentard : mangemort et lâche. ».

Mais Harry n'eut jamais l'occasion d'aborder le blond pour lui parler, ce dernier évitant toujours qu'ils soient seuls - ou l'évitant tout simplement.

Les vacances de printemps arrivèrent et Harry décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de recul. Il emporta les dossiers que son père lui avait confier avec lui, pour les lui rendre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à les lire sans craindre qu'ils tombent entre les mains des mangemorts. Quand il les tendit à son père, ce dernier ne posa aucune question. Il les reprit sans demander la moindre explication. Lorsque Harry essaya de se justifier un peu mal à l'aise en disant qu'il ne voulait pas suivre ses pas car il était différent, son père lui sourit et répondit simplement.

« Je sais. »

Harry passa ses vacances enfermé chez lui, sans cesser de ruminer du noir. Il ne voulait pas sortir, ne voir personne. Il ne prit pas la peine d'envoyer de lettre à ses amis, prenant à peine le temps de lire celles qu'il recevait.

Il perdit tout notion de temps, oubliant la date ou les jours de la semaine, si bien que le jour où Hedwige lui apporta un petit colis, il fut surpris. Ce ne fut qu'en parcourant la lettre jointe qu'il se rendit compte que c'était l'anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans. Hermione avait envoyé la lettre et offert avec une toute petite fiole en forme de goutte, reliée à un fin cordon de cuir qui servait de collier. Harry fut profondément touché par le geste et ne tarda pas à recevoir la lettre de Ron. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans la solitude et le silence.

Mais parmi toutes ses noires pensées, Harry réfléchissait. Doucement dans sa tête se dessinaient les premières ébauches d'un plan complexe. Un plan qu'il échafauda pendant presque toutes les vacances, s'absentant parfois plusieurs jours afin de rassembler tous les éléments nécessaires à le bâtir.

Son père, souvent absent le jour, ne lui posa pas de question sur son comportement étrange et distant, ni sur ses longues absences, ni lorsque le dernier jour des vacances Harry lui demanda de le déposer devant leur ancienne maison.

C'était une maison située dans un petit village, légèrement en retrait par rapport à Londres. Elle avait brûlé un soir d'hiver, dix-sept ans auparavant, alors que son père l'avait amené pour faire des courses. Sa mère avait péri dans l'incendie.

Jamais on n'avait démoli ce qu'il restait de cette maison, elle tombait en ruine lentement, les ronces envahissaient le jardin chaque jour un peu plus. Parmi les décombres et les herbes hautes, entre les épines du jardin, poussaient en pêle-mêle des fleurs diverses. Les massifs n'étant plus entretenus la nature reprenait ses droits.

Harry entra par la porte noircie, aux gonds vieux et grinçants. Il traversa le couloir aux tapisseries en lambeaux. Il arriva face à l'ancien escalier, à l'étage se trouvait avant deux chambres, la sienne et celle de ses parents, et une salle de bain. A sa gauche, il y avait autrefois le bureau de son père et le garage. A sa droite, la cuisine et le salon, c'était de là qu'était parti le feu, la couleur noire encre des restes en témoignait, ainsi que l'absence d'un pan de mur complètement brûlé. D'après la police, le feu dans la cheminée aurait pris sur le tapis se répandant rapidement dans tout le salon. Lily était dans la cuisine et, assise à la table dos aux flammes, n'aurait remarqué le feu que trop tard.

Harry s'avança dans la cuisine, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, elle n'avait pas pu s'enfuir.

Mais tout cela, c'était ce que les moldus avait écrit dans un coin du journal à la page fait-divers.

Non, ce que les moldus n'avaient pas vu c'était la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait dans le ciel ce soir-là. Harry ayant à peine un an ne s'en souvenait plus, mais il l'imaginait parfaitement flottante, pâle et cruelle, au-dessus de chez lui.

Le brun n'avait jamais cessé de se demander pourquoi les mangemorts s'en était-il pris à sa mère. Quand il y pensait, sa mort était plus qu'incohérente. Tout le monde avait entendu parlé de l'histoire du Lord Noir parcourant la nuit comme un frisson, recrutant les sorciers et sorcières puissants, tuant tout ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Alors pourquoi s'en était-il prit à sa mère, elle qui était mauvaise magicienne, elle qui ne faisait parti ni de l'Ordre ni du Ministère ? Pourquoi ne s'en être pris qu'à elle et pas à toute la famille comme le faisait d'ordinaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'il fallait attaquer quelqu'un chez les Potter c'était bien le père, Auror réputé déjà à l'époque, et non pas la mère, simplement employée au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry soupira, il n'était pas triste. Même là, debout au milieu de ses ruines, il ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu sa mère, il ne se souvenait même plus de son visage, de son sourire, de son parfum. Il pouvait facilement imaginer ses yeux en se regardant dans le miroir, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle. La seule chose qu'il éprouvait pour Lily Potter était une sorte de respect profond et il s'attachait à son souvenir, par respect pour son père. Même lui ne serait dire ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à cet endroit.

Le Serpentard attrapa sa valise et quitta la maison. Il repassa au milieu des herbes hautes, poussa à nouveau de portillon à l'entrée et se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois les ruines.

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent à Pourdlard normalement. Ron n'arrêta pas de parler de ses vacances et du nouveau balai que ses frères et lui s'étaient acheté après cinq ans d'économies. Hermione parla un peu de la France où elle partait régulièrement. Harry les écouta, bercer par la simplicité et la passion de leurs récits, lui n'avait rien de à raconter, juste des choses à cacher.

Mais il ne s'aperçut pas des regards inquiet et suspicieux que lui jetaient ses deux amis.

.o0°0o.

Le jeudi matin, Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle. Il regardait avec grande attention, le pendentif de son collier. C'était la toute petite fiole en forme de goutte, que Hermione lui avait offert. A l'intérieur, se mouvait un souvenir, un long filament gris-argent, ni eau ni air, la matière s'enroulait et se déroulait avec fluidité dans la fiole.

Cette fiole était le résultat d'une des expériences qu'il avait menait pendant les vacances. Le souvenir, c'était le sien, mais il ignorait réellement ce qu'il contenait. La seule chose qu'il savait, était qu'il devrait attendre l'aboutissement de la première étape de son plan avant de pouvoir se souvenir à nouveau.

Les premiers hiboux arrivèrent avec eux le courrier. Alors que Harry ne s'y attendait pas du tout, Hedwige lui apporta une lettre de son père - il aurait reconnu l'écriture entre milles. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, intrigué, et découvrit à l'intérieur un morceau de parchemin froissé et un petit flacon. Il déplia le mot et le lut.

_Je ne sais pas dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu, mais le Ministère va venir t'arrêter bientôt. Trouves-toi une Pensine et regarde ça. Tu comprendras. P.S. : Faudra qu'on s'explique tout les deux._

Harry, étonné, prit la petite fiole qui était dans l'enveloppe et, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la lettre s'enflamma entre ses doigts. Il lâcha le bout de papier. Il n'était pas rare que son père lui envoie un bout de parchemin lui demandant des nouvelles ou répondant à un courrier que Harry aurait envoyé auparavant, mais jamais il n'avait ensorcelé le mot enfin qu'il disparaisse.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus loin, il se leva d'un bond sous les yeux étonnés des autres. Il sortit de la Grande Salle à toute allure et retourna rapidement dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il lui restait un peu de temps avant le début des cours. Là, il trouva par chance Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Drago. Il se dirigea directement vers eux. En le voyant arrivé, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sur son ton faussement amusé.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pâle, Potty. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Malefoy, j'ai besoin de ta Pensine, dit le brun, ignorant la question.

- Si tu en veux une demande donc à un professeur, je suis sûr que l'un d'eux pourra te dépanner, répondit le blond sans le regarder. »

Harry se pencha sur lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Comprends bien que ce n'est pas une question Malefoy. J'en ai besoin tout de suite. »

Drago le fixa un moment puis lâcha un soupir.

« Suis-moi. »

Le blond le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et le fit entrer. Il ferma la porte, chercha la Pensine, puis la posa sur une table basse.

« Vas-y. »

Harry ne se le fit pas redire. Il versa le contenu de la fiole que son père avait envoyé dans la Pensine et y plongea à son tour.

_Harry se trouva alors au Ministère, dans les couloirs des tribunaux, un des plus profond car il ne voyait ni la lumière du jour, ni l'ascenceur. Il vit passer son père à toute allure suivit par un Auror._

_« Pourquoi me convoquer au procès d'un simple mangemort ? Demanda James Potter, inquiet et essoufflé. Tu es sûr que c'est moi qu'on demande ?_

_- Oui, confirma l'Auror. Aucun doute possible. »_

_Ils arrivèrent face à une des portes de tribunaux et entrèrent en fracas. James Potter traversa la salle en quelques enjambées et se trouva face au juge._

_« Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître (nda : on la fait à la française) ?_

_- Parfaitement, répondit d'un air pincé le juge, le teint pâle. Mangemort ! Veuillez répéter ce que vous nous avez dit tout à l'heure. »_

_James se tourna face au mangemort. Harry le reconnut, c'était l'homme qu'il avait vu avec Bellatrix et Rogue le jour de son 'admittion', le troisième mangemort. L'homme avait un sourire immonde, rempli d'un plaisir malsain. Mais ses yeux ne semblaient pas rire, ils avaient l'air absent, presque comme morts._

_« J'ai dit que j'avais un nom qui pourrait vous intéresser tout particulièrement. J'ai dit que Harry Potter était un mangemort. »_

Harry ressortit de la Pensine. Il se laissa tomber sur un siège. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il essayait de se rappeler de son plan.

Malefoy n'était plus là. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et Harry pouvait voir par l'entrebâillement la salle commune. Drago s'y trouvait à nouveau, entouré par ses trois acolytes.

Harry se redressa et poussa un soupir. Il retira le souvenir de son père de la Pensine et le laissa s'évaporer dans les airs. Il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa un papier, il griffonna un message dessus puis le plia et le mit dans une enveloppe qu'il adressa à Drago. Il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait aussi vite.

Harry prit ensuite la fiole qui contenait le souvenir de son père, la remplit de quelque de ses souvenirs afin d'oublier. Il y mit la nuit de l'incendie, le moment du pacte passé avec le Lord Noir à la conversation entre Narcissa et Bellatrix, sa 'dispute' avec Drago et leur 'dérapage' dans les cachots, le retour de ses souvenirs et ceux concernant les dossiers de son père.

Harry murmura quelques mots en fourchelangue pour lui-même puis se concentra sur ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Lorsqu'il eut suffisamment répété son plan jusqu'à le connaître inconsciemment, il prit le souvenir du message de son père et de ce qu'il venait de faire puis le glissa dans la fiole. Il mit la bouteille dans l'enveloppe et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il perdit connaissance un instant.

.o0°0o.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans son lit. Il observa la tenture au plafond un moment, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Il souvenait simplement d'avoir vu le courrier arriver dans la Grande Salle mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il était revenu à sa chambre.

Il bougea un peu. Dans sa main, il sentit une enveloppe. Il se redressa avec l'étrange conviction de devoir aller voir Malefoy. Il sortit de sa chambre et retourna dans la salle commune. Drago était toujours là, les trois autres aussi.

Harry laissa ses jambes le guider sans se poser de questions. Il s'approcha du blond et se pencha sur lui. Ce dernier le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Potter ? Demanda Malefoy, méfiant. Tu veux autre chose ? »

Harry était en train de peser le pour et le contre, faire ou ne pas faire ce que son corps lui criait. Avant même d'avoir aboutit à une solution, il embrassa le blond sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes dans la salle commune. Le baiser fut doux et rapide, Harry prit plaisir au contact ses lèvres sur celles de Malefoy. Puis il s'en alla avec un sourire en coin, tout simplement heureux. Personne n'avait alors remarqué l'enveloppe que le brun venait de glisser à Drago.

.o0°0o.

Drago resta assis dans son siège pendant un moment, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il se décida à sortir de sa léthargie, il réalisa au combien Blaise et Théodore riaient et que Pansy bouillonnant de rage. Il réalisa aussi le poids des regards et du silence qui l'entourait. Il poussa un soupir et se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à toutes les personnes qui osaient encore le fixer. Puis il ouvrit la lettre que Harry lui avait glissée dans les mains quelques instants auparavant. Il y avait griffonné un mot rapide accompagné d'un flacon apparemment plein de souvenirs.

_Comme le dit si bien de proverbe, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Alors, bienvenue dans mon enfer, __My__Dear__ ! Tu vas devoir être convainquant pour me sortir de là. Et je te préviens, je ne m'en excuserai pas. Je prends mon pied dans cette vengeance…_

_P.S. : Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, tu seras gentil, rend-moi mes souvenirs._

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour. Mais ses yeux eux ne riaient pas, bien au contraire. Puis lorsque le blond réussit à se clamer, Théodore et Blaise avait cessé de pouffer et commençaient à s'inquiéter du comportement du blond.

« Dray, ça va ? S'enquit Pansy qui commençait à paniquer face à cette réaction inattendue. »

Le rire de Drago cessa aussi vite qu'il lui était venu, laissant place à un petit ricanement froid.

« L'enfoiré… »

* * *

><p>Alors voilà un chapitre pas mal long qui se termine ! J'aimais bien l'idée que l'on puisse finir sur un Malefoy un peu en pétard et qui se met à insulter Harry (parce que ça ne vas pas trop avec le personnage original donc ça me plaît... c'est pas logique mais c'est pas grave...).<p>

Donc voilà pour ce chapitre ! Et puis à la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Chapitre 14 : Comment étouffer un scandale en deux-deux.


	14. Ch 14 : Comment étouffer un scandale

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Hello everybody ! J'étais vachement heureuse de voir les commentaires que le chapitre de la semaine dernière a suscité. Y'en a qui ont déjà leurs théories sur la suite de l'histoire, alors pour vous... bah vous verrez bien (j'vais pas détruire le suspens de ma propre fic (ou même dans celle d'un autre), je suis pas là pour ça) !

Alors pour toutes ces histoires de vengeance (sur Pansy, sur Drago et autres...), je préfère la méthode 'douce' (dans 'douce' comprendre plutôt 'sadique moralement') et intelligente à la mutilation ou la violence pure (ça je le garde pour les inconnus... je pense).

Et enfin pour ceux qui trouvent que ça va trop vite entre Harry et Drago, je vous dois un petite explication : Premièrement, c'est ma manière de faire, c'est moins compliqué et ça évite tous les longs monologues prise-de-tête sur les sentiments d'un héros tourmenté. Et deuxièmement, je tiens à rappeler que Harry a volontairement effacé tout ce qui le reliait aux mangemorts (entre autre), donc tout ce qui lui donnait un prétexte pour haïr Drago... Et puis troisièmement, se référer au début de ce chapitre (ça m'a inspiré quelques phrases 'poétiques' qui méritent d'être dans l'histoire).

... Wahlà ! J'ai vachement écrit ! Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 14 : Comment étouffer un scandale en deux-deux.**

Haine et amour, les passions égoïstes que tout rapproche et que tout oppose. Mais lorsque la mémoire désire haïr et que le corps désir aimer… Si les souvenirs disparaissent avec la haine, alors que reste-t-il ?

.o0°0o.

Harry se retrouva soudainement projeté au sol, le nez dans la poussière du Grand Hall, incapable de bouger à cause du sort qu'on lui avait jeté. Un homme s'approcha de lui prudemment et, prenant sa baguette, demanda.

« Harry Potter ?

- Vous auriez eu l'air malin si ça n'avait pas été moi… Lâcha le brun avec sarcasme, plutôt surpris qu'on le traite ainsi de bon matin.

- On vous conduit au Ministère.

- Le Ministère ? S'étonna sincèrement Harry. On m'accuse de quelque chose ?

- Oui, au mieux de travailler avec les mangemorts, lui répondit l'inspecteur en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

- Et au pire ?

- D'en être un… »

Suite à l'arrestation aussi rapide qu'inattendue, le silence total régnait dans le Hall principal de Poudlard. Même si l'heure des cours arrivait à toute allure, la plupart des élèves présents restèrent, silencieux, encore longtemps après l'intervention des Aurors. Un jeune Serpentard qui avait suivi la scène, sortant de sa torpeur, se mit à courir jusqu'à sa Salle Commune. Il venait de franchir la porte lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il recula d'un pas en s'excusant et, voyant qu'il venait de cogner Drago Malefoy, se mit à bégayer complètement paniqué et à bout de souffle.

« P… Po… Potter ! Ils… Ils-

- Quoi Potter ? S'exclama Pansy énervé à la simple mention du nom. Et qui 'ils' ?

- Le Ministère ! Dit le jeune garçon. Ils viennent d'arrêter Potter ! »

Pansy grimaça. Blaise et Théodore arrêtèrent leur discussion et se tournèrent vers Drago. Le blond resta impassible.

« Quel con ! On lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas faire de remous sinon le Ministère s'intéresserait rapidement à lui ! Ragea Pansy. Il est définitivement inutile ! Rah je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Et puis qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! C'est son problème qu'il le garde ! Ca lui fera les pieds !

- Mauvaise idée, intervint Théodore. Il en sait déjà énormément, si jamais ils fouillent un peu sa tête ça risque de directement retomber sur nous.

- Apparemment il a retrouvé sa mémoire, compléta Blaise. Alors il pourrait aussi très bien décidé de nous vendre pour qu'il ait la paix. »

Le première année les regarda tour à tour avec un mélange de respect et d'incompréhension. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Drago le fixait d'un regard noir, il finit par déguerpir. Le blond parla finalement, avec un ton lent et calculateur.

« Je crois, que Potter a déjà un plan pour se sortir d'affaire… Il a juste besoin de mettre la pression aux Aurors pour qu'ils bouclent l'enquête plus vite et fassent des erreurs. »

Il marqua un temps de pause puis regarda tour à tour ses acolytes.

« Vous, vous restez ici, moi j'y vais. On se retrouve ce soir au meeting. D'ici-là le problème Potter sera réglé. »

Puis, avant même que Pansy ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Drago retourna dans sa chambre à grands pas, le poing crispé sur la fiole de souvenirs que Harry lui avait confié.

.o0°0o.

Le brun se retrouva enfermé dans une pièce simple, sans ornement ni autres meubles qu'une table et deux chaises. La salle ne comportait même pas de porte, l'entrée devait être contrôlée par magie et de l'extérieur. Pour plus de précaution encore, on lui avait laissé les menottes aux poignets, ces dernières empêchant l'utilisation de la magie.

Harry soupira, il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il était ici. Cela devait sûrement avoir quelque chose en rapport avec ses pertes de mémoire fréquentes et l'ancienne enquête dont il avait été le seul suspect. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un avait dit au Ministère qu'il avait été présent dans le repère des mangemorts. Mais comment auraient-ils fait pour le savoir ? Le Ministère avait-il une taupe chez les mangemorts ?

Il s'assit face à la table, se cala de la manière la plus décontractée possible et leva les yeux sur la lampe au plafond. Il resta là jusqu'à ce que l'Auror chargé de l'enquête ne se décide à entrer.

Ce dernier rejoignit Harry en deux enjambées. Avec une violence inouïe, il saisit le poignet gauche de Harry et remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude.

Harry, plutôt surpris, fixa l'inspecteur et regarda ensuite son bras. Sa peau était parcourue par une multitude de fines traces pâles et sinueuses telles les veines d'un marbre. Mais elles étaient les seules marques sur le bras de Harry. L'Auror se détendit un peu et lâcha le brun.

« Bon écoute Potter, commença-t-il en s'asseyant. Même si tu as eu le droit à un traitement de faveur, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. L'autre jour lors d'un procès ton nom est sorti en temps que celui d'un mangemort. L'absence de la marque sur ton bras prouve le contraire - pour le moment -, mais cela ne certifie pas que tu ne travailles pas avec eux. Comme on n'a pas de preuve pour l'instant, on va devoir fouiller ta baguette et tes souvenirs… Deux choix s'offrent alors à toi : soit tu coopère, soit on va devoir t'y forcer. Mais avant ça, je vais devoir te poser quelques questions et certaines concernent une autre enquête que tu connais déjà.

- Allez-y, je vous en pris, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, répondit Harry, légèrement sarcastique. »

Harry ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait été _victime_ du Lord Noir, alors comment aurait-il pu devenir son allié ? Il ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi on lui reparlait de ce foutu magasin qui avait cramé alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas retrouvé la mémoire.

L'Auror eut une petite grimace, il n'aimait pas le ton du brun, mais il continua. Il demanda à Harry de confirmer à nouveau ce qu'il avait déjà répété des centaines de fois aux inspecteurs. Harry, quant à lui, répondit aux questions avec une exaspération visible, souhaitant que tout cela s'arrête au plus vite.

« Bon, termina l'enquêteur, y aurait-il autre chose dont tu voudrais faire part avant que l'on ne passe ta mémoire au crible fin ?

- Oui, une seule, dit Harry avec un ton délibérément lent. Il m'arrive régulièrement de perdre conscience, du moins depuis l'incendie. »

L'Auror nota ça dans un coin et sortit de la pièce. Lorsque l'entrée fut de nouveau scellée, il se tourna vers ses collègues.

« Il est intelligent. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il dit… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ment.

- Peut-être, répondit un autre Auror. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait appuyer ses dires.

- Le rapport qu'on a écrit sur lui va déjà dans ce sens, dit un troisième enquêteur.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il aurait pu mentir, fit remarquer le deuxième homme.

- Très bien, soupira le première Auror. Lorsque que l'on aura les résultats pour la baguette et qu'on aura pu authentifier ses souvenirs, j'enverrai quelqu'un récolter des informations sur lui à Pourdlard. La procédure habituelle quoi… »

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

.o0°0o.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir son esprit à qui que ce soit, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il était presque convaincu que les Aurors ne le croiraient pas même s'il répondait à leurs questions sous Veritaserum.

Malgré cela, il avait encore un atout en poche si jamais les inspecteurs décidaient de s'acharner sur lui.

Il s'autorisa un sourire en coin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était bien content d'être le fils d'un homme puissant. Il n'osait pas imaginer la pression qui devait actuellement peser sur les Aurors… Sans compter que la famille Malefoy n'allait pas tarder à lui servir d'appui supplémentaire… Cette histoire allait être réglée et étouffée avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire 'ouf', il en avait la certitude.

.o0°0o.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Monsieur le Ministre ? »

La voix de Drago avait été lente et glaciale, ne laissant place à aucune alternative possible. Le Ministre de la Magie fixa un moment le blond, il était assis parfaitement à son aise dans un des fauteuils du bureau. Puis finalement, il appela son secrétaire, cédant sous la pression Malefoyenne.

« Amenez-moi le dossier Potter, ordonna le Ministre à son subordonné, ainsi que toutes les preuves. »

Puis appuya sa phrase d'un regard noir en direction du blond, le secrétaire n'osa dire mot. Il sortit du bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une boîte noir à la main. Il la posa sur le bureau et déclara d'un ton neutre.

« Les scientifiques n'ont pas apprécié, ils n'ont visionné les souvenirs qu'une seule fois et ont fait part d'une demande afin de pouvoir précédent à des analyses plus poussées. Le rapport préliminaire qu'ils ont rédigé est également inquiétant.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de commencer d'autres analyses ? Demanda le Ministre.

- Non, pas encore Monsieur. Ils ont également exprimé leur mécontentement sur ce point.

- Donnez-moi ce rapport, je tiens tout de même à le lire. »

Le secrétaire tira de sa pochette une feuille et la tendit au Ministre. L'homme la parcourut rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut fini son teint était devenu pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Je vais fermer cette enquête, déclara le Ministre puis il s'adressa à son secrétaire. Retournez voir les scientifiques, interdisez-leur toutes analyses plus approfondies.

- Monsieur, que faites-vous par rapport aux craintes des scientifiques ?

- Rien ! On ne fait rien car ces souvenirs sont faux - c'est la seule explications à ces trous dans la mémoire de Potter. _Il_ ne peut pas être de retour, _il_ est mort ! »

Il plia le rapport des scientifiques et le glissa dans le coffret. Puis d'un geste de baguette, il scella la boîte noire. Le Ministre soupira et s'adressa à nouveau à son secrétaire.

« Allez-y. Et faite disparaître tout ce qui est relatif à cette histoire. Il ne faut absolument pas que ça s'ébruite ! C'est un ordre ! »

Le secrétaire effectua une légère révérence et sortit du bureau. Le Ministre appela à son bureau un des Aurors chargé de l'enquête puis jeta un œil dans la direction du blond. Ce dernier était toujours assis et calme, ne semblant pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

L'Auror entra alors.

« Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur ?

- Ah ! Mickel, l'enquête Potter est scellée, il est libre de partir.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna poliment l'Auror.

- Je disais… Continua le Ministre en cherchant quelque chose sur son bureau. Je disais que Potter était libre de partir, le Ministre s'empara d'un papier, le signa et le tendit à Mickel. Voici le document lui garantissant l'immunité et une surveillance permanente. L'Auror qui s'en chargera, s'en réfèrera directement à moi. »

Mickel examina le document d'un œil perçant et le Ministre continua.

« Accompagnez donc Monsieur Malefoy, jusqu'à Monsieur Potter. Je veux qu'il soit libéré sur le champ. »

L'Auror jeta un regard étrange au blond puis ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Drago se leva avec dignité et suivit l'Auror jusque hors du bureau. Il était sur le pas de la porte lorsque le Ministre ajouta.

« Je respecte ma part du marché, je vous serais gré de respecter la votre.

- Vous avez ma parole, termina Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. »

.o0°0o.

« Pardon ? S'étonna l'enquêteur face à Harry.

- Comme je viens de te le dire, répéta Mickel qui venait d'entrer, Potter est libre de partir. »

Le brun, le sourire naissant aux coins de ses lèvres, regarda tour à tour les deux hommes.

« Mais comment ? Demanda le premier enquêteur. Personne n'est encore allé vérifier à Poudlard ce qu'il nous a dit et on n'a pas encore analysé sa baguette… Je viens tout juste d'envoyer une copie des ses souvenirs à nos experts.»

Le deuxième sorcier se tortilla sur place un peu mal à l'aise. Il finit par lâcher.

« Justement. Ils viennent de boucler l'enquête. Potter est blanchi, il est libre de partir.

- Bouclé l'enquête ? S'exclama le chef d'équipe. Comment ont-ils pu sans m'en parler ?

- Les supérieurs l'ont fait.

- Mais nous, enquêteur, on n'a même pas vu les souvenirs - ni même sa baguette ! -, jamais ça n'est allé aussi vite. Et pourquoi les supérieurs s'en sont mêlés, ce n'est qu'une petite histoire classique, rien de plus normal.

- Oui, mais le suspect s'appelle Potter, chef. Et apparemment, quelqu'un et/ou quelque chose lui a garanti une immunité.

- L'immunité ? S'étouffa le premier Auror. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle Potter que l'histoire sera étouffé, bien au contraire…

- Je suis également d'accord, mais le fait est qu'il n'y pas que le nom de Potter sur la sellette… »

Sur ce, il s'écarta de la porte et vint retirer les menottes de Harry. Dans l'ombre de l'entrée, se tenait droit Drago Malefoy. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un air vraiment imposant et envoûtant, habillé de son costard noir qui lui allait à merveille, les cheveux parfaitement rangés, le regard perçant.

L'enquêteur face à Harry garda les yeux rivés sur la porte un moment puis avec un soupir se tourna vers le brun.

« Vous avez des amis puissants, Potter.

- Et bien d'autres encore… Ajouta Harry avec un sourire. »

Le Serpentard se leva, salua les Aurors d'un signe de tête et rejoignit Drago dans l'ombre. Ils allaient se retourner pour partir, lorsque le deuxième homme termina.

« Par précaution, un agent sera chargé de te surveiller de près.

- Pour me protéger ou pour me faire accuser ? Fit remarquer le brun en s'en allant. »

* * *

><p>Voilà fin de ce chapitre... Et puis je tenais à m'excuser auprès de Marjo76 qui voulait savoir comment Drago à fait pour sortir Harry de tout ça, j'espère que les explications seront suffisantes (je dis pas tout pour l'instant... Je pense que ça réapparaîtra plus tard... qui sait !).<p>

Et puis, bah à la semaine prochaine ! Chapitre 15 : Mentir au Ministère est une chose...

PS : remarque sans importance : sans ce chapitre, mon histoire avait _exactement_ 27000 mots ! Le chiffre rond, c'est rare et ça m'a presque fait rire...


	15. Ch 15: Mentir au Ministère est une chose

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Bonjour bonjour ! Bon alors je sais que je ne devrais pas commencer ma présentation comme ça surtout sachant ce que je m'apprête à vous dire (et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle)... Rien de nouveau pour ceux qui ont lu mon nouvelle OS mais... J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche doublé du syndrome - très dangereux - de la flemme... Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas écrit depuis un moment... Alors je vous promet que je vais finir cette fic (quoi qu'il advienne, jamais je ne laisserais une fic en plan, il en va de mon honneur !) mais voilà, je ne garantie plus des sorties aussi régulières qu'avant...

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et moi je retourne à mes occupations du moment, soit essayer de trouver une solution à ce - putain de - problème ! (pardonnez la vulgarité de mon propos mais fallait que ça sorte)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 15 : Mentir au Ministère est un chose…**

_« Par précaution, un agent sera chargé de te surveiller de près._

_- Pour me protéger ou pour me faire accuser ? Fit remarquer le brun. »_

Sur ces mots, Harry tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Il suivit Drago le long des couloirs jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois hors du Ministère, Harry soupira et se tourna vers le blond.

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait aussi vite… Mais je t'en remerç-

- Non, en effet, tu ne veux pas savoir, coupa le blond en gardant les yeux rivés sur la rue. Et tu ne me remercieras pas non plus lorsque tu auras vu ça. »

Drago soupira également et tendit une fiole au brun.

« Je crois que ceci t'appartient. »

Harry attrapa le flacon et le regarda attentivement. Il semblait contenir des souvenirs. Malefoy continua.

« Je me suis permis de jeter un œil. Je dois avoué que ça ne m'a qu'à moitié étonné et je reconnais que la manière dont tu as menti au Ministère est plutôt ingénieuse. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais te servir de l'influence de ton nom et du mien, mais aussi manipulateur que tu es j'espère que tu as un plan… »

Le blond grimaça.

« Même si tu ne t'es apparemment pas servi de notre 'dérapage' du soir de ton intégration - et je t'en suis reconnaissant -, tu as tout de même impliqué notre famille… Et maintenant que le Ministère t'as à l'œil, l'Ordre va sûrement vouloir s'en mêler également. Tu as intérêt à faire profil bas pendant un moment - ou tu vas finir par te mettre les trois organisations les plus puissantes du Royaume-Uni à dos. Alors j'espère que tu as un plan, parce que mon influence n'est clairement pas aussi grande chez les mangemorts qu'au Ministère. »

Drago fit quelques pas en avant. Une question sauta alors à l'esprit du brun, il ne savait pas comment il en était venu à penser cela mais le fait était qu'il le pensait quand même. Le blond s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Harry lui posa une question qui lui tournait dans la tête, et ce depuis près de deux ans, sans jamais trouver l'occasion d'aborder le sujet.

« Pardon ? S'étonna le blond en entendant ladite question. Je crois que le moment est très mal choisi pour parler de ça…

- Non au contraire, répliqua le brun, le fait est que tu cherches à le cacher… Tiens, par exemple le fait que tu ne supportes pas l'idée d'un dérapage tel que le notre…

- Potter, je le répète, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

- Malefoy, arrête d'ignorer la question et regarde les choses en face, pourquoi cacher le fait que tu es gay ? Tu pourrais avoir du succès si tu t'-

- Très bien Potter, coupa le blond exaspéré et un brin paniqué, vu que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, je vais essayer de faire simple. Je. _Ne_. Suis. _Pas_. Gay. »

Sur ces mots, Drago transplana, visiblement vexé et passablement irrité, laissant flotter dans l'air l'écho d'un dernier message.

« Rendez-vous au Manoir Malefoy dans deux heures. »

Harry rangea le flacon dans sa poche, soupira face au comportement enfantin du blond, puis il se concentra sur le début de leur conversation, se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient dit, n'en ayant compris qu'une partie. Il frissonna. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui déplaisait le plus : l'idée qu'il ait apparemment menti au Ministère ou celle de devoir retourner voir le Lord Noir et, semblait-t-il, de devoir lui mentir à lui aussi. Ou alors, tout simplement, l'intuition de devoir s'expliquer avec son père, tôt ou tard.

Soudainement, un _bang_ retentit juste à côté de Harry. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les assaillants avaient à nouveau transplané, emmenant le brun avec eux.

Harry, complètement perdu, se retrouva assis sur une chaise dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine miteuse et poussiéreuse… En réalité, il était difficile de déterminer la nature exacte de la pièce tant elle était remplie de monde. Harry ne put retenir un petit « Wahou ! » de surprise.

Chacun sembla sortir de sa torpeur après quelques instants et tous se mirent à chuchoter en même temps. Harry comprit quelques « En effet c'est le portrait craché de son père… », « Mais il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère aussi… », « C'est à cause des yeux… », et bien d'autres remarques encore.

Puis une voix qui criait presque se fraya un passage parmi les gens.

« Tout le monde dehors ! Veuillez quitter la pièce ! Il faut qu'on s'explique avec lui ! Aller du balai ! Oust ! »

Lorsque la porte se referma, il restait encore dans la salle M et Mme Weasley, Remus Lupin - professeur de Défense contre les Forces de Mal pendant un an à Poudlard et grand ami de la famille -, Sirius Black - le parrain de Harry accusé à tort d'être un mangemort et toujours recherché -, James Potter et un dernière homme que Harry ne connaissait pas. Le brun demanda poliment à ce dernier :

« Vous êtes ?

- L'Aror chargé de vous surveiller.

- Ah, fit Harry sur un ton neutre. Et où sommes-nous ?

- QG de l'Ordre, répondit son père.

- Argh, grimaça le brun. »

Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait actuellement dans la salle, la tension dans l'air était palpable, tout le monde - surtout Harry - redoutait la suite. James Potter soupira et vint s'assoire à côté de son fils. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et finit par demander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit au Ministère ?

- J'ai tout dit au Ministère, répondit - presque - sincèrement Harry.

- Ca ne sert à rien de nous mentir Harry, soupira son parrain en s'asseyant à son tour.

- On veut t'aider. On peut te protéger, fais-nous confiance, rassura Lupin en se rapprochant un peu également. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

Harry réfléchissait. Il pensait à toute allure. En effet, il n'avait pas menti au Ministère dans la mesure où il avait ouvert son esprit tel qu'il l'était actuellement. Mais, d'après ce qu'avait dit Malefoy, il avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de cacher une partie de sa mémoire sans qu'aucun enquêteur ne s'en aperçoive immédiatement. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, pour tester, pendant les vacances de printemps, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il s'en servirait pour de bon - et que ça marcherait face au Ministère. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu vouloir cacher à ce point ? Une complicité, ou alors suis-je vraiment devenu un mangemort ? Même si je ne vois pas comment, j'ai toujours haï ces derniers. » Se demandait intérieur le Serpentard. « Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? ».

Mme Weasley fit un pas en avant et lui sourit.

« Harry, je te connais depuis longtemps et je sais reconnaître quand tu nous mens. Parce qu'il est évident que tu nous caches des choses… C'est normal après tout pour un garçon de ton âge d'avoir des secrets… Mais il se n'est pas normal que le poids du silence te ronge ainsi - tu as vraiment une mine affreuse. »

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer.

« Je sais que tu ne fais pas beaucoup confiance aux autres. Mais nous tu peux nous faire confiance, laisse-nous porter un peu de ton fardeau - les parents sont fait pour ça. Et puis on sait tous que tu es de notre côté, alors laisses-nous t'aider, s'il te plaît. »

Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Harry laissa filer un temps en se disant que mentir au Ministère était une chose, mais mentir à son père - et à l'Ordre - c'en était une autre…

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, articula-t-il enfin, je n'ai pas menti. »

James Potter frappa du poing sur la table. Tout le monde sursauta, il n'était que rarement en colère.

« Tu n'as pas menti ? Murmura-t-il, glacial. »

Harry frissonna, appréhendant grandement la suite.

« Alors comment expliques-tu que tu m'es ramené les dossiers que je t'avais confié ?

- Quels dossiers ? Demanda sincèrement Harry.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! En septembre de cette année, je t'ai confié une pile de dossier, je t'ai moi-même appris le sort afin de sceller l'endroit où tu les garderais. En janvier, tu perds la mémoire et, de ce fait, la connaissance des dossiers. Et là, en avril tu me les rapportes ! Ca ne signifie qu'une chose que tu as retrouvé toute ou partie de ta mémoire, alors explique-moi pourquoi le Ministère n'en sait rien ! »

Il y eut un lourd silence, il dura un moment. Harry réfléchissait à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas entraîner l'Ordre dans ses propres problèmes - même s'il en ignorait toujours la nature exacte. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas le choix.

Harry poussa un soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'humecta les lèvres et se lança.

« Je n'ai pas menti au Ministère-

- Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît, le coupa son père.

- Je n'ai pas menti au Ministère, reprit le brun en haussant la voix, dans l'état actuel de mon esprit. »

Il y eut un énième silence. Puis M Weasley demanda.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Que je n'ai pas l'intégralité de ma mémoire dans ma tête. »

Face à la mine perdue de ses interlocuteurs Harry se dépêcha d'ajouter.

« En fait, il existe un moyen de déplacer ses souvenirs de sa mémoire à un autre contenant. Un peu à la manière dont on met un souvenir dans sa Pensine afin de le revoir ou de le montrer. La différence est que lorsque l'on place un souvenir dans une Pensine on en crée instinctivement un double mais, si on se concentre suffisamment, il est possible de retirer l'intégralité du souvenir de sa mémoire. A partir de ce moment-

- La personne devient amnésique sans laisser la trace d'un quelconque sortilège, termina son père.

- Parfaitement. Et l'avantage, c'est qu'il est possible de vision à nouveau ce souvenir, conclut le brun. Je pense que j'ai utilisé cette astuce sur moi-même mais je ne sais, par conséquent, pas ce que j'ai caché au Ministère. »

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui avec un regard plus ou moins impressionné. Harry déglutit en se demandant s'il avait fait le meilleur choix. Puis avec un soupir, il tira la fiole de sa poche et l'agita légèrement.

« Il va me falloir une Pensine. »

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, un chapitre très à l'américaine, pardonnez-moi si vous avez trouvé ça un peu guimauve (j'en ai presque un peu honte) mais un peu de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal... Surtout quand ça fait avancer l'histoire comme vous pouvez le constater...<p>

Et puis pardonnez-moi également pour le coup de Harry qui questionne Drago sur son orientation juste à la sortie du Ministère, mais je trouvais ça plutôt incongru (et donc justement très à sa place... vive les paradoxes !). Et puis comme ça, la question est presque réglée... ^^

Bon à la semaine prochaine (parce qu'il me reste encore un chapitre en réserve), Chapitre 16 : Un conviction qui a tout fait changer.


	16. Ch 16 : Une conviction qui a tout changé

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut ! Me voilà pour cette semaine, et à l'heure ! Donc un chapitre plus court que les autres récents, en gros de la taille des premiers (et oui, quand y'a pas d'action, y'a tout de suite moins de trucs à dire)...

Bref, cette semaine je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, mis à part le fait que je serais dans les temps la semaine prochaine, normalement !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 16 : Une conviction qui a tout fait changer.**

Harry était assis dans la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre, face à la Pensine. Il venait de visionner ses propres souvenirs, pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir vu ceux d'un autre. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait vécues, son corps s'en souvenait, et son esprit maintenant aussi. Mais il ne pouvait accepter d'avoir fait cela.

Pourtant le fait était que, lui, Harry Potter, avait bel et bien fait tout ça. Et même plus, il avait réussi à franchir la première étape de son plan à 'grande échelle'… Il détacha son collier. Il observa un moment la petite fiole en forme de goutte puis en vida le contenu dans la Pensine, avant de replonger à son tour.

Lorsqu'il ressortit à nouveau de la Pensine, il la fixa un moment, admirant le ballet de son passé dansant dans cette dernière. Il soupira, que dire et que faire ? Par où commencer ? C'était ce qu'il se demandait. Comment expliquer à toutes ces personnes présentent dans la salle qu'il les avait trahis. Comment dire ce qu'il avait prévu faire ensuite ? Lui qui avait toujours était du même bord que l'Ordre se retrouvait maintenant dans le camp de l'ennemi.

Comment l'annoncer à son père ?

Harry déglutit faiblement. Il redoutait la question qui se formait dans la tête de chaque des personnes présentes dans la salle, un simple « Alors ? », dont il redoutait la réponse qu'il allait apporter plus encore.

Il allait devoir leur dire, il en avait marre de mentir. Mais cette pensée à elle seule le terrifiait, parce qu'il risquait de tout perdre.

Alors il attendit patiemment. Il attendit en profitant de tout ce qu'il avait encore. Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de penser à quelque chose d'heureux.

Il se rappela alors de sa première rencontre avec Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient en première année à ce moment-là. Un groupe de Serpentard avait pris pour habitude de bizuter les nouveaux, surtout à Gryffondor. Pourtant un jour, ils s'en étaient pris à Neville Lonbubat, avait alors débarqué toute une poignée de rouge et or pour lui venir en aide. Harry qui passait par là avait vu la scène. Parmi les sauveurs, Ron Weasley, deux de ses frères - Fred et George - et Hermione Grandger étaient venu en aide au pauvre Neville. Alors que les plus âgés - dont les jumeaux - mettaient en déroute les Serpentards, l'un des vert et argent avait lancé un sort en direction de Neville. Hermione l'avait dévié sans le moindre mal mais Ron qui avait la même intention, s'était trompé dans le contre-sort. Ce dernier avait atteint l'un des Serpentards qui n'avait cessé de clignoter un coup violet et un coup vert pomme pendant une semaine. Mais sur l'instant, le Serpentard était tombé raide sur la pelouse, sa peau prenant lentement une teinte violette, et Hermione avait déversé un flot de reproches sur le pauvre Ron, le reprenant sur l'inconscience de son geste et à la fois sur la formule mal prononcée. La scène avait été si comique que Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire et Hermione, s'apercevant alors de sa présence, s'était mise à le réprimander également pour avoir vu mais rien fait. Ce qui n'avait eu pour effet que de faire redoubler les rires de Harry.

« Je les ai trahi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Mais dans le silence de mort qui régnait sur la pièce, le murmure résonna comme un cri. Les personnes présentes se figèrent.

Soudainement, quelque chose sembla s'éveiller en Harry et embraser la flamme éteinte de sa conviction. Harry redressa la tête, le regard brûlant et intense, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il semblait dévoré par une détermination qui le mènerait loin. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta.

Alors il commença par le commencement. Il parla de sa détermination à faire changer le regard que l'on portait à sa Maison. Cette raison même qui l'avait poussé à suivre Drago Malefoy pour chercher le coffret.

Il expliqua comment il apprit que le blond était un mangemort - une des nouvelles recrues mentionnées dans les rapports sans doute - et comment Pansy le jeta dans les flammes du magasin. Il leur parla rapidement de l'hôpital et des visites régulières de Drago, visite qu'il ne comprenait pas sachant ce qu'il avait laissé faire.

Il parlait, tous écoutés et n'osaient l'interrompre car ils se doutaient que, pour Harry, tout leur dévoiler ouvertement était dur.

Puis il continua, mentionna son retour à Pourdlard et le message de Pansy annonçant que le Lord Noir le voulait comme allié. Il parla de sa décision qu'y aller sans en dire un mot à l'Ordre. Puis il en expliqua les raisons avant que quiconque ne puisse répliquer.

« Comme beaucoup d'autres, dit-il, je ne croyais pas au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il a été annoncé il y a trois ans. Pourtant cela a été ma plus grande erreur, tout comme celle de ne pas en parler. Je m'en suis aperçu dès l'instant où je me suis retrouvé attaché face à cette table noire.

« J'étais d'abord seul, mais rapidement quelqu'un a été cherché trois mangemorts. Leur tache était de s'assurer de la perte de ma mémoire ainsi que de savoir jusqu'où je serais près à aller au nom du Lord Noir. J'étais sous Veritaserum donc, bien sûr, je les ai envoyé balader, mais… Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas du genre à apprécier les réponses négatives. »

Il marqua un temps cherchant ses mots, remarquant à peine les visages qui s'étaient tendus à la mention de la sorcière noire.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois dire 'heureusement', mais je pense que je dois d'être en vie uniquement à l'entrée en jeu du Seigneur Noir. »

Il frissonna, toutes les personnes dans la pièce aussi. Un froid glacial semblait s'être immiscer dans la cuisine.

« Oh oui, il est en vie. Il est même beaucoup plus vivant que ce que certains l'imaginent. Mais le fait est que je m'en suis tiré bien mieux que beaucoup dans ma situation, la preuve c'est que je suis vivant aujourd'hui. »

Il eut un petit rire chargé d'ironie.

« Ma détermination à changer ma Maison, laissez-moi rire. Ma perte plutôt. C'est grâce à elle que je suis en vie, certes, mais c'est aussi à cause d'elle que j'ai accepté le pacte du Seigneur Noir.

« Mais maintenant que j'y suis, je compte bien m'en servir contre eux. Qui sait je trouverai peut-être un moyen de les détruire de l'intérieur… Je- »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, comme si la folie qui s'était emparée de lui un instant était soudainement retombée. Il se tut une seconde puis il repris lentement, d'une voix faible.

« Lorsqu'ils m'ont enfin laissé, j'ai pu à ma grande surprise vagabonder dans leur QG. C'était un grand manoir… Il était vide, pourtant je suis tombé sur un petit salon à l'étage. Deux personnes se disputaient à l'intérieur. Elles se disputaient à propos d'un plan qui auraient amené les mangemorts à se disperser tout autour du monde. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elles ont dit, elles ont aussi parlé de ma mère.

« Oh ! Elles n'ont pas dit grand-chose, ajouta Harry avec empressement. Elles ont juste mentionné son nom et parlé d'un évènement qui s'est passé - elles n'ont pas dit quoi - mais c'est tout. Alors j'aimerai savoir. Juste avant de partir, de disparaître. »

Une claque retentit dans la pièce. Tous sursautèrent.

James Potter s'était levé, la main encore en suspend dans l'air. Dans ses yeux brillait une triste lueur, et celle d'une grande colère.

Harry lui gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, se frottant doucement la joue. Il était sûr que cela allait arriver, pourtant il n'osait pas regarder son père.

Les autres avaient les yeux fermés ou le regard détourné, ils ne savaient que penser, cette décision ne leur appartenait pas.

Un moment passa, Harry ne bougeait pas, il n'osait pas le faire. Chaque instant était plus insoutenable que le précédent, le temps semblait passer au ralenti. Pourtant il attendit. Il attendit les simples mots qui allaient lui ôter tout ce qu'il avait. Mais jamais ces mots ne vinrent.

James Potter bougea enfin, doucement il pressa son fils contre lui. Harry sursauta mais se laissa faire sans lever les yeux. Son père le serrait plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire, comme s'il avait peur que son fils ne s'évapore réellement ou disparaisse sans laisser de traces.

James tremblait légèrement et lorsqu'il parla sa voix était faible, enrouée par une triste contenue.

« Une fois mais pas deux… »

Harry fut surpris par la remarque, il leva finalement les yeux. Il vit son père, James Potter semblait soudain vieilli et fatigué, il était courbé sous le poids de la tristesse, rongé par le chagrin, ses yeux étaient brillant comme si les larmes y étaient montées.

Après un moment, il lâcha Harry et se rassit avec un soupir.

« Tu as raison, il est peut-être temps que tu saches… Pourquoi ta mère est morte ce soir-là. »

* * *

><p>Voilà fini ! Donc comme je l'ai dit au début de ce chapitre, j'ai réussi à me maintenir dans les temps, la semaine prochaine, un nouveau chapitre au programme (et peut-être deux courts si j'y arrive ^^). Chapitre 17 : Le Passé d'un mère. (pas très original et plutôt clair non ? comme ça, ça répondra à une partie des questions et des hypothèses que les gens posaient)...<p>

Et puis comme ça faisait longtemps (même si je le pense à chaque fois), merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis (sur le chapitre, comme sur ce qui pourrait ce passer...) ou tout simplement des encouragement ! Surtout que je viens de fêter grâce à vous quelque chose que je pensais impossible - pour moi - : la 50ième review ! Merci ^^


	17. Ch 17 : Le passé d'une mère

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Coucou ! Alors au programme d'aujourd'hui, une série (courte certes, mais une série quand même) de bonne nouvelle... J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration pour la fic', je peux donc vous assurer que j'ai repris une sacrée avance, donc plus de soucis ^^... Et puis deuxième bonne nouvelle, pour fêter le retour de l'inspiration, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! ... Bon ok, deux chapitres c'est vrai mais c'est juste parce qu'ils sont courts.

Voilà, donc doublement bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 17 : Le passé d'une mère.**

Tous ayant bien compris que Harry était résolument aux côtés de l'Ordre, la tension dans la cuisine du QG était retombée, mais elle avait laissé place aux souvenirs et au chagrin.

Mme Weasley se leva et proposa de faire du thé. L'attitude de tous avait changé, plus détendue, la plupart avaient les yeux rivés sur un passé que Harry ne connaissait pas, un sourire nostalgique flottant sur leur visage.

James Potter commença à parler. Il raconta ses premières rencontres avec Lily.

Lily Evans - qui ne portait pas ce nom à l'époque -, était arrivée en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle portait le nom d'une famille de Sang-Pur oubliée de tous, situés quelque part dans l'est de l'Europe. Elle était apparemment une descendante de cette famille.

« Oh mais elle s'appelait bien Evans et n'était sûrement pas une Sang-Pur mais personne ne le savait à l'époque, ajouta James face à la mine perdue de son fils. Elle résidait à Gryffondor mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, parce que pour nous tous, elle n'était qu'une Sang-Pur, faible, timide et peureuse.

« Souvent les gens s'en sont pris à elle, pourtant toujours elle se relevait. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas son talent qui lui avait valu une place dans sa Maison, mais bien sa ténacité et toute la bonne volonté qu'elle mettait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, même si elle ne réussissait que rarement.

- Mais un jour, expliqua Sirius Black, je l'ai surprise en train d'exécuter un sort complexe sans le moindre mal. Un sort que même les meilleurs des septièmes années ne parvenaient pas à maîtriser totalement… Bien plus tard on a appris qu'elle s'était en fait trompé dans la formule et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Sur le coup, on a commencé à soupçonner quelque chose et on l'a surveillée pendant longtemps, continua Remus Lupin. Puis un jour, nos questions ont trouvé une réponse.

- Nous l'avions surprise en pleine discutions avec des Serpentards à propos de baptême et autres rituels étranges, reprit James.

« A l'époque, même si on entendait parlé d'un sorcier noir et puissant qui faisait un peu de bazar, peu de gens connaissait vraiment les mangemorts. Le mouvement ne commençait qu'à peine. Il était perçu par les Sang-Pur un peu comme une mode, plus qu'autre chose. Jamais on n'aurait soupçonné l'ampleur que ça a prit par la suite. Mais on a tout de même fait le lien…

« Moi, je ne voulais pas croire que Lily puisse agir ainsi. J'ai donc attendu, et puis un jour, je suis allé lui parler. Ca a été dur, mais elle m'a fait confiance au final.

« Elle m'a alors parlé de ce que représentaient réellement les mangemorts. Elle m'a parlé de ce sorcier noir qui avait pris la tête du cortège, du danger qu'il incarnait et du Ministère qui fermait déjà les yeux. Elle m'a expliqué sa décision d'enrayer le mouvement. »

James marqua un temps d'arrêt et poussa un soupir.

« Tu ressembles décidemment beaucoup à ta mère, Harry. Ce jour-là, les raisons qu'elle m'a données étaient en tout points semblables aux tiennes. A l'exception qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Serpentard. Son cœur était grand pour qu'elle accepte d'agir ainsi, agir pour des gens qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine et qu'elle n'aimait que très peu. Mais '_personne ne mérite d'être aussi mauvais_', qu'elle disait.

« C'est ainsi que les premières réunions de l'Ordre ont commencé. Un groupe d'élèves, jeunes et déterminés, majoritairement à Gryffondor, même s'il y avait une poignée Serdaigles et quelques courageux Poufsouffle. Déjà à l'époque les Serpentards avaient été mis à l'écart, peut-être une belle erreur de notre part… Le but de ses attroupements secrets était de soutenir Lily qui avait rejoint le mouvement mangemort, et de partager toutes les informations que chacun pouvait récolter.

« Mais nos réunions d'abord passive le sont devenues de moins en moins à notre sorti de Poudlard. On a commencé par mettre en déroute quelques petits malfaiteurs dont le Ministère ne s'occupait pas mais qui semblaient liés aux mangemorts. Puis de plus en plus on a commencé à chasser le gros gibier, jusqu'à essayer d'anticiper les missions clés des nos opposants. Lily continuait à faire profil bas et apportait quelques informations importantes à l'Ordre.

« Puis le mouvement mangemort s'est amoindri. Lily était de moins en moins appelée à leurs rangs, puis plus rien. On a pensé que c'était fini. Le temps est passé, on s'est marié et, un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. On a vécu sur un nuage, mais on est vite retombé sur terre lorsqu'elle a été à nouveau convoquée.

« Elle était enceinte depuis à peine deux mois, elle l'a donc caché et y est allée, seule. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle était sombre et fermée. Elle a annoncé qu'il fallait convoquer l'Ordre immédiatement, que quelque chose se préparait.

« Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Lord Noir s'était mis en marche. Il a commencé à recruter. Les nuits sont devenues sombres. Rapidement son nom s'est fait connaître de tous les sorciers et est devenu synonyme de terreur. Les mangemorts étaient déjà beaucoup plus nombreux et plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Et rapidement le monde des sorciers a été plongé dans les ténèbres.

« Le Ministère a vite été débordé. L'Ordre s'est rassemblé et a commencé à combattre. Mais rien n'était plus semblable qu'à ses débuts, tout devenait plus risqué. Et à mesure que grandissait le nombre de mangemorts, le notre diminuait. Mais on ne s'est pas laissé abattre, et Lily encore moins. Elle a commencé à prendre plus de risque, à donner des informations plus précises.

« Mais à force de jouer avec le fil du rasoir, on finit par se couper.

« Après t'avoir mis au monde, elle prit plus de risque que jamais. Elle a cherché la complicité de beaucoup de mangemorts influents afin d'obtenir des informations. L'une de nos sources les plus bavardes était Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily l'avait apprivoisée, non sans mal, et elle savait lui soutirer des informations avec une agilité sans égale.

« Malheureusement, Lestrange n'était pas si dupe et elle a fini par s'en apercevoir. L'idée de s'être fait manipulée liée à celle de la trahison l'a rendu si amère qu'elle a trouvé alors la patience de chercher la vérité sur Lily. Et elle a fini par l'apprendre, découvrant que Lily était née-moldue, elle a offert au Lord Noir plus d'une raison pour faire taire ta mère à jamais… »

La phrase de James Potter se termina dans un murmure. Un silence s'installa à nouveau.

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé. Il était soudain empli d'un respect profond pour Lily Potter. Et pour son courage digne des Gryffondors.

Mais rapidement l'angoisse grandit à nouveau chez Harry. Toute cette histoire ne réglait toujours pas son cas, elle ne faisait que l'ajourner.

« Il va falloir que je vous parle d'autre chose, avoua le brun, repensant à son plan. »

* * *

><p>Donc voilà la première partie de bouclée... A suivre immédiatement après la pub (je déconne), Chapitre 18 : La première fois ?<p> 


	18. Ch 18 : La première fois ?

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Coucou ! Alors pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi, et sauter directement à ce chapitre, cette semaine édition spécialement généreuse : double chapitre en ligne ! (Il est dont conseillé de commencer par le chapitre 17...)**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 18 : La première fois ?**

Harry arriva telle une ombre au Manoir Malefoy. Son visage était fermé, son regard droit et froid. Mais, même s'il s'efforçait à paraître décontracté, sa main était crispée sur sa baguette. « Suis le plan… Suis le plan et rien de plus… » Ne cessait de répéter une petite voix dans sa tête.

Un elfe de maison l'accueillit et le conduisit jusqu'à une salle reculée. Harry traversa les dédales de couloirs d'un pas assuré, sa cape noire volant derrière lui, lui donnant un air digne et dangereux. « Quitte à marcher vers la fin autant le faire avec classe » Pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte sombre. L'elfe fit une courbette, son nez touchant le sol, puis disparut. Harry continua à avancer d'un pas assuré mais, en son for intérieur, il perdait contenance à chaque enjambée. Il finit par arriver face à la porte la main sur la poignée. Sans se poser plus de question il entra, sa cape volant derrière lui. Puis il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Il était arrivé dans une pièce aux murs sombres et au plafond haut duquel pendait un lustre, jetant une lumière inquiétante sur la scène. Au centre trônait une longue table de marbre noir autour de laquelle était assis les mangemorts les plus redoutés. Les autres étaient cachés dans l'ombre des piliers qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de la salle.

A son entrée toutes les têtes - ou presque - s'étaient tournées vers lui. Il déglutit faiblement en pensant « Je suis un homme mort… ». Alors avec un élan suicidaire, il fit quelques pas de plus en avant.

« Ah ! Potter… Nous t'attendions justement, siffla le Lord Noir assis en bout de table face à la porte.

- Excusez mon retard, _My__ Lord_, dit Harry en posant un genou à terre (nda : je ne supportais pas l'idée que Harry puisse dire 'Maître'… non, 'My Lord' est plus classe et ironique, du moins dans un texte en français…). Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai eu un contre temps parce qu'un de vos chiens n'a pas su tenir sa langue. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses propres oreilles, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu vomir ces mots. Il sentit soudain le poids de dizaines de regards se poser sur lui, tous près à le tuer. Il déglutit et attendit la suite sans lever la tête.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana puis dans un nuage de fumée noire encre disparut de son siège et se trouva face à Harry. Il attrapa le brun par le menton et l'obligea à se redresser. Il avait dans les yeux cette lueur démente qui faisait tremblait quiconque avait le malheur de la croisée. Harry commençait à perdre pied, il inspira longuement pour se calmer. Ne pas trembler, s'en tenir au plan qu'il avait préparé, ne pas faire plus de vague… C'était tout ce qui lui restait en tête.

« La Marque, Potter. »

Comme hypnotisé, Harry tendit son bras gauche. Le Lord Noir recula d'un pas et l'attrapa. Remontant la manche de Harry jusqu'au coude, il découvrit avec horreur qu'elle avait disparue.

« Potter… siffla-t-il menaçant. »

La magie du sorcier noir commença à crépiter sous l'effet de sa colère. Il sembla grandir, son ombre s'étirant de plus en plus derrière lui.

Le brun, pas surpris par la réaction, s'empressa de murmurer à la Marque en fourchelangue. Celle-ci apparue alors, noire d'encre dansant de bonheur en entendant ces mots.

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le brun se trouva projeté contre le mur. Son dos tapa violemment contre la pierre froide et sa tête suivit le même mouvement. Il s'affaissa sous son propre poids, à moitié sonné.

« Saches que l'arrogance est quelque chose qui a tendance à me déplaire fortement Potter. »

Le sorcier noir parlait de sa voix sifflante, avançant d'un pas à chaque phrase et ponctuant chaque mot, lui donnant un air théâtral et menaçant.

« Bien trop souvent elle (nda : l'arrogance) mène les subornés à la rébellion. C'est un trait de caractère qui fait grandir en eux le sentiment de puissance, d'indépendance et de supériorité. Mais combinée à l'intelligence, elle peut devenir un atout pour celui qui la maîtrise. C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi, car tu es prêt à trahir tout tes idéaux pour atteindre ton but. Tu vois plus loin, tu prévois toujours plusieurs coups à l'avance - tu serais un adversaire redoutable aux échecs. Mais même ton arrogance à ses limites, Potter, et les limites c'est _moi_. Mon terrain, mes règles. Et saches que tu vas trop loin. Je suis le seul ici à être en position de parler fourchelangue._ Le seul_ ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une réponse qu'il sentit la main du Lord s'écraser contre sa joue, les bagues accrochant sa peau, et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Harry se trouva face contre terre lorsqu'il réussit à formuler une réponse affirmative.

« Je ne t'entends pas, Potter… Murmura le Lord d'une voix douçâtre. »

Le brun entendit quelques ricanements étouffés, tous les mangemorts présents, certes, appréciés le spectacle mais tous craignaient d'être le suivant.

Harry aurait sûrement continué à être victimes de sorts divers si un mangemort n'était pas entré précipitamment en criant.

« Maître ! Maître ! Je viens d'attraper un rat qui essayer de s'enfuir tout à l'heure ! J'en fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en poussant un corps déjà bien mutilé en avant. »

Le Lord Noir détourna alors son attention de Harry pour la porter sur le mangemort et sa proie.

« Ah ! Parfait. Potter debout ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas redire. Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur derrière sa tête et luttant pour ne pas tituber. Le mage noir retourna s'asseoir et fit venir le corps du malheureux jusqu'à lui par magie. Puis il fit signe au brun de venir.

Harry marcha jusqu'au Lord Noir d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré malgré la douleur.

« Tues-le… Siffla alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry frissonna. Quelques mangemorts ricanèrent. Le brun fixa la personne qui avait eu la folie de venir jusqu'ici, il identifia l'Auror chargé de sa surveillance. « Le plan, tiens-t'en au plan ! » Continuait à penser Harry pour ne pas perdre pied.

L'Auror finit par rependre doucement ses esprits, ouvrant des yeux mornes et vitreux, fixant Harry.

« Potter… ? Je-, commença-t-il avant d'apercevoir la Marque sur le bras nu du brun. Pourquoi… Pourquoi trahir l'Ordre ? Pourquoi- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps explosa, répandant du sang et quelques restes de chair dans la salle. Quelques mangemorts sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier avait encore la baguette pointée sur la dernière position du corps, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dément. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'était le plan. Je n'ai pas eu le choix- » Songeait Harry.

« Quel mal y a-t-il à choisir le camp des gagnants ? S'écria-t-il alors avec un petit ricanement froid. »

Le brun n'eut qu'un long silence pour réponse. Les mangemorts semblaient quelque peu confus, ils n'étaient plus très sûrs de vouloir se moquer de Harry Potter qui, en apparence, venait de faire sauter de sang froid un membre du Ministère et de l'Ordre.

Harry quand à lui se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Même si son expression restait dangereuse et composée, il avait envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Comment avait-il put ? Même si cela faisait parti du plan, il n'arrivait pas se raisonner. Le Lord Noir ricana.

« Qui l'eut cru… Que le fils d'un Ministre puisse être aussi violent.

- Plus il y a de morceaux plus, c'est dur pour le Ministère de fouiller les souvenirs… Répondit simplement Harry. »

Le Mage Noir attrapa un petit bout de chair qui s'était écrasé juste devant lui.

« Pas mal pour une première fois, ajouta-t-il en observant le carnage d'un œil expert.

- Qui vous dit que c'est la première ? Rétorqua Harry, toujours impassible. »

Le Lord Noir éclata alors de rire, mais il lui avait suffit de voir les yeux du brun pour comprendre que ce dernier était foutrement sérieux.

Harry fit le tour de la table du regard, notant le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire de Drago Malefoy, puis il fit volte-face et se dirigea dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Le brun s'installa dans un coin, seul, dos au mur et attendit la fin du meeting en observant et en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Lorsque le Lord Noir décréta que la réunion était terminée, il ordonna à chacun de retourner au poste auquel il avait été assigné puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Potter ! Vous assistez le jeune Malefoy. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Drago, tu sais ce que tu as faire. »

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. La majorité des autres mangemorts en firent autant. Quelques autres quittèrent la salle par la porte, en personnes civilisées. Harry resta là.

La famille Malefoy était restée également, assise, droite, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un tout petit nombre de mangemorts, Harry vit clairement leurs traits se détendre. Ils semblèrent tout trois s'affaisser sur leur siège dans un soupir de soulagement. « Les Malefoy sont sur la sellette ? » se demanda intérieurement Harry. Puis, face à l'absence évidente de réponse, il finit par transplaner à son tour.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine... J'espère que ça vous a plu (et un minimum intrigué)... Et puis à la semaine prochaine, Chapitre 19 : La méthode Potter pour faire parler un mangemort. ^^<p> 


	19. Ch 19 : La méthode Potter

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Hey ! Donc voilà un chapitre dont le titre semblait vous avoir mis l'eau à la bouche... J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et puis quoi qu'il en soit moi je me suis fait plaisir à l'écriture... mwahahah^^

Bonne lecture (PS: assurez-vous que personne ne lira par-dessus votre épaule ^^) !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 19 : La méthode Potter pour faire parler un mangemort.**

Le dîner était passé depuis longtemps, le couvre-feu aussi. Mais Harry restait là, assis seul dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il savait que s'il essayait de se coucher il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil. Les évènements de la journée ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à penser à autre chose. Il se revoyait recevoir la lettre de son père, effacer ses propres souvenirs, se faire embarquer au Ministère, en sortir, se retrouver au QG de l'Ordre à parler à son père puis chez les Malefoy et le corps de l'Auror qui éclatait. Puis tout recommençait, de plus en plus vite, broyant toujours plus de noir. Le corps de l'Auror qui éclate. Les morceaux qui volent. La vie qui s'éteint. Un simple sort. Un dernier râle. Le sang. Puis de nouveau les éclats. Les morceaux. La vie. Un sort. Un râle. Le sang. La mort. Les éclats…

Minuit sonna sur la grande horloge de l'Ecole, douze coups lourds et lents qui firent frissonner le brun, puis le silence retomba.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit alors la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Il vit alors apparaître dans l'encadrement Drago Malefoy, ce qui le perturba encore plus. Le blond ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Si sa journée n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise, écoeurante, crevante et autres, Harry aurait ri de l'état de faiblesse du blond. Il aurait été si facile de le manipuler, de se venger et d'y prendre plaisir. Pourtant le brun était trop las pour penser à quelconque plan machiavélique.

Drago avança d'un pas mal assurer jusqu'à la cheminée et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il soupira et se blottit contre Harry, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Harry reconnut instantanément l'odeur du cocktail alcool/tabac - voire plus louche encore.

« Euh… Hésita-t-il. Malefoy ?

- Oui ? »

Le blond leva alors les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Harry. Le brun en perdit tous ses moyens, ces yeux gris-argents étaient trop beaux pour être vrais, il se mit à bafouiller et à rougir.

« Si tu pou… si tu pouvais pousser ta tête… s'il te plaît, ça sera gentil… enfin c'est pas dans mon habitude de…

- T'es trop mignon… »

Harry n'était pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Pardon ? Pâlit le brun avant de tourner au rouge vif. »

Drago eut un petit rire. « Parfaitement sexy… » Songea Harry bien malgré lui. Le blond se pencha et se mit à lécher la joue blessée du brun, ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

« J'ai dit que… »

Le blond marqua une pause en se rapprochant encore de Harry pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Tu es trop mignon à rougir comme ça. »

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago et se releva. Il fallait qu'il arrête immédiatement ou alors il était perdu. Il avait beau vouloir haïr le blond, se venger et autres, son cœur s'était emballé à ces mots. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait Drago vraiment attirant. Luttant contre lui-même, Harry finit par articuler la meilleure solution.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et décuver un peu Malefoy.

- Pas sans toi.

- Putain Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? S'énerva finalement Harry. Un coup tu m'envoies valser après que je t'ai embrassé - et que tu m'aies répondu ! - parce que môsieur m'affirme ne pas être gay… Alors que - bordel ! - ça crève les yeux que t'es gay ! Et maintenant tu me boufferais vivant si je te laissais faire ! Qu'on m'explique ! »

Drago passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et, attrapant Harry par la ceinture, l'attira à lui.

« C'est simple, j'ai menti… _Je_ mens, _tu_ mens, tout le monde ment… C'est presque plus naturel que de respirer. »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de saisir toute la portée de la phrase car sans plus attendre le blond s'empara de ses lèvres. Harry se décolla, sa gorge s'asséchait mais il refusait de céder aux avances.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal… Dit-il haletant. »

Il souleva Drago et le mit sur ses pieds puis se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Il poussa presque Drago à l'intérieur, mais, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il était lui aussi dans la pièce. Harry n'eut même pas temps de réagir que Drago avait déjà pris sa baguette et fermé et isolé la pièce avec quelques sorts. Le blond jeta alors les baguettes au hasard dans son dos. Harry entendit le bois tomber sur le sol de pierre froide, puis il finit par menacer.

« Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de te méfier sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Lança l'autre sur un air de défi en s'avançant dangereusement. »

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Harry ne pouvait voir que les deux yeux brillants du blond. Il ne tarda pas sentir les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, puis il les sentit glisser, sucer, mordiller chaque morceau de peau à disposition, dans un baiser parfaitement sensuel. Les mains du blond commencèrent l'invasion du corps de Harry, se glissant sous sa chemise, remontant dans son dos puis descendant sur son torse.

« Bordel de merde ! » Songeait Harry « Je me suis déjà fais avoir une fois ! Pas la deuxième ! ». Mais il le désirait définitivement trop. Là, coincé entre la porte fermée et un Drago qui ne demandait qu'à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le brun ne pouvait définitivement pas nier le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de tout connaître du blond plutôt que de le haïr.

Harry finit par craquer, il ouvrit les lèvres et laissa glisser la langue de Drago contre la sienne. Le baiser avait un goût de genièvre, mêlé à la saveur forte du tabac, pourtant le blond embrassait si bien que Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le problème. Lorsque Drago daigna enfin lâcher sa bouche, le brun put enfin finir sa phrase à bout de souffle.

« Malefoy tu devrais te méfier sinon ça va mal finir… Surtout pour toi.

- Vas-y, essaye un peu pour voir, défia le blond alors qu'il ôtait déjà le dernier bouton de la chemise de Harry. »

Venant glisser son genou entre les cuisses du brun, Drago se rapprocha encore un peu plus près. La température monta encore d'un cran.

Harry regretta presque ses mots, les mains du blond semblaient être partout à la fois, lui donnant l'impression de déjà le connaître par cœur. Drago, lui, se délectait des réactions du brun dont la voix se faisait de plus en plus rauque. Et il devait avouer que Harry savait s'y faire et que, malgré sa position désavantageuse, le brun était plutôt aguicheur - voire carrément désirable. Drago réunit à nouveau leurs lèvres, le baiser se fit plus torride que les précédents.

Le blond trouvait qu'il était bien là et c'était la seule pensée cohérente que son cerveau embrumé réussissait à formuler. Il était même trop bien, commençant à être à l'étroit.

Harry, de son côté aussi, commençait être gêné par tout ces vêtements, autant sur lui que sur le blond. Il laissa alors glisser ses mains dans le dos de Drago et, attrapant le bas de son tee-shirt, le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Puis s'attaquant à la ceinture, et il commença à se décoller de la porte, obligeant le blond à reculer. Sur le chemin, Drago envoya valser ses chaussures dans la pièce.

Le blond finit par sentir l'arrière de son genou buter sur le lit et se laissa tomber à la renverse. Finissant de se débarrasser de son pantalon, il sentit le brun l'enjamber et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Harry s'empara des lèvres de Drago et l'embrassa avec fougue, glissant sa langue contre la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur et gémissant de manière carrément excitante.

Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça… Lui murmura le blond d'une voix rauque. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il arracha presque le pantalon du brun avant de les faire rouler tout les deux. Harry se retrouva alors le nez dans les draps, Drago bloquant son bras droit dans son dos. Se penchant sur le brun, il murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

« Il n'est pas encore né celui qui prendra Drago Malefoy… »

Puis doucement, le blond glissa une main dans le boxer de Harry, s'emparant de son sexe tendu, le caressant du bout du doigt puis commençant des va-et-vient avec sa main. Puis Drago laissa ses lèvres descendre le long du dos du brun, appréciant sa musculature et le goût de sa peau. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la main qu'il maintenait toujours fermement, il ralentit encore, prenant le temps de sucer chaque doigt, un par un.

Harry ne résista pas longtemps à la torture, il ne put retenir un gémissement et commença à onduler de frustration, il était maintenant, vraiment, vraiment, excité. Et il s'en foutait de savoir si un jour il allait prendre Drago ou pas, car pour l'instant l'inverse n'était pas une idée déplaisante.

Le blond continua doucement sa course. Puis d'un geste retira à Harry son boxer, prenant le temps d'admirer la sculpture des fesses du brun.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de pouvoir exploser à tout moment. Il commença à bouger les hanches, venant se frotter contre la cuisse du blond. Drago réagit immédiatement, commençant à haleter, il se pencha alors sur le brun. D'un geste impatient, il glissa un premier doigt en Harry, puis un deuxième. Mais il ne semblait pas encore décidé à les soulager l'un comme l'autre. Il prit même le temps de murmurer quelques mots dans l'oreille du brun. Et même si sa voix était toujours aussi sexy, elle se faisait plus rauque, plus impatiente. Harry, abandonnant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui rester de fierté, finit par supplier le blond.

« Malefoy arrêtes de me faire à attendre, gémit-il, à bout.

- Mon prénom. Appelles-moi par mon prénom…

- Bordel Drago, viens ! »

Le blond sourit, satisfait, et ne se le fit pas redire. Il se plaça et, d'un geste franc, pénétra Harry qui se mit à gémir de plaisir et onduler de plus belle.

.o0°0o.

Harry était allongé sur le dos dans le lit du blond. Il essayait temps bien que mal de réfléchir à comment formuler sa question. Mais la chose s'avérait plus dur que prévu. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus dur que prévu, surtout à cause d'un certain Drago Malefoy en train de l'allumer. Et s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire avec sa langue, Harry pouvait dire adieu à toutes tentatives pour continuer leur concentration.

« Alors d'après toi… la fin est proche… ? Demanda Harry entre soupirs.

- Oui, murmura Drago à son oreille tout en la mordillant - ou la léchant par moment. Je dirais avant la fin de l'année. Sinon pourquoi m'avoir demander de réparer les armoires jumelles et nous avoir disséminer dans le monde.

- Les armoires ? Articula le brun tant bien que mal.

- Oui, souffla le blond en descendant sur le torse de Harry. Deux armoires qui communiquent ensemble, si tu rentres dans l'une tu ressors dans l'autre… Mais elles sont capricieuses et vieilles, je dois faire en sorte qu'elles fonctionnent à nouveau, afin de créer un passage entre l'Allée des Embrumes et Poudlard…

- D'accord pour les armoires… Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi nous éparpiller ? Réussit à formuler Harry.

- Pour gagner des alliers ! Et rendre la traque plus difficile, un mangemort seul en Russie est plus dur à attraper que vingt autres à Londres ! »

Harry arrivait à peine à y croire. Non, ce n'était pas les plans du Lord Noir qui le surprenait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'homme le plus sexy de tout Poudlard, et, qu'après la partie de baise sûrement la plus épique de toute sa courte vie, la seule chose dont ils parlaient c'était des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Quel gâchis…

Mais s'il suffisait de faire boire et de coucher avec un mangemort pour qu'il parle alors il pouvait supporter l'idée, surtout _si_ le mangemort en question s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Maintenant qu'il - essayait d' - y pensait, sa mère n'avait peut-être pas était très orthodoxe non plus concernant le moyen de trouver des informations…

Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Puis sourit en songeant, « Drôle d'idée que la méthode Potter pour faire parler un mangemort… ».

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de penser plus longtemps car les mains de Drago recommençaient à courir sur sa peau, tournant un moment autour de son nombril puis descendant toujours plus.

« Encore ? Souffla-t-il.

- Tu as de la chance qu'on ait cours demain, sinon je t'aurais gardé plus longtemps encore, lui murmura le blond amusé - et encore clairement bourré.

- Bah… T'en fait pas pour moi, je survivrai… Gémit Harry heureux qu'on lui propose un deuxième service mais appréhendant déjà un peu ledit lendemain. »

Puis le brun se laissa alors emporter par un blond brûlant, abandonnant toute tentative de rébellion pour le reste de la nuit. « Qui vivra, verra ! » Songea-t-il.

Il penserait le lendemain.

Il haïrait Drago un autre jour.

* * *

><p>Voilà fini ! Un chapitre relativement long comme vous aurez sûrement pu le remarquer (ou peut-être trop court pour d'autre... Et encore dites-vous que j'aurai pu vous le couper en plein lemon, ça vous remontra le moral ^^)...<p>

Et puis pendant que j'y pense, hopeless mitsuki avait fait remarqué que le Survivant disparaissait complètement de la surface terre dans la fic'... Bah oui, en effet, j'avais (je ne dirais pas oublié qu'il existait mais...) pas trouvé d'utilité au fait qu'il apparaisse... Étant donné que l'histoire se centre sur Harry et qu'il est à Serpentard, cela ne lui donnait pas tant d'occasion d'apparaître que ça... Mais il revient en force dans le chapitre prochain, parce qu'il reste le Surivant, donc pas de fin possible sans lui ! Donc la semaine prochaine :

Chapitre 20 : Elioth NewHoved (1).

Alors évidement, vous aurez tous remarqué que 'Elioth NewHoved' est l'anagramme de 'The One Who Lived', d'où l'orthographe un peu particulier de 'Elioth' ^^... Au début, j'avais fait un anagramme avec 'the one who survived' mais, en anglais, c'est pas comme en français (cf. 'celui qui a survécu'), c'est 'celui qui a vécu' ( = 'the one who lived') ! Alors il a fallu que je m'adapte en cours de route... -.-' Mais j'y suis arrivée ! ^^


	20. Ch 20 : Elioth NewHoved 1

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Hey ! On est déjà mercredi ? Merde, le temps passe trop vite, j'ai failli vous oublier... =p

Bon, bref ! Voilà un petit chapitre pour présenter de plus près le Survivant (comme vous l'auriez sûrement compris), et puis qui inclut le réveil de notre couple préféré... mwahahah ^^

Bonne lecture... fufufu ~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 20 : Elioth NewHoved (1).**

Le matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Harry. Et le réveil fut bien trop brutal comparé à la manière dont il s'était endormi quelques heures auparavant.

« Potter ! Peut-on savoir ce que tu fous ici ? »

La veille, Harry avait continué à réfléchir après que Drago se soit endormi, mais n'arrivant à aucune conclusion – « Haïr ou aimer ? Telle est la question » -, il avait fini par s'endormir également. Et maintenant que Drago c'était réveillé, l'esprit un peu plus clair et libéré de l'alcool, il avait sûrement compris la situation en un quart de seconde.

Lui et le brun, tous les deux nus et couverts de suçons dans son lit n'était pas une scène très compliquée.

« Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser comme tu le faisais hier plutôt que de me crier dessus… Grogna le brun encore endormi, enfouissant sa tête sous les draps.

- Pardon ? S'exclama le blond. »

Harry, émergeant de sous les couvertures, hésita quelques instants à jouer la carte amusée ou perplexe.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de quoi que ce soit alors que j'avais passé au moins les trois quart d'une bouteille de gin ! »

Harry éclata de rire, un rire nerveux, sans la moindre trace d'amusement. « Alors c'était bien du gin… » Pensa-t-il, avant de s'exclamer à son tour.

« En voilà une belle ! Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour un mec aussi bourré que tu l'étais… Mais je crois que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

- Je- Quoi ? S'écria le blond.

- Bon… Soupira Harry presque bienveillant. En des termes plus simples - pour toi qui sors d'une cuite -, tu m'as franchement allumé et, même si tu étais assez bourré pour m'enflammer, tu ne l'étais apparemment pas assez pour être impotent parce que tu n'as pas oublié de me sauter au moins trois fois dans la même soirée… Et t'as plus voulu me lâcher. Ca te va là ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Harry vit alors passé sur le visage du blond une série d'expression de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à bug complet de la matrice. Cet instant, le brun aurait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le revivre encore et encore.

Et ce fut sous les éclats de rire d'un Harry qui n'en pouvait plus que Drago se dirigea rageant vers sa salle de bain.

« Si je te retrouve encore ici quand je sors de ma douche, je te le jure sur l'honneur des Malefoy que je ferais des jarretelles avec tes tripes que je t'obligerai à porter la prochaine fois que je t'encule ! Si tant est qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ! »

Puis le blond claqua la porte. « J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… » Pensa le brun en riant toujours autant « Quoi qu'il ne mâche pas non plus ses mots au réveil… ».

Lorsque Harry fut quelque peu calmé, il rassembla ses affaires, s'habilla et, brisant le sort qui fermait et insonorisait la pièce, il sortit discrètement. Il traversa rapidement la salle commune et rejoignit sa chambre. Par chance aucun des acolytes de Malefoy n'était présent, et le peu de Serpentards qui était là, était trop endormi pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harrry ressortait de sa chambre, frais comme une fleur, et, la déception/rigolade du réveil passée, réfléchissait à un moyen de prévenir l'Ordre d'une fin proche. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait se rendre au Square Grimmaud sans attirer l'attention des mangemorts ou du Ministère. Il allait devoir jouer serré et pour cela il allait avoir besoin des membres de l'Ordre dans l'enceinte de Pourdlard. Le problème était qu'étant à Serpentard, il aurait du mal à les convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, il fallait être réaliste sur ce point.

Tout en réfléchissant, ses jambes l'avaient guidé jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il s'assit, retenant une grimace de douleur, à la table des Gryffondors aux côtés de Ron et Hermione. En silence, il remplit son assiette et observait autour de lui, petit à petit un plan naissait dans sa tête.

Dean marmonna un « bonjour » endormi, Hermione le salua sans lever les yeux de son livre et, lorsque Ron quitta enfin son petit déjeuné des yeux, un large sourire fendit son visage et fit simplement remarquer en pointant le col de la chemise - mal fermé - du Serpentard.

« Suçon… »

Harry resserra alors sa cravate avec un raclement de gorge sous les rires endormis de ses amis.

« Tes nuits me semblent bien remplies, si on écoute les rumeurs… Sourit Hermione en se détachant de son bouquin puis désigna la joue du brun. Mais ton partenaire à l'air d'avoir des pratiques bizarres…

- En parlant de rumeurs, il paraît que t'as embrassé Malefoy hier, intervint Dean en éclatant de rire. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que les Gryffondors pour inventer des choses bizarres… Toi et Malefoy ! J'ai rien contre les gays - et puis d'ailleurs tu n'es pas gay -, mais ça fait vraiment artificiel… Les filles ont vraiment le chic pour avoir des fantasmes bizarres, pourquoi les mecs beaux ne sortiraient-ils qu'avec des mecs beaux eux aussi, hein ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il avait la gorge sèche et pâteuse alors il se remplit un verre de jus de fruit, le but et, le reposant sur la table, commença à parler.

« Alors pour information, Hermione non ce n'est pas la même personne pour la joue et le suçon - d'ailleurs mon 'partenaire' n'est pas un 'partenaire' à proprement parler… Et non en effet je ne suis pas gay, Dean, je suis bi. Et oui, j'ai embrassé Malefoy, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'était pas pour me déplaire. D'ailleurs ça m'a tiré d'un mauvais pas au Ministère… »

Les trois Gryffondors furent pris au dépourvu par la réponse. L'expression qu'affichait Dean et Ron pouvait clairement être interprétée comme : 'Toi ! Gay - ou bi peu importe ? Et depuis quand ?'.

« Il y a des choses qu'il va falloir éclaircir Harry, finit par dire Hermione. Et pas seulement à propos de ton absence de hier…

- Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Harry avant de changer radicalement de sujet. C'est elle sur qui le Survivant à flasher ? »

Dean, sortant de sa torpeur, se tourna pour voir la personne que le brun désignait. C'était une fille de sixième année à l'apparence réservée, aux formes appétissantes et aux magnifiques cheveux ondulés. Elle portait les couleurs de Serdaigle et de toutes évidences en pincer aussi pour le Survivant. Elle était en train de s'approcher d'eux afin de rejoindre le groupe qui s'était formé autour de l'Elu un peu plus loin sur la table.

« Oui c'est elle, pourquoi ?

- Je vous expliquerai en temps voulu… Je vous expliquerai _tout_. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Harry, ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet. Surprise elle s'arrêta et fit face au brun.

« Excuse-moi de te demander ça, dit-il en lui souriant. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Elioth NewHoved de ma part ? Dis-lui que c'est important. »

Harry lui glissa discrètement un papier dans la main, et lui sourit de plus belle. La fille sembla hésiter - « Il porte les couleurs de Serpentard ! » criait son expression -, puis ses joues rosirent de timidité en réalisant ce que demandait le vert et argent.

« S'il te plaît… Insista-t-il. »

La demoiselle ne semblait toujours pas décidée, alors Harry ajouta.

« Et je vous arrange un rendez-vous.

- Tu pourrais ? S'exclama alors la jeune fille les yeux étincelants de bonheur, oubliant le facteur Serpentard.

- Ca doit être dans mes cordes. »

La Serdaigle sembla reprendre contenance et se dirigea vers le groupe d'un air assuré. Le brun la suivit du regard.

Dean se pencha vers Ron et Hermione et leur murmura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête à votre avis ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Répondit le roux sur le même ton. »

.o0°0o.

La jeune Serdaigle se fraya un passage parmi les quelques groupies qui suivaient déjà le Survivant de partout. Elle fut presque poussée en avant lorsqu'elle entra dans le cercle. Elle rougit et, perdant tous ses moyens, elle ne put que tendre la lettre que Harry lui avait donnée. L'Elu s'empourpra légèrement et prit le morceau de papier, intrigué. Il le déplia et, le cachant aux autres, le lut.

Une fois la note parcourue, les couleurs avaient quitté son visage, son regard était devenu froid.

« C'est toi qui as écrit ça ? Demanda-t-il glacial. »

La Serdaigle sursauta et ne put dire mot, prise au désarroi.

« Réponds ! S'écria soudain le Survivant. »

Le silence s'installa dans le groupe alentour, tous étaient surpris par le ton qu'avait employé leur idole. La fille commençait à paniquer, ne sachant que répondre.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle… Intervint Harry qui les avaient rejoins. C'est moi. Je lui ai simplement demandé de te l'apporter. »

L'Elu détourna alors son attention de la fille et la porta sur le brun qui se tenait face à lui. Harry lui offrit alors un sourire, mais sa voix disait le contraire de son expression lorsqu'il se présenta d'un ton glacial.

« Harry Potter, pour vous servir… »

Le brun tendit la main et ne fut pas surpris lorsque le Survivant refusa de la serrer.

« Potter, fils du Ministre des Aurors, c'est ça ? Il y a pas mal de rumeurs qui courent sur toi en ce moment… Mais qu'est-ce que ce mot signifie ? Tu veux me défier _moi_ ?

- Oh non ! Je ne m'y risquerai pas, pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, répondit Harry qui avait perdu son sourire. J'ai des renseignements que l'Ordre serait sûrement heureux de connaître mais je trouvais la Grande Salle un peu trop vaste comme lieu pour se répandre en explications… »

Il eut un moment de silence puis l'Elu finit par demander.

« Est-ce que tu as un chien ? »

Toutes les personnes rassemblées s'étonnèrent de la question, à part les amis proches du Survivant qui comprirent immédiatement. Harry sourit, il avait également compris.

« Oui un magnifique chien noir… Je le promène souvent dans le square en face du numéro douze de ma rue, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Le Gryffondor parut se satisfaire de la réponse.

« Très bien j'accepte le rendez-vous, répondit l'Elu.

- Tant mieux… S'exclama Harry avec un sourire en se tournant vers la Serdaigne. Tu as entendu, il accepte le rendez-vous…

- Hein ? S'étonna alors le Survivant, la colère soudainement disparue. Mais- !

- Si tu as lu la lettre qu'elle vient de te donner, ça ferait bizarre si personne ne vous voyez ensemble après. Tu ne penses pas ?

- M… Mais… Mais c'est toi qui as écrit cette lettre !

- Oui mais pour toutes les personnes de la Grande Salle qui ont assistés à la scène, c'est une lettre d'amour qu'elle vient de te donner… Alors si tu acceptes le rendez-vous sans faire une sortie avec elle, les gens trouveront ça bizarre et commenceront à suspecter des choses… Et moi il ne faut vraiment pas qu'on m'attrape à refiler des infos à l'Ordre. »

Il y eut un silence puis le Survivant se mit à rougir légèrement et finit par accepter.

« Bah tu vois quand tu veux… Sourit Harry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. »

Puis le brun s'en alla vers son premier cours de la matinée.

Dean, Ron et Hermione s'étaient approché pour pouvoir suivre la conversation. Le roux finit par parler.

« Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles… Il vient d'arranger un coup au Survivant ! »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Explosif le réveil non ? Moi je me suis bien creusée la tête à trouver des réparties qui tenaient la route... Mais bon, je suis satisfaite de résultat. Et puis pour ceux et celles qui voulait revoir l'Elu, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...<p>

Bon, à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 21 : Elioth NewHoved (2). Désolée, j'avais pas beaucoup d'idée pour le coup...


	21. Ch 21 : Elioth NewHoved 2

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut ! ... J'ai pas d'inspi' cette semaine (je suis encore trop absorbée par l'action de mon manga juste à ma droite qui me fait les yeux doux *lisez-moi ! lisez-moi !*), vous me pardonnerez... Alors simplement, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 21 : Elioth NewHoved (2).**

Harry passa sa journée dans une sorte de brouillard à mi-chemin entre la réflexion et le sommeil. S'il ne somnolait pas, il essayait de trouver comment convaincre les élèves faisant parti de l'Ordre qu'il était sincèrement de leur côté. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Chaque fois, sa pensée dérivait, il se souvenait de la veille, de Drago.

Harry s'était dit que s'il arrivait finalement à obtenir l'objet de ses fantasmes alors il finirait par l'oublier. Il l'avait espéré mais cela n'était pas arrivé… Maintenant qu'il avait 'obtenu' Drago Malefoy, ce dernier le hantait encore plus.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner que Harry sortit de sa léthargie.

Il était face aux portes de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il aperçut le blond, il se prit alors à espérer s'endormir à nouveau à ses côtés, juste blotti contre son corps chaud, le nez dans ses cheveux. Cette pensée à elle seule lui coupa l'appétit.

Le brun fit demi-tour, prenant la direction des tours d'astronomie, il avait besoin d'air frais pour se remettre de l'ordre dans les idées.

Après plusieurs séries de marches, il finit par arriver au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira. Puis alla s'accouder à la balustrade.

Alors il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Elioth NewHoved était là également, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon et le soleil couchant. Harry prit alors le temps de l'observer de plus près. Aux yeux du brun, il restait toujours Celui-qui-a-survécu, un homme dont la dégaine criait qu'il était riche, puissant et qu'il en jouait. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui un certain charisme et, là, dans la lumière orangée du couchant, Harry lui trouva un air las.

Le Survivant ne manifestant aucune agressivité ni envie de parler, le brun se tut et se contenta de penser. Pourtant, après un moment, Elioth finit par prononcer quelques mots, autant pour Harry que pour lui-même.

« Est-ce que les humains peuvent voler ? C'est une question stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde sait pertinemment que non. Pourtant… Je me prends toujours à espérer que si. C'est ridicule ! J'ai eu beau chuter après chacune de mes tentatives étant gamin, jamais je n'ai cessé d'espérer. Peut-être… »

Puis il se tut. Harry respecta son silence, mais il était extrêmement surpris que l'Elu puisse avoir ce genre de pensées noires et profondes. Ce dernier reprit dans un murmure.

« Peut-être parce que j'ai envisagé de sauter plus d'une fois. Mais je suis lâche et jamais ne serait capable de me donner la mort, je fuis… Une fuite perpétuelle. Face à l'ennemi, face aux amis, face à la vérité, alors pourquoi pas face à la mort… ? Et je sais que si jamais je sautais, je n'aurais pas le courage de chuter jusqu'au bout… Je fuirais vers l'horizon, les ailes déployées, voguant au gré du vent. »

La voix du Survivant mourut à nouveau. Harry fixa l'Elu un moment, semblant trouver écho à sa douleur, n'étant plus tout à fait seul face à sa fuite face à la vérité.

« Je ne pense pas que vouloir vivre soit une preuve de lâcheté, avoua le brun après un moment. Je pense que c'est mourir qui est lâche, c'est tellement plus simple, tellement plus égoïste.

« S'avouer à soi-même ce que l'on est vraiment est aussi une preuve de courage. C'est savoir reconnaître ses propres faiblesses, ses propres limites. Savoir poser un visage sur chacune de ses peurs, chacun de ses désirs.

« C'est ce connaître soi-même qui est laborieux, pas connaître son ennemi. »

Le Survivant sourit puis, se tournant vers Harry, dit.

« Je voudrais sauter mais je ne peux pas… Et toi Potter ? Le vent me souffle que tu veux aussi quelque que tu ne peux avoir… »

Harry resta silencieux.

« C'est toujours plus simple de donner des conseils aux autres et de ne pas les appliquer à soi-même… Conclut Elioth. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun approuva d'un signe de tête. Finalement, Harry lâcha dans un soupir.

« Je veux un homme… Celui que j'étais censé haïr pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir indirectement… Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! »

Il marqua une pause puis reprit.

« Tu sais, ce dont je voulais te parler, à toi et aux autres membres de l'Ordre, concerne les mangemorts. J'ai trouvé un moyen d'obtenir des informations sûres et discrètement, mais avec tout les regards que j'ai attirés sur moi - le Ministère, et les mangemorts notamment -, je ne peux pas me permettre pas une grande liberté de mouvements. Alors j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, je vous refile les infos et, en échange, vous me croyez. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

L'Elu fronça les sourcils et planta ses yeux droits dans ceux de Harry. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un moment.

« J'aurais bien envie de te croire sur parole Potter, dit Elioth après un moment, mais moi non plus je n'ai pas une grande marge de manœuvre, et encore moins le droit à l'erreur.

- Je sais, répondit le brun. C'est pour cela que je viens te dire ceci : 'la fin est proche, avant que l'été ne se termine'. Maintenant libre à toi de me croire… Mais je pense que si tu fais jouer les contacts et que tu tires les bonnes ficelles, ta conclusion sera la même… »

Le Gryffondor continua à le juger encore longtemps, cherchant encore à déceler le vrai du faux dans le regard de Harry.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu lorsque le Survivant se redressa dans un soupir.

« Si jamais ce que tu me dis est juste alors j'aviserais… Et si c'est vrai, que la fin approche, alors dans ce cas, un certain nombre de mesures seront prises dans l'enceinte du lycée même. »

Le Serpentard ne dit rien, il n'avait rien à ajouter. Il regarda l'Elu s'éloigner puis s'arrêter sur la première marche.

« Au fait, Potter, merci. Pour ce matin et pour m'avoir écouté à l'instant. Merci pour les deux, sourit sincèrement le Gryffondor avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. »

Harry resta là encore un moment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas Elioth. Puis il finit par rentrer à son tour, l'air devenant frais malgré l'approche de l'été.

Le brun retourna alors dans le dortoir des Serpentards, la fatigue avait fini par chasser toutes les autres pensées. Il traversa la Salle Commune les yeux dans le vague et alla directement à sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, il retira son tee-shirt, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce, et alla se passer le visage sous l'eau dans l'espoir de remettre son cerveau en marche. Il sortait tout juste de la salle de bain, lorsqu'il aperçut le blond, assis dans un des sièges de sa chambre.

Ne prenant pas la peine de se demander ce qu'il faisait là sans y avoir été invité, le brun rejoignit son armoire en quelques enjambées et enfila une nouvelle chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Malefoy ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Il faut qu'on parle… Répondit le blond.

- Et de quoi en particulier, je te prie, répliqua le brun énervé rien qu'à la vue de Drago. Parce qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il faut qu'on se dise.

- A propos de ma mission ici, à Poudlard. Mission pour laquelle tu dois m'aider - sur ordre du Maître.

- Laquelle ? Questionna Harry sur un ton sarcastique. Les armoires ? Celles dont tu m'as parlé hier soir. Ou ta mission consistant à convertir de pauvres Serpentards au culte du Mage Noir ? Parce que l'un comme l'autre je les ai subi, et - comme c'est étrange ! - par _ta_ faute à chaque fois.

- Potter ! S'exclama le blond, sans hausser le ton. Calmes-toi et arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin !

- Que je me calme ? S'écria alors Harry, véritablement irrité. Non mais écoutez-le ! _Moi_, un gamin ? Alors que monsieur en parfait inconscient s'invite - comme si de rien n'était - le soir dans ma chambre après ce qui s'est passé la veille. Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi moi de ça ? Même mon self-control a des limites et si j'étais toi je ne jouerais pas avec elles. »

Harry poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans le siège face à Drago. Puis il reprit sur un ton plus posé malgré toute la colère qui le remplissait soudainement.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant de se réveiller le matin aux côtés de quelqu'un et de s'apercevoir qu'il ne se souvient de rien… Rien de ce qu'il vous a dit ou fait… Ou rien de ce que vous avez dit ou fait pour lui… Bordel Malefoy ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ? C'est à se demander si notre relation existe ou pas ? »

Drago soupira, se redressa soudainement et, comblant le vide qui les séparait, rassembla leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut étrange, sauvage, rempli de colère et de désir.

Il attrapa le brun à la taille, l'obligeant à se lever, et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. Puis se jeta presque sur lui. Drago dévora le moindre bout de peau à disposition, mordant, suçant, semblant oublier toutes ses résolutions Malfoyennes.

Harry se laissa faire, indéniablement excité par ce côté sauvage qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, glissant juste un genou entre les jambes de son partenaire, venant le caresser. La suite alla très vite, de manière confuse dans l'esprit du brun. Tout ce dont il se souvint clairement fut que le blond le pénétra sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et sans la moindre préparation. Cocktail douloureux mais pourtant jouissif.

Lorsque le brun redescendit enfin sur Terre, Drago était déjà en train de se rhabiller. Harry resta allongé sur le lit, à moitié nu, et finit par demander.

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi déjà ?

- Je ne sais plus, répondit le blond de sa voix traînante. En fait, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour rester ici. »

Le brun se redressa sur les coudes et, fronçant les sourcils, fixa l'autre Serpentard.

« Oui, reprit ce dernier. Ce n'était qu'un foutu prétexte pour pouvoir te baiser maintenant que j'y pense. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me suis autant laissé aller hier soir. Non, je ne vois toujours pas.

- Bordel ! S'exclama alors Harry véritablement en colère. Je suis quoi ? Une putain ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une de ces traînées qui se laissent aller au plaisir peu importe le partenaire ? »

Le blond sembla réfléchir quelques instants et conclut la main sur la poignée.

« Ouais. »

Puis Drago sortit de la chambre.

Harry, trop occupé à contenir toute sa colère, ne remarqua qu'à peine l'expression de grande tristesse qui s'était peinte sur le visage du jeune Malefoy pendant un instant.

* * *

><p>... Vous m'en voulez pas trop, hein ? (je veux dire pour tout ce que je viens de faire subir à Harry... en fait vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, avouez !)<p>

Sinon, je me fais un petit coup de pub perso' (à l'avance), j'ai fait un essai de fanfic' sur un nouveau couple... Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, il existe d'autres trucs que le HP/DM, et il fallait que je me change les idées... Et puis de toutes les manières, le 'nouveau' couple est dans le même genre à 30 ans près : SR/SB... Quand ils sont encore à Poudlard on est d'accord ! (J'entends déjà vos cris de contestation : "Traîtresse ! Traîtresse !") Mais en fait, il est tout aussi tripant que le HD/DM, voire presque plus, car on imagine parfaitement notre cher Rogue et son air pincé (j'allais mettre balai dans le cul... mais je trouvais ça un peu trop approprié... ... ... 'scusez l'humour de merde -.-').

Bref, je vous laisse et je retourne à mon geekage personel. A la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 22 : Un traître parmi nous.


	22. Ch 22 : Un traître parmi nous

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut ! Alors voilà, cette semaine, je ne vais pas vous parler de ma vie dans cette petite note (pour une fois !), mais je tiens à faire un coup de pub à une fic' géniale et remercier Marjo76 pour me l'avoir fait découvrir : Hein ? de Lord La Folle. C'est une fic' en cours (avec un petit peu de HP/DM), mais ça vaut le coup d'aller jeter un oeil (voire les deux yeux) parce que c'est à mourir de rire (et mon acolyte P N°1 approuve, alors pour vous dire que... c'est vraiment vrai !), et c'est très prenant...

Voilà, alors maintenant que ça c'est fait, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ma fic' rien qu'à moi (non... je ne suis pas possessive du tout voyons !) ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

note : Je considère que, par Maison, il y a toujours un Préfet, une Préfete et un(ou une) Préfet(e) en chef, soit 3 Préfets par Maison au total.

**Chapitre 22 : Un traître parmi nous.**

Harry se réveilla définitivement de mauvaise humeur en ce lundi matin. L'image du blond l'avait hanté tout le week-end et en cet instant même, alors qu'il se levait à peine, il pensait déjà à lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait même rêvé de lui, et rien que cette pensée le mettait en boule. Comment pouvait-il rêvé de lui après s'être fait manipuler comme il l'avait été ? Alors il s'énerva, contre Malefoy et contre lui-même. Il était épuisé, au point de rupture, au bout du rouleau. Il était sûr qu'un rien pourrait le faire exploser. Et il plaignait déjà la personne qui serait victime de sa mauvaise humeur.

La journée s'emballa rapidement, si bien qu'entre les cours à vitesse grand V car la fin de l'année approche toujours trop vite, les contrôles plus ou moins surprises et les manipulations complexes, Harry n'eut pas le loisir de repenser au blond ni à toute cette haine - sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié - ou toutes ces choses qui le mettaient en vrac.

Puis le soir arriva, lorsque Harry quitta enfin ses devoirs, l'heure du dîner était déjà là. Avec un soupir, il se leva de son bureau et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il s'installa à la table des Serpentards, les Gryffondors étant un peu trop bruyants pour son esprit fatigué et ses oreilles déjà bourdonnantes. Lorsque le repas se termina, le directeur de Pourdlard se leva. Il demanda à chacun de bien vouloir patienter encore quelques minutes.

Dumbledore parcourut alors la Grande Salle des yeux, le regard et le sourire joyeux qu'il abordait d'ordinaire avaient quitté son visage.

« Mes amis, vous et moi savons tous que l'année tire à sa fin, les beaux jours approchent, c'est l'heure de se consacrer aux études pour ceux dont les examens ne sont pas loin. Un léger brouhaha monta de l'assemblée. Vous et moi sommes également conscients - et c'est pour cela que ce soir je vous en parle - qu'un danger grandissant plane sur le Monde des Sorciers, Poudlard n'y faisant pas exception. Le soleil a tendance à nous le faire un peu trop oublier. Mais malheureusement, la fin de l'année scolaire n'est pas la seule fin à laquelle il faut s'attendre cet été… »

Tous les murmures se turent alors. Ceux à qui la mention de fin d'année avait rappeler les projets et ouverts les bouches oublièrent leurs conversations un instant. Le silence total se fit dans la salle, un silence lourd.

« Je me dois d'être franc avec vous. C'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de garder votre calme et de nous faire confiance. »

Il marqua une autre pause.

« Tout le monde plus ou moins a déjà entendu des rumeurs concernant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chacun de vous y a apporté le crédit qu'il croyait juste. Je suis certain que beaucoup n'y ont pas cru, par crainte ou par simple certitude. Mais jamais Voldemort n'a cessé d'être. Et malheureusement, sa menace pèse de plus en plus sur nous. »

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et même Serpentard, tous tremblèrent en entendant ce nom. Même si les raisons de pareille crainte n'avaient pas les mêmes origines, pour quelques rares Serpentards cette peur naissait du fait qu'ils savaient parfaitement que le Lord Noir était de retour.

« C'est pour cela que les enseignants et moi-même, continua le directeur, avons jugé bon de renforcer la sécurité de l'Ecole, pour notre bien à tous. Même si ces nouvelles mesures qui devront être appliquées dès demain sont parfois contraignantes, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir les respecter. »

Dumbledore tira un parchemin qu'il déroula et commença à énumérer les nouvelles règles.

« **1-** Nous demanderons à chaque élève de ne jamais rester seul, si possible de rester avec l'intégralité de sa classe. **2-** Les dortoirs verront leur sécurité renforcer, avec un changement de mots de passe plus fréquent et nous demandons à ce que seuls les occupants de la Maison concernée puissent y accéder. **3-** À partir d'aujourd'hui, les élèves seront priés de se soumettre à un contrôle simple à leur entrée et sortie de l'enceinte de Poudlard par mesure de sécurité. **4-** Chaque élève recevra en plus des ses cours hebdomadaires à minima deux heures d'enseignement des Duels Sorciers, les nouveaux emplois du temps vous serons rapidement distribués. **5-** Nous rappelons aux élèves que la Forêt Interdite tire bien son nom du fait qu'elle leur est interdite d'accès. **6-** Nous rappelons également qu'il est strictement prohibé aux élèves de se promener hors de leurs dortoirs après vingt-deux heures. **7-** Enfin, des tours de garde seront assignés aux préfets de chaque Maison ainsi qu'aux enseignants afin de s'assurer que personne ne pénètre dans l'Ecole la nuit et que la sixième règle soit bien respectée. »

Dumbledore replia son parchemin et ajouta.

« Je demanderais donc aux Préfets de bien vouloir de me rejoindre dans mon bureau et aux autres élèves de bien vouloir regagner leur dortoir. Pour plus amples explications, vous vous adresserez aux Préfets de vos Maisons respectives. »

Dumbledore quitta la salle suivit par les professeurs. Une grande majorité des élèves resta encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait à part que le danger semblait refermer un étau sur eux.

Harry savait déjà tout cela, il resta donc assis patiemment sur sa chaise, attendant les deux autres Préfets de la Maison Serpentard. Lorsque Pansy, Préfète des verts et argents, et Drago, Préfet en chef, arrivèrent à son niveau, il se leva et tous trois se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le bureau du directeur.

L'atmosphère qui remplissait le silence installé entre eux pouvait clairement être qualifié de lourd, le brun ne savait pas où donner de la tête entre les regards dédaigneux et suspicieux de Pansy et le danger que représenter Drago pour sa santé mentale. Il fut grandement soulagé quand apparut au loin la statue marquant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Les autres préfets étaient déjà là et attendaient.

Presque tous regardèrent les trois Serpentards avec un mélange de dégoût et de haine. Harry n'en fut pas surpris, on parlait de mangemort là et ils étaient tout les trois plus que potentiellement des serviteurs du Lord Noir aux yeux des autres élèves, le brun plus encore depuis son arrestation.

Ron était là également, en tant que Préfet des rouges et ors.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là vous ? Lança dédaigneusement la Préfète en chef des Gryffondors. Vous ne devriez pas ramper dans les jupes de votre Maître ?

- Connais ton ennemi potentiel… Répondit Harry. Et le garder sous le coude est la meilleure des solutions. »

Le brun avait répliqué sur un ton calme, comme un simple constat. Mais il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à la rouge et or, il avait simplement fixé Pansy et cette dernière avait soutenu son regard, ayant parfaitement compris le message.

« Oh oui, évidemment ! Parce qu'on est sensé partir du fait que l'on est que _potentiellement_ennemi… Laisse-moi rire Potter ! Tout le monde sait pertinemment pourquoi tu étais au Ministère.

- Très bien, répliqua Harry se tournant finalement vers elle avec un sourire glacial. Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi je suis là maintenant ?

- Manque de preuve ? Proposa la Préfète avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Pas de preuve, pas de fait pas de fait, pas de problème, intervint Elioth NewHoved en arrivant. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'agir en personnes responsables et mettre vos rancoeurs personnelles de côté… Il jeta tout de même un regard noir à Malefoy puis reprit. Si les Préfets de Serpentads sont ici ce soir c'est bien parce qu'ils font tout aussi parti de Poudlard que nous. »

Le Survivant se fraya un passage parmi les Préfets et monta jusqu'à bureau du directeur. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Seul Ron se tint légèrement à l'écart en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione lui avait clairement fait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Harry, il avait pu le voir à l'instant. Le Serpentard semblait s'être Gryffondorisé, il avait perdu son habitude de dire la vérité crue, et ses réparties étaient moins tranchantes. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez son ami.

Tous les Préfets arrivèrent alors dans le bureau du directeur où se tenait déjà une partie du corps enseignant de l'Ecole. Le directeur leur parla alors pendant longtemps de la nécessité de protéger Poudlard et de l'importance de la cohésion entre les Maisons. Puis finalement, il conclut face aux mines septiques de beaucoup.

« Il me semble qu'une fois encore la Maison Serpentards soit au centre de ce conflit, soupira Dumbledore. Je veux que vous compreniez qu'il est capital de maintenir un climat de paix, et que seulement une minorité des sorciers de ce monde sont ralliés à Voldemort, il en va de même pour les élèves de cette Ecole. Il est même possible qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient mangemorts. Je vous demande donc de montrer l'exemple ou tout risque de très vite s'envenimer.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi en avoir parler aux élèves ? S'exclama alors un Serdaigle. N'aurait-il pas été préférable de se taire afin d'éviter un mouvement de panique ?

- Et appliquer les nouvelles mesures sans la moindre explication ? Répliqua tranquillement le directeur en lui jetant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les rumeurs n'auraient-elles pas eu un effet plus nocif encore ? »

Le Serdaigle se renfrogna comprenant que Dumbledore avait parfaitement raison.

« Et puis tout les Serpentards ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais… Lança Drago sur un ton très théâtral.

- C'est ça, parle pour toi, Malefoy ! Marmonna Elioth qui le connaissait trop bien.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que beaucoup d'entre eux souffrent de cette réputation, en temps que Préfet en chef de cette Maison, je me dois de vous faire part de toutes les informations que je pourrais entendre au sujet des mangemorts - pour le bien de l'Ecole et des élèves… Après tout, je suis de ceux qui vous ont déjà fait parvenir des informations… »

Le blond marqua une pause et se tourna lentement vers Harry, puis termina avec une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

« N'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour l'instant... Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre un peu calme (parque ça faisait longtemps l'air de rien qu'il ne se passait rien dans un chapitre...) ?<p>

Et puis la suite la semaine prochaine si vous êtes sage (lol).

Chapitre 23 : Quand les masques tombent...


	23. Ch 23 : Quand les masques tombent

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut à vous mes chers lecteurs (et surtout chères lectrices, je pense) ! Alors, je voulais éclaircir un petit point : dans le chapitre précédent Drago dit avoir donné des informations à l'Ordre, je fais référence au fait que c'est lui qui avait dit à Harry que la bataille finale était proche (ce que Harry a ensuite dit à Elioth... et ainsi de suite, d'où le "N'est-ce pas, Potter ?" à la fin. Vous m'avez suivi ?). Et je voulais dire à Elec9 (et aux autres si ça les intéresse) que je développerais sûrement le coup des pauvres-Serpentards-qui-souffrent-de-la-réputation-médiocre-de-leur-Maison, mais plus tard...

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 23 : Quand les masques tombent.**

Tous furent alors surpris par ce que venait d'annoncer l'héritier Malefoy. Harry et Pansy compris. La brune le fixa avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incompréhension, c'était Harry l'espion parmi les mangemorts, pas Drago, alors pourquoi ? Même s'ils n'avaient aucune preuve pour montrer que le brun était un traître envers leur Maître, ils finiraient par trouver avec de la patience, Harry finirait par faire une erreur. Alors pourquoi faire semblant d'être l'allié de l'Ordre, ou au moins de leur côté ?

Elioth fronça les sourcils puis, fixant Harry un moment, finit par demander.

« Potter ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers le brun. Ce dernier se figea sur place.

« Maintenir la paix et la cohésion de Poudlard, mon œil ! » Pensa-t-il. A cause de ça, il était pris au piège, il allait devoir approuver le fait que Drago avait donné des informations - ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge -, mais de ce fait, il allait au moins devoir révéler qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre sinon personne ne le croirait.

S'il mentait et disait l'inverse, cela créerait des tensions supplémentaires et inutiles envers les Serpentard. Et puis Elioth révèlerait la vérité dans tout les cas, il dirait que Harry était la personne à l'origine de ce message (nda : la bataille finale avant la fin d'année).

Harry frissonna, Drago Malefoy était définitivement un adversaire de valeur et un parfait Serpentard. Le blond venait en une seule phrase de l'obliger à faire tomber son masque. A choisir clairement un camp.

Le brun fit quelques pas en avant puis, cherchant sous son tee-shirt, finit par sortir un nouveau médaillon. Son père le lui avait donné juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent le jeudi précédent, comme preuve qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre officiellement, chaque membre en recevait un à son admission. Puis le mit en évidence pour que les septiques puissent le confirmer de leurs propres yeux.

« Oui, c'est vrai, c'est lui qui m'a informé d'une fin proche. »

Le brun jeta alors un regard noir aux deux Serpentards. « Bien joué Malefoy » Pensa-t-il avec amertume. Les verts et argents gardaient les yeux rivés sur le médaillon, Pansy semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais en son for intérieur elle jubilait, et Drago avait reposé sur son visage un masque impassible.

Le Survivant soupira, il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Malefoy, en revanche, Potter était une autre paire de manche. Il s'adressa rapidement aux autres élèves qui ignoraient la situation, expliquant que l'information concernant la bataille finale proche venait, en premier lieu, de Harry. Ron lui garda les yeux fixés sur son ami, dans quelle histoire monstre s'était-il embarqué ? Et il remarqua alors ce que personne n'avait vu : une crainte visible envers Pansy et Drago, le brun ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance. Les autres Préfets restèrent plus ou moins douteux, mais finirent par accepter les faits, bon gré mal gré. L'Elu semblait leur faire confiance, or ils avaient confiance en lui, ils allaient donc devoir croire les Serpentards.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal parla ensuite.

« Très bien, maintenant que nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur les Préfets de Serpentards, je voudrais vous informer que vos cours de Duel seront séparés de ceux des autres élèves afin que vous puissiez recevoir un entraînement plus 'poussé'… Car je tiens à rappeler que vous serez également de garde la nuit. »

Un professeur leur distribua alors de nouveaux emplois du temps, sur lesquels étaient inscrit également les tours de garde qui n'étaient jamais trop long ni trop tard. Puis ils purent tous retourner à leur dortoir.

Harry resta un peu en retrait et sortit le dernier. Drago et Pansy étaient déjà bien en avance par rapport à lui, il se détendit donc un peu et ralentit encore l'allure. Puis au croisement d'un couloir, Elioth l'interpella. Le brun s'arrêta et le fixa un moment. Le Survivant parla en premier.

« Tu ne leur fais pas du tout confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non en effet, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce sont des Serpentards après tout, Malefoy est intelligent - tu le sais bien - et Pansy est dangereuse. L'un comme l'autre sont imprévisibles.

- Pourquoi alors avoir menti au sujet de Malefoy ?

- Je n'ai pas menti sur ce point, c'est bien lui qui me l'avait dit… Rectifia le brun.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à partir de maintenant ?

- Ce que j'avais prévu de faire, ce n'est pas eux qui vont m'en empêcher. Pour me faire taire, il va falloir qu'ils me tuent. Et ils ne prendront pas ce risque, encore moins à Poudlard.

- Tu vas continuer à aller là-bas ? S'étonna l'Elu. Voldemort n'hésitera pas à te tuer lui !

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire et les yeux brillant d'une certaine folie. Tu en as besoin de ces renseignements, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Les Gryffondors sont peut-être naïfs mais ils ne sont pas stupides.

- Qui a dit que vous l'étiez ? Railla Harry, avant de baisser d'un ton. Donc voilà ce que je peux te dire… Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des mangemorts ici-même, à Poudlard, et je sais qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de faire entrer n'importe qui sans passer pas les portes ou un quelconque point de contrôle. On m'a parlé d'armoires qui serviraient de pont entre l'Allée des Embrumes et Poudlard. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où elles se trouvent - l'une comme l'autre. Heureusement, elles ne fonctionnent pas encore correctement… Je pense que c'est ça qu'ils attendent. »

Elioth ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le Serpentard, puis après un moment finit par demander.

« Et tu en es sûr ?

- Autant que pour le fait qu'ils n'attendront pas la fin de l'été… Et je pense qu'ils voudront frapper fort, ils attaqueront Poudlard en premier.

- Parce que je suis ici… Soupira le Survivant, las.

- Non, parce qu'ils n'ont aucune pitié et que cette Ecole a toujours été un symbole de force et de prospérité. »

Harry entendit alors un bruit au bout du couloir. D'un pas rapide, il gagna l'origine du son. A peine avait-il tourné à l'angle qu'il sentit un sortilège frôler son visage. Saisissant sa baguette, il scruta la pénombre pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. Il distingua alors plusieurs silhouettes, il reconnut immédiatement les ombres imposantes de Crabbe et Goyle et associa la troisième silhouette, plus frêle, à Pansy.

« Tiens, tiens, ricana le brun. Le tableau ne m'a pas l'air complet… Il manque trois personnes, où sont-ils ? (nda : Drago, Blaise et Théodore)

- Je n'ai pas jugé bon de les déranger pour quelqu'un comme toi Potter, lança la sorcière. Un traître prit la main dans le sac… »

Harry eut juste le temps de voir un autre sort fuser, il l'évita d'un pas sur le côté, puis se lança dans un combat qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit seul face à trois, n'était pas si déséquilibré. Mais il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu l'avantage, la combinaison des trois autres étant bien rodée et leur permettait d'attaquer sans relâche.

« Potter fermes les yeux ! »

Harry eut à peine le temps de s'exécuter sans réfléchir qu'une boule de feu illumina soudainement le couloir. Les trois autres Serpentards furent ébloui, laissant le temps à Elioth de rejoindre le brun. Le Gryffondor lui proposa alors à mi-voix.

« Je m'occupe des deux grands, je crois que tu as des choses à mettre au point avec Parkison. »

Harry lui glissa un merci discret, avant de lancer un sort en direction de la brune, ne se souciant plus du tout des autres. Etrangement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à faire confiance au rouge et or.

Pansy recula sous la puissance du sort. Puis, se redressant sur ses appuis, contre-attaqua.

Harry évita à nouveau et s'aperçut que la sorcière avait épuisé son répertoire de magie neutre et semblait l'attaquer à présent avec de la magie noire.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'utiliser ce genre sort en plein milieu de l'Ecole ? S'étonna à moitié Harry.

- Pourquoi le devrai-je ? Je ne suis pas une traîtresse… Je serais fidèle au Maître pour l'éternité. Contrairement à certain ! Elle marqua une pause avant de soumettre d'une voix doucereuse. Ou alors as-tu trop peur d'Azkadan ? Mais tu connais le sort réservé aux traîtres Potter ? »

Elle reprit dans un ricanement sournois.

« Dans un camp comme dans l'autre, c'est la mort… Moitié avec les mangemorts, moitié avec l'Ordre, il n'y a pas de place pour les gens comme toi… Alors je vais t'écraser, comme un vulgaire insecte, et je me ferais un plaisir de te regarder supplier pour qu'on t'achève sur ton lit de mort. »

Entre deux éclats de rire, elle eut juste le temps de voir arriver le sort du brun et de l'éviter. Puis regardant la trace noire qu'il avait laissé sur son passage, s'étonna.

« On deviendrait violent Potter ? Le Maître aurait-il raison ? »

Quelque chose en Harry sembla se briser, comme si la barrière de sa raison venait de voler en éclat. Sa gorge devint sèche, tout vira au rouge autour de lui, son cœur s'emballa. Les sorts semblèrent fuser d'eux-mêmes, comme si toute cette violence trouvait enfin une sortie.

Un duel acharné commença alors entre lui et Pansy. Elle riait aux éclats, telle une folle nageant en plein bonheur, Harry aussi sentait cette folie meurtrière s'emparer de lui.

Il finit par maîtriser Pansy, envoyant valser sa baguette, et, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, la plaqua au sol.

L'un et l'autre se fixèrent un moment, leurs poitrines se soulevant et retombant à un rythme effréné, le regard de Pansy était toujours allumé de cette lueur démente, mais, petit à petit, Harry reprenait ses esprits.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? S'étonna la sorcière. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire taire à jamais ?

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, Parkison, répliqua le brun. »

Harry entendit alors des bruits de pas arriver au bout du couloir, ils étaient nombreux et pressés. Il jeta alors un œil à Elioth qui s'était rapidement débarrassé de Crabbe et Goyle, il lui faisait signe de partir.

Se penchant alors sur Pansy dont le sourire avait quitté le visage, le brun lui murmura menaçant.

« En effet, il me suffirait de deux mots, et tu sais pertinemment que j'en suis capable. »

Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, laissant en plan dans le couloir Crabbe et Goyle complètement sonnés et une Pansy encore légèrement en état de choc, réalisant enfin au combien Harry pouvait être sérieux en disant cela.

.o0°0o.

Après un moment de course, Elioth et lui s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. S'appuyant contre un mur, le Gryffondor finit par parler.

« Je n'ai rien contre les combats improvisés, mais, la prochaine fois, évites les choses aussi dangereuses… Du genre : duel à la magie noire en plein milieu de Poudlard. »

Harry resta silencieux et fixa le Survivant. Ce dernier avait une pointe d'amusement dans le regard, il ne semblait ni surpris ni inquiet, presque complice. Puis reprenant un ton plus sérieux, Eioth lui demanda :

« Et tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je veux dire, elle ne risque pas de te faire tuer ?

- De qui, Pansy ? Non, elle ça ira… Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire, elle tient plus à la vie qu'à son Maître. Maintenant, le seul problème restant c'est Malefoy… »

Et tout deux grimacèrent sachant pertinemment que rien n'était joué.

* * *

><p>Voilà déjà fini... Et oui, même si les chapitres lents passent vite pour certains, les chapitres qui bougent un peu plus passent encore plus vite, c'est immoral, hein ? ^^<p>

Bon, je vous laisse sur une bonne nouvelle : je sais comment terminer ma fic' (encore faut-il que je l'écrive)... Mais bon, pour vous dire que je ne vous laisserai pas en plan et qu'une fin est prévue (je pense dans une dizaine de chapitres grand maximum (ça va nous faire des chapitres denses tout ça ^^))... Alors à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 24 : Une vérité qui fait mal.


	24. Ch 24 : Une vérité qui fait mal

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps, mais j'ai failli vous oublier... Comme quoi il est vraiment dur de perdre les 'bonnes' habitudes ^^

**/!\** J'ai conçu une partie de ce chapitre basée sur une musique, donc pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai signalé le début du passage par des **_xXxX_**, écouter _In Noctem_ de Nicholas Hopper (c'est une musique de la BO de HP6, elle est vraiment trop belle)... Voilà ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 24 : Une réalité qui fait mal.**

« Cours de duel entre Préfets… Soupira Ron, avant de s'exclamer. Mon cul oui ! Et moi je deviens quoi en cours sans Hermione ?

- Ta petite copine ne pourra malheureusement pas remplir ta copie à ta place pendant les Aspics, Ron, répliqua Harry avec un demi-sourire sarcastique.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça le problème… Dit le roux sur un ton boudeur. Le problème c'est que je n'aurais rien à regarder si jamais je m'ennuie…

- Allez, secoues-toi, on entre. »

Les Préfets de toutes les Maisons confondues avaient, depuis les décrets de la semaine précédente, deux heures de cours de duel magique le mardi en fin d'après-midi. Ron et Harry s'étaient donc retrouvés devant la Grande Salle aménagée pour l'occasion, simplement munie d'une immense estrade centrale, toute en longueur, drapée d'un tissus bleu.

Une semaine auparavant, suite à la réunion des Préfets, le roux avait décidé en compagnie de Hermione qu'ils laisseraient le temps au brun pour s'expliquer… Car de toute évidence, si Harry ne voulait pas parler, il ne parlerait pas.

Toute la matinée, le brun s'était appliqué à éviter les autres Serpentards le plus possible - un peu comme toute la semaine passée -, tâche qui ne s'avéra pas plus difficile que cela en dehors du fait qu'ils avaient cours ensemble. Si bien qu'en entrant dans la Salle, Harry fut soulagé de constater que Pansy restait toujours sur la défensive, lui jetant parfois en biais des regards noirs. Ainsi elle avait l'air d'un chien qui grogne un peu parce qu'il ne veut pas obéir mais qui le fait quand même, sachant parfaitement qu'il a déjà perdu d'avance. De cette manière, il fut assurer que la brune ne représentait maintenant plus aucun danger réel pour lui.

En revanche, il croisa pour la première fois depuis un moment le regard de Drago Malefoy, il se sentit transpercer par ses yeux orages. Mais le blond ne dit rien, et rien de ce qu'il faisait ne laissait supposer qu'il ait déjà révélé aux autres quoi que ce soit à propos de Harry et de l'Ordre. Il se contenta de regarder le brun de la même manière que tout les autres Gryffondors, avec cet air arrogant et méprisant.

Harry avait l'habitude de ce regard, pour l'avoir déjà vu - voire affronté - des dizaines de fois. D'ordinaire, cela ne lui faisait rien mais, cette fois-ci, sa gorge se serra et, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il était blessé par ces yeux qui le fixaient, ils étaient si beaux, si cruels, qu'il aurait voulu les arracher pour ne plus les voir.

Le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal monta sur l'estrade et annonça d'une voix claire, tirant le brun de ses réflexions.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, seront présent dans l'établissement jusqu'à la fin de l'année des Aurors envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie. En plus de s'occuper de la sécurité de l'Ecole, ils sont aussi là pour surveiller les élèves car, comme vous l'auriez peut-être entendu, la semaine dernière un couloir entier a été endommagé par ce qui semblait être un duel de magie noire. »

Il marqua une petite pause, toisant le Survivant et ses amis qui arrivaient discrètement en retard. Puis il reprit.

« Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par un peu de théorie, quelqu'un veut-il nous rappeler les trois Sortilèges Interdits et pourquoi ils le sont ?

- Imperium, Doloris et Avada Kedavra, récita un Serdaigle en frissonnant. Ils sont interdits parce que ce sont les seuls sorts totalement imparables et impardonnables.

- Parfaitement. A l'instant, je parlais de magie noire, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire ?

- Il existe trois types de magie : blanche, neutre et noire, commença Harry avant que les autres n'eussent le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. La magie blanche a pour but de guérir, apaiser et autres effets positifs, elle est extrêmement complexe car les formules sont longues et cette magie demande une maîtrise parfaite des sorts ainsi que de leurs effets. La magie neutre est la plus courante. Elle est simple d'utilisation, avec des formules courtes dont les effets peuvent légèrement varier selon la maîtrise du sort lancé. Enfin la magie noire, elle n'a pour but que mort et dévastation. Contrairement aux autres, c'est une magie dont les sorts et leurs effets peuvent varier d'un sorcier à l'autre, c'est pour cela qu'elle est dure à cerner. Mais tous les sorciers ne peuvent la pratiquer car, contrairement aux autres, elle ne demande aucun talent, juste la haine. C'est une magie qui se base sur la force des sentiments du sorcier, et ceux-ci doivent être plus puissant que le sort lui-même ou le sortilège se retournera contre son sorcier. C'est en parti pour ce côté 'sauvage' et dévastateur qu'elle est interdite.

- Très bien résumé, Potter, approuva le professeur. Vous m'avez l'air renseigné.

- Je connais quelques contre-sorts, répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. »

Cette remarque tira un sourire à Elioth et un ricanement froid à Drago et à Pansy, tout trois sachant parfaitement que Harry connaissait bien plus que 'quelques contre-sorts'.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus qu'important que chaque élève de cette Ecole en connaisse quelques uns également… Malheureusement, le Ministère s'y oppose fortement. Je me contenterai donc de vous apprendre, à vous Préfets, deux-trois basiques.

« Potter venez ici, vous allez faire la démonstration avec moi. »

Les élèves froncèrent les sourcils, Pansy et le blond ricanèrent doucement, c'était le monde à l'envers. Un Serdaigle contesta.

« Mais professeur c'est insensé, c'est une Ecole ! Vous ne pouvez pas pratiquer la magie noire ici !

- Si vous voulez mon avis, lorsqu'il s'agit de magie noire, il vaut mieux y être bien préparé. Et un simple entraînement théorique ne suffira pas… Croyez-moi. »

Le Serdaigle n'était de toute évidence pas de cet avis, mais il se tut, un professeur reste un professeur quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il dise.

Harry se demanda également ce que le sorcier avait derrière la tête mais monta tout de même sur l'estrade. Puis le professeur s'assura de l'étendue des connaissances du brun, avant d'ajouter.

« Je vais vous attaquer, il vous suffira de vous défendre. Le professeur Rogue, ici présent, surveillera le duel si jamais il voit que vous avez des difficultés, il interviendra _sur__le__champ_. »

En effet, le professeur de potion était là, il sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de l'estrade, la main sur sa baguette et son air pincé sur le visage. Mais il se tint tout de même à distance, pas vraiment inquiet pour le brun qui avait tenu tête à Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal entama alors un duel simple, jetant des sorts 'classiques' de magie noire, tous espacés les uns des autres, Harry para sans le moindre mal. Après le duel avec Pansy la semaine passés, celui-ci ressemblait plus à une partie de plaisir qu'à autre chose.

D'ailleurs cet échange n'était pas vraiment un duel, le but étant de montrer aux élèves ce qu'était réellement la magie noire et comment s'en défendre.

Le professeur s'arrêta après un moment puis s'étonna.

« Bien, très bien, Potter. »

Puis il gratifia Serpentard de quelques points pour cette bonne participation et cette connaissance étendue en contre-sorts. Il mit ensuite en place un atelier afin d'exercer les élèves à l'utilisation de quelques de ces sortilèges.

Harry reçut donc, pour ce cours-là, le titre d'assistant et fut chargé du groupe Poufsouffle qui avait besoin d'une surveillance constante. Mais le brun n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Pendant la totalité des deux heures, il sentait le poids de regards peser sur le lui.

A la fin du cours, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mit tout les Préfets en garde, leur interdisant de parler du contenu de ce cours à qui que ce soit sous peine d'une sévère répréhension. Puis il rappela que connaître un contre-sort n'impliquer pas que l'on sache s'en servir en situation réelle.

Harry soupira en quittant la Grande Salle. Il était le dernier à sortir si bien qu'il pensait ne voir personne dans le Hall. Mais il avait tort, la Préfete des Serdaigle était là, seule. Elle avait un sourire étrange plaqué aux lèvres, mais en même temps charmeur.

Doucement, elle tourna les talons et quitta le Hall par un couloir secondaire. Harry resta là un instant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Puis il se décida à la suivre. Elle sillonna parmi les couloirs de l'Ecole, se retournant de temps à autres pour voir si le brun la suivait toujours.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir toujours vide vers les salles d'enchantement. Elle se retourna et finit face au brun. Harry prit le temps de la détaillée, pas très grande, au physique plutôt normal, cheveux châtains lisse et des yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence. Mais avec un certain charme, quelque chose qui devait attirer inexorablement les hommes à elle. Peut-être ce sourire.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, Harry, dit-elle finalement. »

Ou peut-être était-ce sa voix qui la rendait attirante, un ton léger et doux, qui caresse la peau comme petit un courant d'air.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, s'approchant du Serpentard, puis attrapa ses lunettes. Elle recula ensuite puis les mit, Harry lui trouva un air mignon à craquer, les lunettes trop grandes pour elle glissaient légèrement sur le bout de son nez.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

« Amélie, c'est ça ? Demanda le brun en s'approchant d'elle. Rends-les-moi s'il te plaît. »

La Préfete sembla réfléchir un instant puis elle posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Non, termina-t-elle avant un sourire, passant le dos du brun. »

Harry avait senti l'espace d'un instant les lèvres de cette fille sur les siennes, un simple contact qui l'avait fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il avait alors réalisé au combien il était frustré sexuellement, même s'il ignorait pourquoi - ou du moins refusait de l'admettre.

Il entendit alors un petit rire dans son dos. La Serdaignle jouait avec lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Se prenant alors au jeu, le brun pivota sur ses talons et l'attrapa à la taille. La fille le fixa alors au travers des lunettes, avec un léger sourire. Puis se hissant sur la pointe des pieds elle réunit à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Harry se laissa alors emporter par cette douceur, réalisant au combien cela lui manquait, au combien il était vide. Il n'osa pourtant pas fermer les yeux, de peur de voir apparaître le blond et son regard accusateur. Le brun réalisa durement que, oui, cette tendresse il l'aurait voulu de Drago, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir. Et ça lui faisait mal, terriblement mal.

Il se laissa alors aller dans les bras de cette fille, il se laissa aller à sa délicatesse. Se laissant guider dans cette salle vide, glissant ses mains contre son corps doux et chaud, embrassant sa peau lisse, respirant son odeur, frôlant du bout du doigt ses hanches et sa poitrine, goûtant ses lèvres, la sentant autour de lui, mais jamais il ne ferma le yeux.

.o0°0o.

Le calme était retombé, la Serdaigle était assise à califourchon sur Harry. Après un moment, elle se redressa et réarrangea sa tenue. Elle finit par dire avec son sourire.

« Décidemment, je ne te comprends pas… Tu es vraiment la personne la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais rencontré, Harry.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi moi ? Demanda la brun, à mi-voix.

- Pour tes yeux. Ils crient que tu es désespérément seul. »

Elle avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque Harry l'interpella avec un demi-sourire.

« Amélie, mes lunettes… »

Le brun s'était relevé également. La Préfete fit demi-tour et lui posa alors un dernier baiser papillon sur les lèvres. Puis lui offrit un nouveau sourire en lui glissant la paire de lunette dans les mains.

« C'est un au revoir, Harry. »

Le Serpentard la regarda alors partir, se disant que si sont cœur n'avait pas déjà été pris, il serait tombé amoureux d'elle sans l'ombre d'un doute… Malheureusement, il s'était déjà enfoncé trop loin, au-delà du point de non-retour. Il aimait Drago Malefoy.

Il vacilla un instant et se laissa glisser contre un mur. Il avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir su, pourtant la révélation lui faisait un choc. Elle lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur, une lame glaciale et aiguisée. Elle lui fit mal tant elle était vraie. Pourtant cette nouvelle sembla combler ce vide intérieur, comme la pièce manquante d'un puzzle. Tout devint clair dans sa tête, toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments solitaires trouvaient maintenant une signification.

Mais, étrangement, une colère sourde monta en lui. Désirer l'homme qu'il voulait haïr ne lui avait pas suffit, il fallait en plus qu'il l'aime alors qu'il devait le faire taire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire, hein ?

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre est fini... Et j'ai envie de dire c'est pas trop tôt ! ... Que Harry réalise qu'il aime Drago, pas que le chapitre termine, on est d'accord. Bref, je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à prendre du recul et, même si ce qui est fait est fait, je voudrais savoir où je pourrais peut-être donner un coup de boost (au moins pour que la fin de mon histoire ressemble à quelque chose)... Je ne dis pas que je vous écouterai forcément, mais je voudrais quand même vos point de vue...<p>

Voilà je me tais et, avant, je vous dis juste à la semaine prochaine :

Chapitre 25 (déjà !) : "Il est à moi !".

PS (finalement je ne peux pas me taire =p) : Merci bien à vous tous qui suivez et, peut-être, qui laissait des reviews ! (je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, donc avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, des remerciements s'imposent)


	25. Ch 25 : 'Il est à moi'

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut ! Alors voilà, comme prévu un chapitre (que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre hein ?)... Chapitre dont le titre en intrigué plus d'un(e), normal il est en lui-même plutôt explicite, mais je crois que vous commencez à connaître comment je fonctionne après déjà vingt-quatre chapitre... Et pour les anti-Amélie (que je devine relativement majoritaires ^^), une belle surprise. Bon je me tais, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi (parce que j'ai pas d'idées), et je vous laisse lire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 25 : « Il est à moi ! ».**

Drago ramena un peu plus sa capuche sur son visage, quelques autres mangemorts présents à Poudlard et convoqués à ce meeting étaient attroupés derrière lui. Harry n'en faisait pas parti, fait qui ne surprit nullement l'héritier Malefoy. En réalité, cette nouvelle le faisait presque rire, Potter n'était finalement qu'un lâche comme tout les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Lui et les autres mangemorts réussirent à quitter le château sans encombres, cachés parmi un groupe d'élèves en sortie à Pré-au-lard. Une fois hors des rempares, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir Malefoy.

Ils arrivèrent telles des ombres parmi d'autres ombres dans la salle de meeting, les élèves se fondirent dans la masse, cachés par les piliers. Drago quant à lui retira sa capuche et prit place à côté des ses parents, le visage fermé. Il leur jeta un simple regard, ils avaient l'air tendus et fatigués mais abordaient toujours cette attitude quelque peu hautaine, si typique des Malefoy.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva quelques minutes plus tard, apparaissant sur son siège dans un nuage de fumée noire. De son regard perçant, il parcourut l'assemblée, tous baissant les yeux, puis il constata de sa voix sifflante.

« Potter n'est pas là ? »

Un léger murmure monta de l'ombre des piliers. Le Lord Noir eut un sourire mauvais.

« Tant pis, j'espère qu'il aura une bonne explication la prochaine fois… »

Drago sentait dans son dos, l'excitation de Pansy qui, face à l'absence de Harry, était prête à s'attirer les faveurs de son Maître en lui amenant le brun sur un plateau d'argent. Le blond grinça des dents, cette fille le débectait.

Le brun n'étant pas là pour servir de défouloir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença son meeting par une de ces biens connues crises de nerfs, tuant presque tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sous la pointe de sa baguette. Finalement, il se calma un peu et termina, après un moment, le rassemblement par une question.

« Quelqu'un à quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Trop habitué à n'avoir qu'un silence pour réponse il allait partir lorsque Pansy sortit de l'ombre et s'inclina profondément.

« Maître si je peux me permettre- »

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la stoppant d'un geste et lui jetant un regard noir. La sorcière fronça les sourcils un instant et se tut. Le blond reprit pour elle.

« Veuillez l'excuser mon Maître, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous alerter pour le simple problème qu'est celui-ci. Il semble que Parkinson n'est pas confiance en ma capacité à le régler seul. Et elle fait fausse route. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un œil au jeune Malefoy qui baissa les yeux, mais continuait de faire taire Pansy. Il haussa les épaules et conclut.

« Dans ce cas, je ne veux jamais entendre parler de cette histoire, suis-je bien clair Drago ?

- Transparent, Maître. »

Le Lord Noir sembla se satisfaire de la réponse et disparut. L'instant d'après la salle était déjà à moitié vide.

« Dray ! S'exclama alors Pansy. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le blond se leva de sa chaise et se planta face à elle.

« Ne t'avise même pas d'en parler, lui murmura-t-il sur un ton sans appel. _Il__ est__ à__ moi_. »

Tout cria alors à la Serpentard de ne pas chercher plus loin, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'éclat étrange qui s'était allumée dans le regard du blond, une lueur empreinte d'un brin de folie.

.o0°0o.

Finalement, le week-end arriva. Harry poussa un soupir. Ces deux semaines lui avait paru longue comme l'éternité, entre les nouvelles réformes, le combat avec Pansy, le silence et le comportement étrange de Malefoy, les regards interrogatifs de Ron et de Hermione et l'arrivée d'Aurors à l'Ecole, il était constamment sur ses gardes.

Oui, trois Aurors dépêchés par le Ministère, sous la pression parentale, étaient arrivés dans les semaines passées pour renforcer quelque peu la défense de Poudlard. Harry avait appris par Elioth que les envoyés du Ministère avaient une deuxième mission à l'Ecole, mais en temps que membres de l'Ordre, celle de retrouver les armoires.

Le brun poussa un deuxième soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda finalement Amélie. »

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Non rien, dit-il en se levant. Je vais me coucher.

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

- Pas ce soir, bonne nuit. »

Puis le Serpentard partit de la tour d'astronomie, laissant seule sa 'petite copine'.

Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Certes, lui et la Préfete des Serdaigles étaient officiellement couple - ce qui avait failli tué les amis de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils l'avaient appris - mais l'amour qui semblait si réel entre eux était, en réalité, feint. Leur relation n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dupe. Non ils ne s'aimaient pas réellement, mais l'un et l'autre étaient trop seul et trop en manque d'affection pour vouloir abandonner ce partenaire qui lui ressemblait tant. C'était un accord tacite entre eux qui disait « Je ne veux pas ton cœur, je veux juste le soigner. ».

Harry traversa les cachots froids même par cette douce nuit de printemps. Il pénétra dans la Salle Commune encore plutôt remplie et soupira à nouveau en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonsoir Potter, salua Drago assis dans un siège. »

Le brun frissonna de la tête aux pieds puis son regard se ferma, il se barricada derrière ses barrières mentales. Par réflexe, il murmura un sort de silence. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que la présence du blond dans sa chambre à cette heure-ci signifiait, ce n'était pas la première fois en deux semaines qu'il s'était trouvé dans cette situation.

Ignorant parfaitement le blond, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et alla directement dans sa salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche. L'eau d'abord glaciale était à peine devenue bouillante que déjà il entendait le cliquetis caractéristique de la porte de sa salle d'eau. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Drago.

Le jeune Malefoy glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Ce geste anormalement doux surpris le brun, mais il se laissa faire, bien content que l'autre Serpentard ne se contente pas de le prendre contre un mur puis de filer en douce.

Malheureusement, ce doux instant ne dura pas. Déjà le blond se mit en mouvement, ses mains caressant le corps couvert de marque du brun, et finalement, leur rencontre nocturne se termina comme les quelques autres qui avaient précédées.

Harry se laissa aller dans les bras du Drago, fondant totalement dans le plaisir, oubliant le temps d'un instant tout le reste, ne cherchant plus à savoir ce que voulait le blond en agissant ainsi. Certes c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait entre eux mais le brun voulait plus, beaucoup plus, il voulait quelque chose qu'il était incapable d'obtenir. Oui, il voulait ce cœur que le blond avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même, empêchant quiconque de l'atteindre.

Alors la seule chose qui permettait à Harry de ne pas craquer, c'était Amélie. La Serdaigle comblait quelque peu ce vide que Drago laissait derrière lui. Mais elle le savait, et elle savait aussi que ce gouffre était encore plus profond que ce que le brun voulait bien laisser entrevoir.

Harry se laissa glisser contre la paroi froide de la douche. Déjà le blond partait, une fois de plus. Lui tremblait encore de plaisir et Drago n'était déjà plus là.

Le brun se secoua un peu et se releva, Drago reviendrait, il n'avait qu'à attendre et tenir jusque là. Il aperçut alors son reflet dans le miroir, il se fit honte lui-même, il aurait aimé être plus fort, ne pas afficher ce teint encore rougi de désir et toute cette tristesse dans ses yeux.

Pourquoi était-il si triste, hein ? Drago se tournerait de nouveau vers lui !

D'abord, pourquoi était-il si attaché au blond ? Drago ne l'aimait pas en retour.

Pourquoi se faire tant de mal ? Mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Alors Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi !_

Harry ne put retenir un cri de rage et désespoir alors que son poing frappait le mur. Il sortit rapidement de sa douche et se rhabilla, puis il quitta le dortoir des Serpentards à grands pas, sous le regard intrigué des autres. Il marcha dans les couloirs d'une foulée rageuse, puis lorsqu'il recommençait à penser, il courrait. Il marchait, il courrait, puis il courrait encore plus vite, s'arrêtait essoufflé et repartait à nouveau avant que ces pensées ne le rattrapent.

Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le supporter. Alors seulement, il s'arrêta. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, transpirant et à bout de souffle. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé, mais il s'en fichait. Il renversa la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour entendre les murmures au bout du couloir.

« Non ! Ron ! On retourne au dortoir… _Maintenant !_

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as peur 'Mione. Maintenant qu'on a dépassé le couvre-feu autant en profiter encore un peu…

- Chut ! Murmura alors la petite copine du roux. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas. »

Alors ils s'approchèrent prudemment de leur ami et, lorsqu'ils le reconnurent, Ron ricana doucement.

« Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas tenir compte du couvre-feu… Même les Préfets désobéissent.

- Allez-vous-en… Murmura Harry d'une voix faible et enrouée.

- Harry ? S'étonna Hermione. Tu pleures ? »

Le brun porta alors une main à sa joue et la trouva étrangement humide. Il essuya rageusement le coin de ses yeux, jurant tout bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas cette faiblesse !

Hermione s'accroupit alors à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ok, j'en ai marre ! Murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée. Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état Harry ! Je t'en supplie, arrêtes de te faire du mal. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. Dis-nous tout … »

Ron ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il aurait bien ri de cette preuve de laisser-aller s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle était aussi rare qu'impensable. Jamais encore Harry n'avait craqué, encore moins en leur présence. Finalement, il ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien dérangés de Harry dans un geste amical. Hermione continua à murmurer tout bas des paroles rassurantes, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard se calme.

Alors, sans même s'en rendre compte, le brun parla. Un flot de parole d'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il soit capable de l'en empêcher. Il commença son histoire par le début, comme il l'avait fait avec son père, à la seule différence près qu'il parla de son attirance et de sa relation particulière avec Drago à ses amis. Lorsqu'il termina de raconter les derniers évènements, il se tut et réalisa tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il l'avait fait.

Il avait parlé des dossiers de son père, de ce soir de janvier où tout avait changé, de l'hôpital, de son retour à Poudlard, de sa rencontre avec le Lord Noir, de son intégration forcée, du retour de sa mémoire, de son plan à 'grande échelle' qu'il avait élaboré pendant les vacances de printemps, de son arrestation et de sa libération express, de son explication avec son père et l'Ordre, du passé de sa mère, de la mise en application de son plan, de sa première nuit avec Drago (nda : il leur épargne les détails je vous rassure), des informations qu'il avait donné à l'Ordre par l'intermédiaire d'Elioth, de comment Drago l'avait démasqué, de comment il avait fait taire Pansy, de comment Amélie l'avait approché et qu'il s'était perçu qu'il aimait le blond, enfin, de son impuissance face à la situation actuelle… Aussi simplement et naturellement que cela, il l'avait fait.

« C'est tout, conclut-il. »

Il sentit alors l'étreinte de Hermione se resserrer quelque peu autour de son cou. Ron restait silencieux, les poings serrés. Finalement, il murmura quelque chose, si bas que Harry n'entendit rien.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

- '_C__'__est__ tout__'_ ? Répéta alors son ami oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Putain Harry te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu viens de nous dire ?

- Calmes-toi, Ron, pria sa petite amie la voix tremblante.

- Tout ça ! Toutes ces souffrances ! Tous ces silences ! Continua Ron sur le même ton. Pour quoi au final ? »

Seule la nuit noire et calme lui répondit. Il se força à prendre quelques grandes inspirations.

« Tu aurais pu nous en parler plus tôt… Reprit alors le roux plus bas mais toujours en colère. A quoi sert-on sinon à ça ? Tu- !

- Je suis désolé, le coupa Harry. C'était vraiment dur de prendre ses décisions rien que pour moi et regardes où elles m'ont conduit, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose… Mais crois-moi, je suis désolé. »

Ron jugea son ami dans la demie pénombre pendant que Hermione et lui se relevaient. Puis finalement il conclut avec un petit sourire, mi-déçu mi-complice.

« Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme celui-là… Ok, je veux bien te pardonner parce que te voir t'excuser c'est encore plus rare que de voir Malefoy le faire. »

Hermione sourit à son tour, puis demanda soudainement.

« En parlant de Malefoy, Amélie sait pour vous deux ?

- Non, elle n'en sait rien. Mais elle doit se douter que je vois quelqu'un d'autre, ou du moins qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens plus qu'elle… Elle n'est pas à Serdaigle pour rien.

- Je pense sincèrement que vous devriez arrêter de vous voir et/ou en parler, conseilla son amie. Avant que l'un de vous - enfin surtout qu'elle - ne s'attache trop. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment et se quittèrent alors qu'ils s'endormaient presque debout. Harry était soudainement léger, heureux d'avoir pu parler sans limite, une première depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement quitté ses amis, ces derniers avaient ajouté.

« Et la prochaine fois, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous…

- On sera toujours là.

- Merci, avait alors murmuré le Serpentard avant de retourner vers le froid des cachots. »

Mais en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

* * *

><p>Voilà fini, sur un procédé que je n'emploie pas souvent : le... le... ah mayèrde j'ai oublié le nom ! (traduction : 'merde'... oui, oui, mayèrde = merde, c'est une longue histoire qu'il ne convient pas de raconter ici, mais c'est vrai) Bref, un procédé, un machin, un truc que je n'aime pas trop d'ordinaire, mais si je ne le mettais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose... Et puis vous avez vu : 'disparition' d'Amélie, bonne nouvelle hein ?<p>

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 26 : ... Bah Chapitre 26 quoi... -.-' (non en effet, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre, mais ça sera sûrement un truc du genre, 'plan à grande échelle' ou 'flach back' pour faire encore plus original...)


	26. Ch 26 : Souvenirs, torture etc

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut ! Alors je sais que la semaine dernière je n'avais pas encore trouvé le titre ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, et le voici, chapitre 26 : Souvenirs, torture et impardonnable. Et je crois bien qu'il faut que je m'excuse aussi d'avance parce que ne pas avoir de titre à mes chapitres est devenue une 'mauvaise habitude' et je n'en ai toujours pas pour celui de la semaine prochaine, bref, un chapitre mais pas de titre, voilà quoi.

Sinon, fini les discours (je parle du chapitre précédent. Comment... comment ça mes intro sont trop longues elles aussi ? mais ! mais, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !), place à l' 'action' ! Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 26 : Souvenirs, torture et impardonnable.**

Harry était assis dans un confortable fauteuil de sa Salle Commune bien calme en cette fin d'après-midi. Il parcourait distraitement un livre lorsqu'un léger tintement le tira de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard à la pendule, il était presque l'heure. Alors il se leva tranquillement et quitta la pièce.

Il poussa un soupir, empruntant un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir souvent fait durant ces deux dernières semaines. Finalement, il se retrouva dans un des endroits les moins fréquentés du château, recoin qui n'existait même pas dans l'esprit de certains.

Tout en marchant, il se souvint du soir où tout ce manège avait commencé, le soir où les Aurors étaient arrivés.

.o0°0o.

_Dumbledore se leva des son siège. Une sorte d'angoisse monta alors de l'assemblée, tirant Harry de ses songes. Tous redoutaient plus ou moins le fait de recevoir de nouvelles informations graves. Le directeur s'excusa auprès de ses élèves puis continua de sa voix posée._

_« Comme certains l'auront peut-être déjà remarqué, des Aurors ont été chargés par le Ministère de venir participer à la défense de cette Ecole. Nous vous demanderons donc de ne pas vous mettre en travers de leur chemin. Nous vous assurons qu'ils ne vous causeront aucun désagrément en retour. »_

_Puis le directeur libéra ses élèves, soulagés pour la plupart par la présence des Aurors._

_Drago Malefoy resta assis à la table des Serpentards encore un moment, fixant de son regard perçant les trois hommes à côté des enseignants. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les deux premiers, mais son regard fut retenu par le troisième. Un homme plus discret, moins imposant, mais sûrement plus intelligent, étrangement il lui rappelait quelqu'un… En revanche, il était totalement incapable de se dire qui. _

_L__'__Auror,__ conscient __d__'__être __observé, __se__ tourna __alors__ vers__ lui__ et__ planta__ ses__ yeux__ dans__ les__ siens. __Ils __restèrent __ainsi__ plusieurs __instants,__ comme __si __Drago __espérait __trouver__ la __réponse__ à __ses__ questions __dans __le __regard__ de __l__'__homme. __Puis __finalement __il__ se __détacha __lorsque__ Blaise __l__'__interpella __et__ qu__'__ils __quittèrent__ la __Grande__ Salle._

.o0°0o.

Harry s'arrêta finalement face à la porte d'un cachot. Il entra prudemment dans la pièce vide puis se dirigea vers le quatrième bureau tout à droite. Il ouvrit le casier d'un sort et récupéra l'enveloppe qui y était déposée. Il fit tourner le morceau de papier dans ses mains un instant, son cœur se mettant à battre plus vite, puis il ouvrit la lettre.

Vide.

Un sentiment de déception l'envahit, sentiment qu'il refoula immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir, un jour il trouverait dans cette enveloppe le mot de l'Ordre expliquant que leur mission était achevée à Poudlard, qu'ils avaient détruit les armoires, que tout était fini, au moins pour lui : Harry Potter.

.o0°0o.

_Harry, qui était également resté dans la Grande Salle et à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé, espérait de tout cœur que le blond n'ait pas réalisé qui était réellement cet homme qui lui avait fait face. Après un moment passé à angoisser et à finalement se raisonner, il se leva alors que la Salle était totalement vide d'élèves et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient encore nombre des professeurs._

_Le brun s'avança d'un pas calme vers les Aurors et les salua poliment. Les trois hommes levèrent la tête vers lui._

_« Ca faisait longtemps Mickel, c'est cela ? Demanda le Serpentard en se tournant vers l'Auror le plus musclé, un de ceux qui avait été chargé d'enquêter sur lui._

_- Harry Potter, fit remarquer l'homme._

_- Lui-même, répondit le brun avant de se tourner vers l'homme que Drago avait fixé. La garde rapprochée que m'avait imposée le Ministère a fini par trouver un prétexte afin de me suivre jusqu'à Poudlard. Ça faisait longtemps vous aussi. »_

_Harry fit un petit signe de tête en direction de l'Auror le plus mince et également membre de l'Ordre, l'homme que Harry avait 'tué' sous le regard étonné des mangemorts eux-mêmes._

.o0°0o.

Non, en effet, l'homme que le brun avait fait 'explosé' n'était pas mort. Il était devenu comme un fantôme, invisible aux yeux de la loi mais toujours là pour surveiller Harry pour le compte du Ministère. Enfin non, il ne travaillait pas vraiment pour le Ministère, plutôt pour le compte de l'Ordre et, dans ce but, l'Auror se permettait de falsifier les rapports officiels, offrant à Harry la liberté de mouvement qu'il désirait.

Aussi impensable que vrai, tout cela le brun l'avait imaginé pendant les vacances de printemps, sans jamais avoir espéré que tout aille aussi bien…

Oui, tout avait commencé pendant les vacances de printemps, où la pluie donnait l'impression qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

.o0°0o.

_Harry était assis sur son lit, il regardait la pluie battre sur les carreaux, il l'entendait résonner dans toute la maison vide. Il était las. Malgré cette fatigue, il réfléchissait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et autant qu'il pensait._

_Mais ce jour-là, il se sentait vraiment étrange, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait dans son corps, il avait l'impression d'être littéralement détaché. Ce jour-là, sa situation lui avait paru claire, simple, comme si elle avait été décidée, suivant le cours d'un chemin dont il suffirait de s'éloigner un peu pour en voir l'aboutissement._

_Et il le fit._

_Alors il vit la longue route parsemée d'embûches qui lui restait à parcourir. Et, au loin, il vit ce qui ressemblait à une arrivée, perdue dans un brouillard dense._

_Il ne put retenir un sourire. Il se leva, se décida enfin à s'habiller après plusieurs jours d'inactivité puis ajusta finalement une cape noire sur ses épaules. Il rabattit la capuche sur son visage et se plaça face à la cheminée._

_« L'Allée des Embrumes, lança-t-il d'une voix claire, jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. »_

_Il erra parmi les ruelles sombres, étroites et humides du quartier longtemps, glanant toutes les informations possibles au sujet des mangemorts et surtout de l'homme du jour de son intégration, le plus faible et prétentieux des trois (nda : ils étaient trois mangemorts ce jour-là, Bellatrix, Rogue et le troisième que Harry recherche). Mais il ne trouva rien. Deux jours passèrent puis finalement, au matin du troisième, alors qu'il suivait Quedver - cette chose rabougrie qui se cachait dans les coin sombre -, il se trouva devant une taverne lugubre dans un des endroits les plus reculés de l'Allée des Embrumes. Malgré l'isolation des lieux - ou peut-être grâce à elle -, la taverne pullulait de renégats en tout genre, du simple voleur vicieux au tueur en série sadique en passant par les bons vieux mangemorts expérimentés. Même le gérant était louche._

_Lorsque Harry posa un pied dans la boutique, le silence total se fit, tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui. A l'évidence, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir une nouvelle tête ce jour-là._

_« Alors, perdu gamin ? Lâcha quelqu'un d'une grosse voix chargée d'ironie. »_

_S'en suivit d'un éclat de rire général, des rires gras et méprisants._

_« Non, je suis parfaitement là où je le voulais, répliqua calmement Harry, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. »_

_Les rires cessèrent presque immédiatement. Le tavernier s'approcha alors, sa grosse balafre n'arrangeant rien à son attitude légèrement inquiétante._

_« Dégage, aboya-t-il._

_- Non. »_

_Le brun ne se laissa pas démonté, soutenant son regard quelques instants puis il le reporta sur la salle toujours silencieuse. Finalement, un autre homme encore plus imposant se plaça face à Harry. Il remonta sa manche gauche jusqu'au coude dans un geste théâtral._

_« Regarde ça gamin, dit-il en exhibant la Marque Noire sur son bras. Ici, on ne rigole pas._

_- Oh, je ne rigole pas, rectifia le brun sur un ton faussement innocent. Je sais parfaitement où je suis et vous n'êtes pas le seul à posséder la Marque ici, d'ailleurs si vous voulez bien vous poussez, merci… »_

_Harry écarta l'homme de son passage et pénétra dans la taverne. Il se dirigea vers Quedver qui faisait profil bas dans un coin sombre. Il se planta face à l'Animagus._

_« Où est-il ?_

_- Je… Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, bafouilla Quedver en se ratatinant._

_- Tu vois parfaitement de qui je veux parler, répondit froidement Harry._

_- …Dirais rien, marmonna-t-il faiblement. Même… Même si je savais qui… qui c'était je ne dirais rien._

_- Ah oui ? »_

_La taverne était toujours silencieuse, tous attendaient la suite, une mauvaise habitude des mangemorts._

_Le brun sourit dans l'ombre de sa capuche, faisant trembler un peu plus le pitoyable Quedver, puis il se pencha sur la table, venant planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'Animagus._

_« Très bien, dit-il imperturbable. Dans ce cas je vais tâcher d'être clair. Le mangemort qui était là le jour de mon admission… »_

_Il laissa sa réplique en suspend un instant._

_« Où est-il ? »_

_Sa dernière phrase avait été sans appel, chaque mot articulé et ponctué par un 'crack' sonore, douce mélodie dont l'origine ne pouvait être autre que le bruit des doigts que l'on brise d'un sort. Symphonie dont Harry se faisait le plaisir d'être le chef d'orchestre. _

_L'Animagus poussa un cri de douleur, proche d'un couinement, avant de se rouler par terre, serrant sa main aux phalanges retournées contre lui. Les occupants de la taverne restèrent cloués sur place, totalement pris au dépourvu par le spectacle tellement à l'image des lieux. Harry eut un petit rire narquois qui les fit presque trembler._

_« Tu ne sais toujours pas ? Attends laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire… »_

_Une autre série de craquements suivie lorsque Harry écrasa violemment son talon sur la main encore valide de Quedver. Le brun continua de briser quelques os du mangemort sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, puis finalement il se calma. Il fixa l'homme tremblant et sanglant recroquevillé sur lui-même avec dégoût. Même ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à avoir pitié de lui._

_Il quitta ensuite la taverne en silence. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, la douleur ayant fait considérablement diminuer les défenses mentales de l'Animagus, il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui soutirer toutes les informations nécessaires à la traque du troisième mangemort._

_Avec un peu de patience et quelques jours supplémentaires, il finit par le retrouver. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, ils faillirent réduire à néant une partie de l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais après un moment, alors que l'un et l'autre étaient à bout, Harry réussit à saisir la faille qu'il attendait._

_Le brun pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de l'autre mangemort et, avant que l'homme n'ait le temps de réagir, il lança un sort._

_« Imperium ! »_

_Le cri résonna dans la ruelle vide alors que le sort percutait le mangemort de plein fouet, le faisant vacillé un instant, puis plus rien. Le brun poussa un soupir - 'ce qui est, est fait' -, il lui était désormais impossible de faire marche arrière._

_Le silence retomba, puis, petit à petit, une sensation étrange s'empara de Harry, elle fourmilla en lui et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il cligna des paupières un instant, se superposa alors sur sa vision normale autre chose, il voyait le mangemort face à lui, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux il se voyait lui-même._

_Tout en gardant les yeux clos, il songea faire un pas en avant, il vit son image se rapprocher. Puis il pensa tourner à droite et vit, les yeux toujours clos, la ruelle. Puis il ouvrit les paupières, il n'avait pas bougé, en revanche, le mangemort si. _

_Un sourire de triomphe se dessina alors sur ses lèvres._

_Le lendemain, Harry ne pensait déjà plus à tout cela, les yeux rivés sur la suite, et ce jour-là il s'était rendu au cimetière._

_Il était occupé à tester un autre sort de magie noire, ce n'était pas un impardonnable, mais un des plus complexes en la matière car il allait en avoir besoin. Le soir lorsqu'il rentra, il était couvert de boue, gelé, crevé et égratigné de partout, mais victorieux une fois de plus. Il ne se reposa pas sur ses lauriers pour autant, déjà son cerveau anticipait la suite des évènements. Il passa donc, avant de s'endormir, à l'étape suivante et, après s'être appliqué à se rédiger une lettre, il enferma pour la première fois les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de faire - à partir de la recherche du troisième mangemort - dans la fiole que Hermione lui avait offerte._

_Puis le surlendemain, il se réveilla courbaturé, mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi, il trouva la fiole et le mot qu'il s'était laissé lui conseillant, s'il avait oublié le contenu de la fiole, de ne pas le regarder avant de s'être fait arrêté par le Ministère. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ne se posa pas de questions supplémentaires. Sa vie reprit alors un cours normal, du moins le pensait-il._

_Quelques jours plus tard, quand un Auror arrêta le troisième mangemort, il était toujours sous l'emprise de l'Imperium de Harry. Personne ne s'en aperçut. Personne ne s'aperçut non plus, qu'il avoua que Harry Potter était un mangemort parce que le brun - lui-même - lui avait ordonné de le faire. _

_De cette manière, Harry attira le regard de toutes les grandes organisations le Ministère de la Magie et les mangemorts sur lui, permettant aux membres de l'Ordre de se détendre un peu et de pouvoir agir sans encombres, se préparant à la fin de cette foutue guerre._

_Ce fut ainsi que démarra ce qu'il aimait appelé, plein d'ironie, son 'plan à grande échelle'._

* * *

><p>Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Et un autre chapitre qui se termine... Ca commence à en faire un paquet !<p>

Bref, je tenais aussi à vous remercier cette semaine encore d'avoir lu et puis, à tout ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, un grand merci également parce que j'ai passé la barre des 90 reviews 0.0 ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible... Mais quand je dis jamais, je dis bien que je n'y pensais même pas en rêve... (remarquez que je ne croyais pas pouvoir passer la barre des cinquante non plus, alors quatre-vingt-dix vous pensez bien que je suis tombée des nues... ^^).

Donc : Merci ! et à la semaine prochaine (pour un autre chapitre dont je n'ai toujours pas titre, une fois de plus)..._  
><em>


	27. Ch 27 : Dray, sex and lie

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** "Terre en vue, Capitaine !" Ouuuuiiiiiiiii, je me suis enfin sortie de ce brouillard impénétrable qu'était ma fic' avant ce chapitre là, j'en vois le bout. Maintenant, j'ai tous les éléments manquant et je progresse, doucement mais sûrement, vers la fin... !

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que même si j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à publier à l'heure cette semaine, j'ai vaincu ! Et reprit de l'avance (j'ai déjà presque fini le chapitre suivant et mis en place dans ma tête la suite jusqu'à la presque fin !). ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 27 : Dray, sex and lie.**

« Hey ! Hey ! Regardez j'ai acheté ma baguette hier ! S'exclama la masse de cheveux à pattes qu'était Harry à l'âge de onze ans. »

Le jeune brun brandit le bout de bois en l'air avec un air de triomphe, debout en plein milieu du groupe de jeune aristocrate.

Les enfants le regardèrent d'abord avec ce petit air méprisant qui caractérisait si bien leur rang social, puis semblèrent se désintéresser du jeune Potter. Le brun ne se laissa pas découragé pour si peu et continua à déblatérer un tas de chose à propos de cette superbe sensation qu'il avait ressentie en la prenant pour la première fois, puis petit à petit, le regard des autres se radoucit et il commencèrent à lui jeter des coups d'œil intrigués et de courtes questions. Mais un enfant d'aristocrate restant un enfant malgré tout, ils finirent tous par se tourner vers lui et ils discutèrent joyeusement à propos de l'année à venir, le sourire de Harry devint alors plus resplendissant que jamais.

Resté seul, à l'écart de toute cette agitation, Drago Malefoy se tenait droit sur son siège. Le blond ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs aux autres enfants, des regards en apparence agacés mais, dans le fond, extrêmement jaloux de ne pas être avec eux. Puis ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans la foule.

« Salut ! »

Le blond sursauta, était soudainement apparu dans son champ de vision deux grands yeux vert émeraude. Il recula autant que le permettait son siège, essayant de saisir d'un seul coup d'œil la totalité du visage du brun, et pas uniquement son regard pétillant de vie.

« Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en retour.

- Drago pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Harry, la tête légèrement sur le côté.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu as pourtant l'air de t'ennuyer ici.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, répondit le blond avec une petite mine boudeuse.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, je ne m'ennuie pas, je réfléchis. Nuance !

- Ah bon. »

Et avant même que le jeune Malefoy n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le groupe d'enfants. Ils n'avaient pas tous apprécié l'arrivé de Drago dans leur cercle, leurs éclats de rire souvent interrompus par un soupir ou une remarque cassante du blond. Mais à chaque fois, le brun rattrapait le coup, remballant l'héritier Malefoy ou lui disant quoi faire, mais c'était également lui qui invitait Drago dans leurs conversations, arrivant même parfois à lui tirer un sourire. Le brun était d'ailleurs la seule personne à laquelle le blond se donnait la peine de répondre.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry fut appelé par un de ces bourgeois plein au as, mais malgré tout un homme qui lui souriait tout le temps, lui faisait plaisir, était gentil avec lui. L'homme lui proposa de lui montrer un sort facile à jeter pour faire la surprise à ses amis. Ce fut donc avec bonheur et enthousiasme que le brun quitta la pièce en compagnie de cet homme. Mais ce ne fut pas avec lui qu'il revient.

Il revient seul et sombre. Ses yeux verts étaient légèrement ternes et vitreux. Drago fut le premier à s'en apercevoir, s'étant ennuyé en son absence, il n'avait cessé de le chercher du regard. Mais lorsque ses yeux gris tombèrent sur ce spectacle, il sentit son cœur se briser, il n'eut pas le courage de dire un mot.

A cet instant, il aurait voulu serrer Harry dans ses bras, le consoler, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aurait voulu être à côté de lui. Mais il ne put pas bouger d'un pouce, tétanisé par tous ces préceptes Malefoyens et cette lueur inquiétante qu'il lisait dans les yeux vide de Harry.

Lorsque James Potter s'aperçut de l'état de son fils et qu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas sous les yeux étonnés des autres adultes, le regard du brun sembla alors reprendre vie. Il secoua légèrement la tête, puis la pencha sur le côté.

« Tout va bien papa, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant. »

A cet instant, il devint le Harry Potter que Drago connaissait aujourd'hui : un excellent menteur.

« Au fait papa, l'homme ne reviendra plus. »

.o0°0o.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, cherchant à se souvenir où il se trouvait.

Il jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, il était dans son lit, la pièce baignait dans une lumière tamisée. Puis il prit conscience de la présence qui le surplombait. Drago Malefoy, à quatre pattes sur lui, le regardait de ses yeux intensément gris. La première pensée de Harry fut que le blond avait été, par le passé, définitivement mignon mais qu'il était aujourd'hui d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Drago soupira et se laissa rouler sur le côté. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit, le brun admira son dos nu. Le blond se releva et se rhabilla.

« La prochaine fois, évite de tomber dans les pommes dans ce genre de situation. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se souvint. Il ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge vif alors que Drago posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Le blond s'apprêtait à sortir, puis il soupira de nouveau.

« De quoi t'es-tu souvenu ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant. Tu t'es agité avant de reprendre conscience…

- Quelque chose que j'aimerais oublier… Répliqua Harry après un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai trop vu, trop vécu… Murmura le brun soudainement faible à l'affluence de ses souvenirs. »

Il y eut un silence, Harry déglutit. Drago le fixait avec un regard interrogatif, poussant le brun à parler.

« J'en ai trop vu… Reprit faiblement le brun, mais bien décider à ne pas céder. J'en ai trop vu mais bien trop tard ! Et las d'avoir vu j'ai entendu, ces cris de détresse, ses pleurs et râles d'agonie avant le silence. Et tous ces gens qui restaient sourds. Ce jour-là j'ai grandi, mais bordel de merde Malefoy, est-ce que grandir implique de tuer un homme ? »

Harry releva les yeux et il vit le blond, son regard rivé sur le sol droit comme un i, totalement silencieux.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Demanda finalement Harry intrigué bien que blessé par cette vieille cicatrice.

- Je veux te connaître, répondit Drago d'une voix étrange. »

Harry frémit de la tête aux pieds alors qu'une sensation toute particulière le traversa, il fut à la fois comblé de joie à l'idée de savoir que le blond s'intéressait à lui et, en même temps, il avait l'impression que le monde n'était soudainement plus rond. Cette deuxième sensation l'emporta sur la première.

« Me connaître ? S'étonna-t-il sur un ton ironique. _Toi_, tu veux me connaître ? Comme c'est étrange, je jurerais que c'était sensé être l'inverse. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi monsieur s'intéresse soudainement à moi ?

- Parce que- Commença le blond en relevant les yeux. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry vit alors une expression étrange se peindre sur le visage du jeune Malefoy, une expression douloureuse, remplie de tristesse et de regrets. Une amertume qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais laissé transparaître. Ils se fixèrent intensément l'espace d'un instant, puis Drago tourna les talons, quittant la pièce sans plus un mot.

Le brun resta seul - une fois de plus - dans sa chambre avec un simple morceau de réponse incomplète qui lui tordait les méninges. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un chien à qui on donne un petit bout d'os à ronger après des semaines de jeun et à qui on disait 'tu auras peut-être la suite… un jour qui sait'. Mais il avait aussi en lui l'étrange conviction que les choses venaient de bouger entre lui et le blond, ce dernier semblait enfin prêt à parler après des années de silence.

.o0°0o.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry était assis à la table des Serpentards, les coudes de chaque côté de son assiette et le menton dans les mains. Il fixait Drago. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner la question dans tout les sens durant le soir précédent, et il venait d'arriver à une conclusion : le blond n'était clairement pas ce qu'il laissait transparaître et lui, Harry Potter, allait découvrir le véritable Drago Malefoy. Et au passage, il lui ferait cracher le morceau sur la position exacte des armoires !

Le blond quitta sa tasse de thé des yeux.

« Pourquoi quoi, je te pris ? Demanda-t-il finalement de son ton traînant et hautain habituel.

- Il y aurait des milliers de raisons à cette interrogation, mais actuellement, je te demande pourquoi vouloir me connaître ?

- Quel surprenant excès de curiosité ces derniers temps, Potter. Ne serrais-tu pas en train de préparer quelques coups bas ou plans tordus par hasard ?

- Moi ? S'étonna faussement le brun. Pas le moins du monde. Mais dis-moi Malefoy, toi qui remets tous tes grands préceptes de côté en venant me voir aussi souvent, ne serais-tu pas celui qui a quelque chose derrière la tête ? Ou alors il n'y a pas de motifs concrets à nos rencontres, aucun but précis. Ce qui serait surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui sait… Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Il prit tranquillement sa tasse, la porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de son thé. Harry resta silencieux. Les quelques personnes qui avaient tournées leur attention vers les deux Serpentards étaient incapable de dire de quoi ils parlaient, mais ils attendaient le clash. Pourtanta rien ne vint, il n'y eut pas de grands gestes, pas de cris, pas de magie.

Face au silence du brun, Drago reprit sur son ton traînant, un sourire encore plus grand.

« Serais-tu dépendant ? »

Harry était prêt à abandonner ce combat qui ne menait nulle part lorsque la remarque du blond lui parvint. Il fixa alors Drago et un sourire narquois se dessina également sur ses lèvres.

« Je te retourne la question, Malefoy. Toi qui reviens tout le temps, ne serais-tu pas toi _aussi_ dépendant ? »

Le sourire de Drago quitta à peine son visage, il posa sa tasse et se redressa.

« Peut-être bien. »

Puis le blond quitta la Grande Salle. Harry resta assis sur son banc, complètement penaud. Il avait déjà en tête toute une série de répliques cassantes mais le blond n'avait pas donné la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

Il resta silencieux sur son banc, les yeux rivés sur le sol et le teint sûrement devenu cramoisi en réalisant ce que le blond avait dit. Sans doute un autre mensonge mais il avait maintenant le sentiment que sa relation avec Drago n'était peut-être pas à sens unique.

Oui, les choses étaient définitivement en train de changer.

Malheureusement ce que Harry ne remarqua pas, fut le sourire mauvais mais triomphant qu'abordait le blond lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle. Expression qui n'échappa pas à Elioth et qui lui donna l'impression que quelque chose était en train de leur filer entre les doigts à lui, à Harry et à l'Ordre, un élément clé qui pourrait bien faire pencher la balance en leur faveur lors de la bataille final. Il réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir écarter le brun de cette histoire, il était trop impliqué pour pouvoir raison correctement et voir les évidences telles qu'elles étaient. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

* * *

><p>Papapapammm... Papapapammmmm... (Musique des grands méchants pas gentils, vous sentez la tension qui monte, vous avez peur, vous appréhendez la suite... Non, vous sentez pas ? Bon, bah tant pis hein... Quoi ?... Vous appréhendez la suite parce que quoi ?... Ah parce que vous avez peur que ça soit vraiment mauvais. Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends parfaitement.).<p>

Bref, voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine... La suite mercredi prochain, comme toujours quoi...

Chapitre 28 : Le prix du silence.

Et c'en est fini des chapitres à l'eau de rose où il ne se passe vraiment rien, celui-ci était le dernier, à partir du prochain les choses basculent... Juste pour vous dire que ce chapitre était le dernier de ce type si jamais vous décrochez un peu, ce que je constate aisément vu la_ re_-baisse considérable des mes reviews par chapitre T.T


	28. Ch 28 : Le prix du silence

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut à vous cher(e)s lecteur(lectrice)s plus ou moins violents que vous êtes ! (je m'explique :) Vous êtes déjà plusieurs à m'avoir fait part de votre désir ardent d'éradiquer Pansy (de préférence de manière violente), alors je pense que je vous dois une petite explication... A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas la tuer (j'entends des soupirs de déception), mais sincèrement je pense que le sort que je lui réserve n'a rien à envier à une mort cruelle. (écoutez, il faut bien passer ses pulsions sadiques quelque part et, entre nous, mieux vaut le faire sur un personnage fictif, non ?) ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 28 : Le prix du silence.**

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était levé avec un étrange mal-être au creux de l'estomac. Au cours de la journée, le ciel si bleu la veille se couvrit rapidement, de gros nuages s'entassant de plus en plus à l'horizon, jusqu'à noircir le ciel de manière presque irréelle. Mais il ne plut pas une goutte, l'air devant chaud et humide, une atmosphère lourde et électrique s'installa. Cela n'arrangea rien à ce sentiment de paranoïa qui grandissait chez le brun.

Une semaine passa ainsi, rendant les nuits si noires et les journées si sombres qu'un sentiment d'angoisse - voire de peur - s'était maintenant emparé de chacun des élèves de Pourdlard, les rendant irritables et hystériques. Même les Serpentards furent touché par ce changement d'atmosphère, ils étaient, pour certain, beaucoup plus impatient et narquois qu'à leur habitude.

Harry marchait dans un couloir éclairé par la faible lueur grisée de ce jour de juin lorsque Elioth l'interpella.

« Potter ! »

Le brun s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, il n'aimait clairement pas le ton employé pour l'appeler, hautain et autoritaire. Une sorte de raie d'honneur se forma entre lui et le Survivant, tous les élèves passèrent rapidement sur les bords du couloir ou s'attroupèrent pour observer la scène.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton neutre, cachant tant bien que mal son irritation. »

Le Gryffondor le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et se planta face à lui.

« Tu lâches l'affaire, dit-il sur un ton autoritaire. Ton rôle est fini, on prend le relais.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, répondit le brun sachant immédiatement de quoi le Survivant parlait.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Potter. »

Sur ce, l'Elu tourna les talons et repartit avec une démarche hautaine. Harry soupira. Il était plutôt du genre à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait débuté son observation des mangemorts sans Elioth, il pourrait très bien la terminer sans lui. Il fit demi-tour et partit en direction des cachots aussi tranquillement que le permettaient ses nerfs à vifs.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, il était assis dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, seul élèves encore debout à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Il termina son devoir, rangea ses affaires et jugea qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'aller faire une ronde.

Il quitta le dortoir des Serpentards, puis commença son parcours devenu habituel. Il roda un temps dans les cachots puis parcourut Poudlard en remontant les étages un à un.

Harry venait de terminer de couvrir de quatrième étage et se trouvait à monter les escaliers pour le cinquième lorsque l'angoisse qui était enfoui en lui se réanima soudainement. A chaque marche qu'il gravissait, il sentait un malaise s'emparait de plus en plus de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout Poudlard semblait trop calme. Aucun bruit ne semblait provenir des tableaux, ni même de l'extérieur par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, pas même le son d'un courant d'air ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Même les bruits de ses pas semblaient atténués et étouffé par cette chaleur ambiante et écrasante. Il déglutit faiblement et resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette, continuant son ascension pénible les escaliers.

Alors qu'il approchait de la Salle sur Demande, un bruissement de tissu attira son attention. Il tourna la tête à droite et crut distinguer une ombre plus sombre tourner à l'angle d'un mur.

« Nox, murmura-t-il. »

Sa baguette s'éteignit instantanément et il se dirigea sans bruit vers le bout du couloir. Pendant un moment, il suivit en silence des pas qui résonnaient à peine, des pas lents et contrôlés qui ne semblaient ni pressés ni perdus.

Ils descendirent les étages de l'Ecole un à un, passant par des chemins peu fréquentés. Harry s'aperçut alors que, même si l'angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac avait été pesante lors de son ascension, la descente était presque plus insoutenable. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration. L'impression de plonger dans un miasme noir et dense dont il ne pourrait se sortir s'empara petit à petit de lui.

Puis la personne s'arrêta dans un couloir des cachots. Le brun resta planté face au mur de pierre qui formait l'angle pendant quelques instants. Son instinct lui criait que rien de bon ne lui arriverait s'il restait là. Pourtant, dans cette nuit pensante et silencieuse, il fut incapable de penser correctement. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison. Il resta là où il était, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Un bout de temps passa, mais rien n'arriva. Harry crut d'abord que la personne l'avait planté là après s'être perçu de sa présence, puis en tendant l'oreille le brun put entendre une respiration calme. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien attendre ? » S'interrogea intérieurement le Serpentard voyant que rien ne se passait. La réponse à sa question ne tarda pas à venir.

Le brun entendit finalement des pas pressés arriver dans sa direction. En silence, il alla donc se cacher dans l'ombre d'armures qui ornaient le couloir et attendit la suite. L'ombre tourna à l'angle du mur et s'arrêta.

« Tu es en retard Drago.

- Stradamus (nda : ce mangemort n'existe pas dans le livre et le nom n'est pas de moi)… Toi ici, répondit la voix traînante du blond, légèrement essoufflé, faignant la surprise.

- Où sont les autres mangemorts ? Interrogea ledit Stradamus.

- Pansy les conduit à l'armoire. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'était pas toi que j'étais sensé retrouvé…

- En effet, répondit le mangemort sur un ton sarcastique, mais j'ai insisté pour venir. Vois-tu, je voulais m'assurer que notre petit marché tenait toujours… Oh, ne me regardes pas avec ses yeux-là je ne lui ai rien fait à ton père adoré, j'ai juste pris sa place.

- Ne me touches pas, articula Malefoy sur un ton sans appel.

- Pas envie ~, répliqua Stradamus. Tu sais en venant ici, j'avais l'intention de te laisser partir sans accros mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible… »

Harry vit alors des étincelles de magie s'échapper du couloir, il entendit quelques jurons étouffé lorsqu'un sort ratait - ou atteignait - sa cible. Après quelques minutes, il entendit le rire de Stradamus s'élever, un rire tranchant et horrible.

« Où as-tu appris à te défendre ainsi mon chou ? Bien, bien mieux que l'année dernière, mais toujours insuffisant… »

Harry entendit un bruit sourd qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme le son d'une chute suivi de l'écho d'une baguette qui tombe par terre. Puis il y eut des bruissements de vêtements, on se baissait.

D'autres bruits de froissement et cliquetis divers suivirent. Harry ne préféra pas en chercher l'origine même s'il la connaissait déjà. Son cœur se serra, que devait-il faire ?

« N'y pense même pas, Stradamus… »

La voix du blond s'était montrée autoritaire et glaciale, mais quiconque connaissant bien Drago Malefoy aurait pu y déceler une trace d'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua l'autre mangemort. Ca ne serait pas la première fois… Et puis ne trouves-tu pas le cadre plutôt existant ? Oh… A moins que tu n'es peur qu'on nous trouve ?

- Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci de la nuit, répondit le blond catégorique, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problèm- Ne recommences pas avec ses yeux ! »

Il y eut un bruit de claque.

« S'il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé en toi, c'est bien ça… Déjà la première fois. »

La phrase du mangemort fut ponctuée par une série de bruissement et un gémissement de douleur du blond. Harry fut pétrifié sur place. Pourquoi était-il resté ? Alors qu'il commençait à se morfondre dans le remord, Stradamus continua.

« Puis la seconde et la troisième et les suivantes. Mais estimes-toi heureux que mon silence est un prix et qu'il soit aussi faible. C'est vrai quoi… J'aurais très bien pu te tuer ce jour-là. Ou te dénoncer au Maître… Ou en parler à tes chers parents, personnes auxquelles tu t'appliques le plus à le cacher. Ce serait facile, si facile. A ton avis, comment ils réagiraient s'ils apprenaient que leur cher fils est un traître à son sang ? Que diraient-ils s'ils venaient à apprendre que tu as failli partir pour l'Ordre ? Estimes-toi heureux que je t'en ai empêché, ils auraient été exécutés sur le champ et ton sort n'aurait sûrement pas été préférable… »

Chacune des phrases avait été ponctuée d'un silence comblé par de nouveaux bruits de froissement et gémissements étouffés.

Harry voulait partir, ne plus entendre, ne plus comprendre… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était tétanisé et incapable de bouger sans le faire moindre bruit. Il ramena un peu plus ses genoux contre lui, il avait envie de vomir, envie de pleurer, il avait mal pour Drago. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que derrière ce masque impassible pouvait se cacher le poids d'un tel secret.

Malefoy un traître chez les mangemorts ? Cela semblait impensable pourtant cela expliquait tant de chose, la jalousie, la rancune, l'amertume et toute l'aide qu'il avait malgré tout apportait au brun.

Finalement tous les sons cessèrent et le silence lourd retomba.

« Dégages.

- Oh quelle froideur… Répondit Stradamus simulant une peur bleue. »

Mais le mangemort se redressa tout de même puis il conclut en partant.

« Trois heures… Dans trois heures on donnera l'assaut. Si jamais tu ne nous rejoins pas d'ici-là, tu peux dire adieu à tes parents à jamais. Et tu rejoindras Potter sur la liste des traîtres à abattre sans le moindre remord. »

Stradamus quitta les lieux avec la même foulée lente et calculée qui l'y avait conduit. Ses pas résonnèrent longtemps dans le silence et dans la tête de Harry.

Le brun était toujours tapi dans l'ombre, le cœur à l'envers, l'estomac en plomb. Sortir maintenant ou attendre. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, son cerveau semblait bloqué sur ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il n'osait pas bouger non plus de peur que le blond, immobile et silencieux, le repère.

Une éternité sembla défiler, le brun n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver de solution à son problème et Drago ne semblait pas décidé à partir non plus. Puis un bruit attira l'attention du brun, un soupir, il tendit un peu plus l'oreille et entendit clairement la voix du blond raisonner.

« Sors de là. »

Harry se figea sur place. Ca ne pouvait pas être à lui que Malefoy parlait. Totalement impossible. Il n'avait pas fait un seul bruit, sinon comment ?

« Arrêtes de jouer le mort, je sais que tu es là… »

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Drago reprit.

« Et entre nous, je parierai sur Potter. »

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit chapitre de fini pour cette semaine ! Comme prévu, un chapitre mercredi prochain (et je me rattrape en longueur) :<p>

Chapitre 29 : Ceci n'est pas un exercice.

En attendant, passez un bon noël et essayez de ne pas faire over-dose de chocolat, hein ? ^^


	29. Ch 29 : Ceci n'est pas un exercice

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Bien le bonjour ! Alors aujourd'hui est un grand jour : un jour de remerciements. Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier pour le soutient - et les reviews - que vous m'avez apporté... Alors je sais, ça fait un peu introduction du chapitre final de l'histoire, je vous rassure, ce n'est certainement pas le cas, il nous reste encore un peu de baston et quelques morts à passer ensemble, mais j'ai passé la barre des cent reviews et je ne m'en remet toujours pas... Si quelqu'un m'avait dit lorsque je publiais mon premier chapitre que j'aurais un jour une histoire aussi longue et aussi lue, je lui aurais ri à la face en me disant qu'il se foutait bien de ma gueule celui-là. Et je dis ça sincèrement. Alors voilà, merci à vous qui êtes là depuis le début et vous qui arrivés encore ! Et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 29 : Ceci n'est pas un exercice.**

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il quitta l'ombre des armures et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta. Il ne voyait rien.

« Lumos, murmura-t-il la voix légèrement enrouée. »

Il fut ébloui par la lumière puis, lorsque ses yeux furent habitués, il vit. Drago était étendu à ses pieds, à même le sol, dans la poussière du couloir désert. Il ne bougeait pas, sa chemise en lambeau, son pantalon au milieu de ses cuisses, le corps couvert de contusions. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui, gardant les yeux rivés sur quelque chose au-delà du plafond.

Le brun, en voyant cette scène déchirante, réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir mal et que sa douleur n'était rien comparée à celle que Drago devait enfermer en lui. Il devait être fort, sinon qui le serait pour eux ?

Harry posa sa baguette sur le sol puis, délicatement, se pencha sur le blond et entreprit de le rhabiller.

« Potter. »

La voix du jeune Malefoy était faible. Le brun s'arrêta et leva les yeux.

« Oui ?

- Prends-moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi, s'écria alors le blond en s'asseyant. C'était bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Oui je le voulais, au début, mais je refuse, maintint Harry d'une voix calme.

- Parce que je suis trop impure pour toi maintenant que tu sais tout - ou presque - sur moi ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Laisses-moi te poser un question. Si ce n'avait pas été moi, reprit le brun après un silence, si la personne qui était caché dans l'ombre avait été un autre, le lui aurais-tu demandé à lui aussi ?

- Oui.

- Voilà pourquoi. Je refuse de te baiser, Drago. Je veux te faire l'amour, tu saisis la différence ? »

Harry se redressa dans un soupir et aida le jeune Malefoy à se mettre sur ses pieds. Doucement, il glissa ses bras dans le dos du blond et blottit son visage dans son cou.

« Parce que je t'aime, murmura le brun. »

Harry desserra son étreinte et amorça un mouvement de recul, anticipant le fait que Drago le rejetterait.

« Non ! Restes comme ça s'il te plaît, répondit le blond en raffermissant sa prise dans le dos du brun. »

Le cœur de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il avait peut-être bien fait de rester caché dans l'ombre des armures. Certes, Drago ne lui avait pas retourné ses sentiments mais il ne l'avait pas rejeté pour autant, il y avait toujours une chance.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment. Petit à petit, le blond semblait se calmer et retrouver contenance, puis finalement, il demanda en s'écartant légèrement.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Surtout, _moi_, je fais quoi… ?

- D'abord tu enfiles ça, répondit Harry en lui tendant sa propre chemise. On a à peu près la même taille et la même carrure. Et ensuite tu m'expliques quel est le plan des mangemorts. »

Une expression douloureuse se peint sur le visage du jeune Malefoy alors qu'il boutonnait la chemise à manches longues (nda : même en été) que le brun lui avait prêté.

« Tu as entendu Stradamus, non ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, j'en ai déjà trop fait pour l'Ordre, je ne risque pas uniquement ma vie là, mais aussi celle de mes parents ! Pott- Harry, il faut que j'y aille…

- Tu sais, je pense sincèrement que- »

Le brun hésita un instant puis il lâcha.

« Je pense qu'ils ne t'attendront pas, ils n'ont pas l'intention de le faire. Comme tu l'as dit, tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour l'Ordre… Et Parkinson le sait. Drago, tes parents ne sont pas faibles. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir saisir une occasion quand elle se présente et s'ils se sentent en danger, ils se mettront à l'abri… Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour eux, penses à toi pour une fois, qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire ? Tu le sais au fond de toi, tu n'as plus ta place parmi les mangemorts… »

Le blond garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Après un moment de silence, il attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna avec lui, récupérant sa baguette au passage.

« Severus Rogue, dit-il en se mettant à courir.

- Quoi, Rogue ?

- Il saura quoi faire.

- Hein, _lui_ ?

- Il fait aussi parti de l'Ordre. »

Harry n'était pas très convaincu, mais il voulait croire en Drago, il se contenta donc de le suivre. Ils traversèrent alors un dédale de couloirs à toute allure, main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent rapidement face aux appartements du professeur de potion. Drago entra sans frapper et tomba nez à nez avec son parrain.

Severus Rogue, debout sur le pas de la porte, les jugea d'un œil critique, son filleul ayant les cheveux en pagaille, la lèvre légèrement en sang et le coin de la joue tirant au violet et Harry étant torse nu, le médaillon de l'Ordre bien en évidence et la Marque - excitée par l'appel de son maître - cachée derrière des bandages.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous à cette heure de la nuit, Drago… Potter ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

- A ton avis, est-ce que mes parents sont en vie ? »

Le professeur sembla surpris par le ton direct de la question, fronça les sourcils et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les faire tuer à part un Auror ou membre de l'Ordre… Pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est encore temps de me racheter ? Demanda le blond sur un ton légèrement inquiet.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. Et dans ton cas, je trouve que tu t'y prends tôt. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ait changé ?

- Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire il y a près d'un an. Je reste à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas suivre le Lord Noir, je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

Severus Rogue eut un sourire en coin en remarquant que Drago maintenait fermement la main de Harry. Il repartirent alors dans l'Ecole à grands pas et arrivèrent face aux appartements du professeur McGonagall. Ils frappèrent de petits coups secs. Après quelques minutes, la directrice des rouges et ors arriva pour leur ouvrir.

« Severus, s'étonna-t-elle en voyant le professeur de potion. Mais vous rendez-vous compte de l'heure qu'il est par Merlin !

- Il y a urgence Minerva, répliqua Rogue. Les mangemorts vont donner l'attaque cette nuit, nous venant d'en avoir confirmation.

- Oh ciel ! Il faut absolument réveiller les élèves !

- Allez chercher les Préfets de votre Maison, proposa le directeur de Serpentard, dites-leur de réveiller les élèves et de les rassembler dans la Grande Salle, dites que c'est un exercice pour éviter la panique. Puis prévenez les autres professeurs et dites-leur d'en faire autant. Je vais mettre le directeur et les Aurors au courant. »

Severus Rogue se tourna ensuite vers ses deux élèves.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

- Deux heures et demi… A peu près, répondit Drago.

- Très bien, allez chercher les derniers Serpentards et regroupez-les dans la Grande Salle avec les autres. »

Harry et Drago approuvèrent en cœur et repartirent en sens inverse. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers qui conduisaient aux cachots et débarquèrent en trombe dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Ils se répartirent alors les tâches, Harry se chargea de réveiller les filles et Drago les garçons. Ils toquèrent à toutes les portes, allumant les lumières de toutes les chambres et demandèrent de se rassembler dans la Salle Commune le plus vite possible.

A leur grande surprise, l'angoisse qu'ils avaient créée parmi les verts et argents permit qu'ils soient rapidement regroupés.

« Ils sont encore moins nombreux que ce que j'avais prévu, murmura le brun après avoir parcouru l'assemblée du regard puis il s'adressa à tous. Merci de votre efficacité, j'en vois déjà qui paniquent, ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien, le Directeur nous a juste demandé de nous rassemblé dans la Grands Salle. Il semble qu'ils fassent des exercices d'évacuation en cas d'attaque… Donc ce n'est rien. Allez, on y va. »

Harry et Drago partirent en tête de cortège d'un pas relativement rapide, toujours main dans main, ne pouvant plus s'en passer. Plusieurs des élèves qui les suivaient se posèrent des questions, d'autant plus que Harry était toujours torse nu et Drago bien débraillé, mais ils ne firent rien remarquer.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent en un groupe serré et pressé dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient déjà présents et parlaient à voix basse, les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas. Lorsque tous furent là Dumbledore s'avança avec un sourire apaisant mais s'adressa à ses élèves d'un ton autoritaire.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement tous la raison pour laquelle nous vous avons fait venir ici à pareille heure de la nuit. Vos Préfets ont du vous parlez d'un exercice d'évacuation de l'Ecole au cas où les mangemorts venaient à attaquer… Sans le savoir, ils vous ont en parti menti. Il est vrai que ce rassemblant a pour but d'évacuer l'Ecole, mais ce n'est pas un exercice. Nous vous demanderons donc de garder votre calme et de bien vouloir suivre les instructions ! S'exclama finalement le directeur pour couvrir de brouhaha. »

Le silence retomba dans la salle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il nous reste encore suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir renvoyer tous les élèves le souhaitant chez eux sans le moindre mal. Je vais donc demander à tous les élèves de la première à la quatrième année incluse vous mettre à droite de la salle en essayant de rester par Maison. »

Il marqua une pause le temps que les élèves se déplacent.

« Bien, dans tous les élèves n'étant pas déjà à droite, ceux qui souhaitent rentrer chez eux allez les rejoindre. »

Un autre flot migrât.

« Dans tous les élèves restant, ceux qui veulent se battre mettaient vous à gauche. Enfin ceux qui hésitent rejoignez la droite sans crainte ni honte, la peur est chose tout à fait naturelle et elle ne saurait que vous faire tuer plus vite au front. »

Les derniers élèves se répartissaient lorsqu'il reprit en s'adressant aux élèves rentrant chez eux.

« Les directeurs de chaque Maison et quelques autres enseignants vont vous accompagner jusqu'au train où vos valises vous attendent déjà… Dans le calme ! »

La Grande Salle se vida petit à petit et bientôt il ne resta plus que quelques professeurs et une poignée d'élèves. Le directeur s'adressa alors à eux pensif.

« C'est tout ce qu'il reste ? J'aurais imaginé qu'il y aurait plus de Gryffondors et surtout moins de Serpentards… Enfin bon, c'est mieux que rien dans l'état actuel des choses. »

Sans s'en rendre compte Dumbledore venait de jeter le feu aux poudres. Un élève finit par s'exclamer, exprimant la pensée de beaucoup.

« En effet, il reste des serpents ! Mais qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas des traîtres et qu'ils ne se retourneront pas contre nous le moment venu ?

- Qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas des lâches ? Scanda un second. »

Harry et Drago étaient restés, entourés de plusieurs autres verts et argents. Petit à petit, ils étaient mis à l'écart. Les professeurs laissaient plus ou moins faire, certains ne sachant pas comment intervenir et d'autres étant de l'avis des élèves. Quelqu'un aperçut alors le brun et s'exclama.

« Et qui leur permet à _eux_ de rester ? Potter est là _lui_ et Malefoy aussi, ce sont des mangemorts, non ? Alors qui dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, hein ?

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on se batte côte à côte si on ne peut pas leur faire confiance ? Reprit un nouvel élève.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! Il-

- LA FERME ! »

Le cri surpris tout le monde, ils se tournèrent alors vers son origine. Le Survivant se tenait droit, à mi-chemin entre le groupe des verts et argents et des autres.

« Non, mais regardez-moi ça… Il eut un rire nerveux. Que c'est pathétique ! Vous êtes pathétiques… Mes amis, mes _chers_ amis, avant de lancer ce genre de propos ridicules, rappelez-moi le nombre de Maisons qui composent cette Ecole ? »

* * *

><p>Alors combien de Maisons à Poudlard ? ... Attention, suspens ("C'est qui Pens ?" pardon -.-'), la tension dans l'audience est insoutenable ! C'est une question difficile, extrêmement difficile, je parie que la moitié - non ! - les deux tiers d'entre vous ne connaissent pas la réponse...<p>

Bref -.-' ! Voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine et à l'année prochaine ! ^^

Chapitre 30 (déjà 30 ? O.O) : Quatre Maisons et une armoire.


	30. Ch 30 : Quatre Maisons et une armoire

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salutations ! Alors avant tout bonne année, bonne santé, etc... Alors pour ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse, une boîte de chocolat (pour vous faire encore plus grossir après les fêtes...) ! Bref -.-', je déconne et j'arrête de vous prendre pour un plat de pâtes sans cervelle et aussi- j'arrête avec les démonstration culinaires... Ou alors je me tais tout simplement. Ouais, bonne idée. ^^

Bonne lecture ! *Chuuuuuuuteuh !* *Bon ok, ça va, ça va, j'me tais !*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir des tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 30 : Quatre Maisons et une armoire.**

_Le Survivant se tenait droit, à mi-chemin entre le groupe des verts et argents et des autres._

_« Non, mais regardez-moi ça… Il eut un rire nerveux. Que c'est pathétique ! Vous êtes pathétiques… Mes amis, mes_ chers_ amis, avant de lancer ce genre de propos ridicules, rappelez-moi le nombre de Maisons qui composent cette Ecole ? »_

Les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se raidirent, comme d'un seul corps, et retinrent un frisson.

« Combien ? S'exclama alors Elioth encore plus fort.

- Qu… Quatre, bredouilla quelqu'un.

- Oui, quatre parfaitement… Reprit l'Elu sur un ton doucereux. Pas trois contre une, mais bien quatre _ensembles_ ! »

Sa voix raisonna dans la Grande Salle silencieuse. Même les professeurs s'étaient tendus lorsque le rouge et or avait commencé à parler et se gardaient de dire mot. Elioth reprit alors d'une voix plus calme.

« Je sais qu'en disant ça, je ne vais pas vous apprendre grand-chose mais, vous savez, chaque année de ma scolarité j'ai combattu des dizaines et des dizaines de monstres. Et pourtant, même après avoir vu la mort de près plus d'une fois, je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que ce soir, et pourquoi ? Parce que lorsque je m'aventurais près d'elle je ne la voyais que lorsqu'elle était là, juste sous mon nez alors que je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière, mais ce soir nous voyons la mort arriver au loin, tous autant que nous sommes. Et pourtant nous courrons presque vers elle. »

Il marqua une pause, pendant que tous se pendaient à ses lèvres.

« Et vous savez pourquoi je suis toujours là pour vous dire tout ça ? C'est parce que jamais au grand jamais je n'ai été seul. Maintenant c'est la même chose, il le faut, et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que c'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir. On doit rester uni. Je m'en fiche de savoir si vous n'aimez ou ne faites pas confiance à un tel. Ce soir, il va falloir faire avec, prendre un peu sur soi et se dire qu'on est tous là pour la même raison : gagner cette guerre, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Le Survivant parcourut sa petite audience avec un sourire rempli d'espoir et tous semblèrent oublier un instant le danger qui rodait, puis Elioth se mit à rire, ce qui surprit chacun.

« Et je vais vous dire un dernier petit truc. Même moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de personnes à qui je fais confiance aveuglément : Timmy, Joe (nda : les Ron et Hermione de l'original Harry Potter) et, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être, les deux personnes que vous accusez d'être 'mangemorts'. »

Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car les professeurs partis accompagnés les élèves rentrant chez eux arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle.

« Combien de temps, Potter ? Demanda McGonagall d'un ton autoritaire, ouvrant la marche.

- Deux heures je dirais.

- Très bien, répliqua la directrice adjointe avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Que fait-on Albus ?

- Je vais aller chercher les membres de l'Ordre moi-même. Je vous confie la situation ici Minerva. »

La directrice des rouges et ors approuva d'un signe de tête puis, alors que le directeur quittait la pièce d'un pas pressé, elle se tourna vers Elioth.

« Où en êtes-vous avec les armoires et les Horcruxes, NewHoved ?

- Horcruxes ? S'étonna quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Les biens les plus précieux de Voldemort, des fragments de son âme qui le maintiennent en vie, répondit Elioth avant de se tourner vers McGonagall. Au nombre original de sept, il n'en reste plus qu'un - sans compter le serpent Nagini. Et l'armoire est toujours introuvable. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Drago, ce qui suffit lui pour savoir que le blond lui savait où ils se trouvaient l'un comme l'autre.

« Moi je sais, dit-il alors.

- Ne t'avais-je pas écarté de l'affaire Potter ? Demanda alors Elioth en se tournant lentement. »

Le brun lui servit un magnifique sourire faussement innocent. Puis s'approcha de lui.

« Il est évident que tu ne fais pas confiance à Drago, murmura alors Harry à l'oreille du Survivant, et que ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure n'était que des belles paroles – d'ailleurs merci -, mais me fais-tu confiance à moi ?

- Oui, répondit l'Elu sur le même ton.

- Très dans ce cas… »

Le brun se retourna vers les autres élèves.

« Drago, où sont les armoires ?

- Pas à Serpentard pour rien toi, soupira le Survivant.

- Salle sur Demande, répondit le blond ignorant la remarque.

- Evidemment, conclut Elioth dans un soupir. Mais où exactement ?

- Et l'Horcruxe ? Demanda Harry sans prêter attention à la question du l'Elu un fois de plus. »

Elioth poussa un long soupir, il avait passé des mois à chercher le dernier Horcruxe, il n'en avait pas la moindre trace. Même Severus Rogue n'était au courant de rien, alors comment Drago Malefoy pourrait-il le savoir ?

Mais à la surprise générale, le blond retira la chaînette d'argent qu'il portait au coup et tendit le pendentif au Survivant.

« Si vous voulez cacher un arbre, mettez-le dans une forêt à la vue de tous… Murmura Elioth pour lui-même, avant de s'étonner. Pourquoi Voldemort t'a confié à toi quelque chose d'aussi important ?

- Il ne me l'a pas fait, expliqua Drago, je l'ai échangé sans savoir que c'était un Horcruxe. C'est moi qui est retrouvé le coffret le contenant et en échange, _il_ m'a montré le lieu où le coffre était entreposé. L'emblème de la famille Malefoy et de Salazar Serpentard sont si proches qu'il est presque impossible de les différencier, c'est pour cela que personne ne l'a jamais su. »

Il y eut un moment de silence face à la simplicité mais l'efficacité d'un tel plan, puis McGonagall lança.

« Ce qui nous laisse encore l'armoire à détruire. Malefoy, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez-y, faites-moi disparaître cette maudite armoire ! »

Alors que les deux Serpentards tournaient les talons pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, sans se poser plus de question, le professeur de métamorphose continuait de s'agiter dans tout les sens.

« Londubat, disait-elle, je vous charge de l'arrière du château, faites-moi exploser ce pont !

- Pardon madame ? S'étonna Neville. Vous avez dit '_exploser_' ?

- Oui, exploser, boom ! Répéta la sous-directrice en agitant les bras. Et demandez à mister Finnigan de vous aider, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un expert en pyrotechnie. Professeur Flitwick, chargez-vous de- »

La porte de la Grande Salle se referma derrière les deux Serpentards et le silence vint soudainement les assaillir. Drago les conduisit rapidement à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Deux lourdes portes apparurent puis, une fois entrés, disparurent derrière eux.

Ils sillonnèrent encore un moment parmi les monceaux d'objets poussiéreux et perdus mais Drago semblait savoir où il les menait. Au bout d'un énième détour, ils se trouvèrent face à l'armoire. Stradamus se trouvait là, montant la garde.

Lorsque Harry le vit, il le reconnut immédiatement, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas bien vu, il n'avait pas de doute. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, la colère s'empara de lui, vrillant presque ses temps. Le brun bondit hors de l'ombre. Le mangemort eut à peine le temps de le voir et de le reconnaître que déjà Harry le propulsait dans l'armoire à l'aide d'un sort.

« Passe le bonjour à ton Maître de ma part ! S'exclama le brun alors qu'il claquait la porte du meuble d'un autre sort. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le bois commençait à prendre feu et bientôt il ne resta de l'armoire qu'un amas des cendres noires sur le tapis. Drago cligna des yeux un instant, tout c'était passé si vite, puis il finit par lâcher.

« S'il est mort, c'est toi que je tue à sa place Harry.

- Tu veux te le garder pour le dessert ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne t'avise même pas de le toucher, j'en fais mon affaire ! Articula le blond menaçant.

- Dans ce cas, dépêches-toi de manger, sinon j'en fais mon hors-d'œuvre. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, il trouvait Harry étrangement calme, allant même jusqu'à faire de l'humour. Il se trouva soudainement ridicule et faible de trembler de peur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, une part de son âme lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était cette angoisse qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire.

Le brun les conduisit en silence vers la sortie. Drago n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de son dos marbré de cicatrices, il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse, il ne voulait pas que Harry meure.

Il voulait être avec lui.

A cette pensée, le blond s'arrêta. Pourquoi ressentait-il tout cet attachement pour le brun ?

Il regarda à nouveau le dos de Harry s'éloigner, marchant droit vers l'avant. Son angoisse grandit soudainement plus encore, augmentant un peu plus à chaque pas que le brun faisait. Oui, il avait peur. Drago Malefoy avait peur et peur de s'avouer qu'il voulait Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne pouvait pas le perdre alors qu'il venait tout juste de s'attacher. Ou alors ressentait-il déjà des choses pour Harry depuis plus longtemps encore ?

Cette question se perdit rapidement dans une nouvelle vague de terreur. Il voulait voir le visage de Harry, qu'il s'arrête et se retourne maintenant.

Ils venaient de quitter la Salle sur Demande, lorsque le brun, s'apercevant que son partenaire ne le suivait plus, s'arrêta et fit demi-tour en fronçant les sourcils. Il vit alors l'expression de détresse qui s'était peinte sur le visage de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Drago ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il s'approcha du blond, prit son visage entre ses mains et planta ses yeux dans les iris argentés de son vis-à-vis. Sans crier garde, Drago se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un affamé.

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, Harry tituba un instant. Il avait beau avoir déjà embrasser le blond un paquet de fois, aucun de leur baiser n'avait eu ce goût-là.

« Restes en vie, ok ? Demanda alors le blond, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Promis. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. A cet instant précis, Ron et Hermione tournèrent à l'angle du couloir.

« Waouh, sursauta le roux.

- Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi vous mettiez autant de temps, j'ai ma réponse… ~

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hermione, soupira Harry.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, rétorqua son amie avec un grand sourire complice. Dépêchez-vous, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont presque tous là… Et ton père veut te voir Harry. »

Le brun grimaça un instant puis, attrapant la main de Drago, ils repartirent en direction de la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé.

« Alors cette armoire ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall.

- En cendre, répondit Drago. Et l'Horcruxe ?

- Idem, dit Ron. Ils l'ont détruit avec un croc de Basilic, même si je ne vois l'utilité de tant de spectacle…

- Ron, mais n'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce qu'ils disaient, par Merlin ? Réprimanda Hermione alors qu'ils pénétraient la Grande Salle. Les Horcruxes sont protégés contre la magie… »

Alors que son amie se lançait dans de longues explications pour cacher sa peur, Harry lâcha la main de Drago et se dirigea vers son père.

« Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda alors le brun. »

Son père stoppa sa conversation avec un autre membre de l'Ordre et se tourna vers son fils alors que l'autre homme s'éclipsait discrètement.

« Harry. »

Le ton de James Potter avait été douloureux. Il les fit asseoir et reprit.

« Ecoutes, ça fait un moment que j'en parle avec des amis qui travaillent au Ministère… J'ai peur que quand tout _ça_, il désigna la Grande Salle en ébullition du menton, quand cette guerre sera finie, j'ai peur que tu sois jugé toi aussi. Comme tout les autres mangemorts. Harry écoutes, Malefoy et toi, il faut absolument- »

Le brun sourit à son père et lui fit signe de se taire. Il le savait, il savait qu'un jour il serait jugé comme un traître, il s'en était toujours douté. Encore fallait-il qu'ils gagnent ce dernier combat, que Voldemort soit anéanti. Harry avait déjà pensé à tout ça, à cette suite éventuelle. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Je me débrouille tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il toujours son sourire au visage. »

Sirius arriva alors derrière eux et s'assit à côté du brun. Ils discutèrent tous les trois encore un moment. Ils rirent comme si de rien n'était, préférant presque oublier leur situation actuelle, avec l'étrange sentiment que ce serait la dernière fois. Drago les surveillait du coin de l'œil, écoutant distraitement les flots de paroles que déversait une Hermione terrorisée. Finalement, il aimait bien cette sang-de-b- cette née-moldue. Elle avait un côté mignon et, étrangement, elle l'avait immédiatement accepté, lui un 'ancien' mangemort, un traître.

« Oui, c'est vrai quoi, disait-elle, il aurait très bien pu- Drago pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Non rien, répondit le blond perdu dans ses pensées. Je me disais que ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire… »

Un garçon débarqua alors dans un bouquant d'enfer. Il parcourut du regard la Grande Salle soudainement silencieuse puis lança à bout de souffle, la peur dans les yeux.

« Ils arrivent ! Les mangemorts arrivent. »

Et comme pour ponctuée sa phrase, les murs du château se mirent à trembler.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois =) ... La suite et la grande baston la semaine prochaine promis !<p>

Chapitre 31 : ... (euh... faut que j'invente un titre là tout de suite maintenant ? euh...)

Chapitre 31 : Dans le noir de tes désirs. (et ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai appelé ce chapitre comme ma fic', je ne le sais pas encore moi-même parce que je ne l'ai pas tout à fait fini ^^)


	31. Ch 31 : Dans le noir de tes désirs

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Bien le... le... bonsoir, on peut dire vu l'heure qu'il est (19h30 passé). Alors je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, mais ce chapitre était vraiment dur à écrire étant donné que c'est le dernier- ... ah je vous l'avais pas dit *officiellement* ? Bon bah, voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic' (sans compter l'épilogue)...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 31 : Dans le noir de tes désirs.**

James Potter se leva d'un bond, criant des instructions à ses hommes et des conseils aux membres de l'Ordre, indiquant à chaque personne encore présente dans la Grade Salle un lieu où se rendre.

« Hey les jeunes ! Dit-il finalement aux élèves. Restez groupés et en vie. »

Une nouvelle secousse parcourut Poudlard, semant un peu plus la pagaille.

Harry avait quitté la Grande Salle après les premiers tremblements. Déjà, il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, autant par peur qu'à cause de l'effort. Il battait si vite que Harry avait l'impression de n'entendre que lui.

Il alla jusqu'à la balustrade et fixa le ciel sombre. Puis il scruta attentivement la forêt d'un noir encore plus dense que d'ordinaire. Il lui sembla distinguer du mouvement, une masse sombre se fondant dans la nuit, une armée. Il se tourna vers l'arrière du château, une autre masse les prenait en étau. Chacune amenait avec elle son lot de cri et de bouquant infernal.

Les deux armées s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de Poudlard, comme si une barrière invisible les empêchait d'en approcher. Il y eut un silence angoissant, comme un soupir dans une partition, puis soudain des centaines de sorts volèrent en direction du château, pourtant aucun n'atteignit sa cible, venant s'écraser sur la protection magique qui entourait l'Ecole.

Et la musique reprit dans une cacophonie plus assourdissante encore au milieu d'éclat de lumière, comme dans un feu d'artifice, affaiblissant un peu plus à chaque fois le sort qui entourait le château et le protégeait. Une brise glaciale comme la mort se leva, venant agiter les mèches du brun, sifflant entre les murs de Poudlard. Les premiers éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, jetant de nouveaux flashs sur le spectacle lugubre. Oui, c'était la fin, en grande musique et grand spectacle.

Le bouclier qui protégeait le château ne dura pas longtemps, bientôt, les premiers mangemorts posèrent le pied sur le sol de l'Ecole. Elèves et membres de l'Ordres se concentraient dans la cours à l'entrée de Poudlard alors que les premiers partisans du Lord Noir disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumées aussi sombres que leur Maître.

La bataille était lancée.

A l'autre bout du château une explosion retentit et résonna dans la nuit, faisant trembler le sol et les murs. Le pont venait de voler en éclat. Harry frissonna un instant puis se reprit, se concentrant sur sa propre situation.

Une masse sombre vola un instant autour des toits, rapidement rejointe par une autre. Puis les mangemorts apparurent sur le parquet de la tour d'astronomie dans un nuage d'un noir d'encre. Harry ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir, stupefixant l'un et projetant l'autre par-dessus la balustrade. Un troisième mangemort apparut, celui-ci étant beaucoup plus enclin à se défendre, mais le brun finit par le désarmer et le jeter également dans le vide, juste à temps pour voir arriver le sort qui frappa la tour de plein fouet.

Une nouvelle explosion résonna dans Poudlard et la tour d'astronomie tomba en morceau, emportant avec elle d'autres lambeaux de toitures et bloquant la porte sous un tas de décombres. Harry avait à peine eu temps de s'enfuir par les escaliers. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et dévala les étages de l'Ecole jusque dans le Hall. La bataille se déroulait majoritairement là, ainsi que dans la cour à l'entrée. Les mangemorts avaient fait voler la porte principale en morceaux et tentaient maintenant de pénétrer plus encore dans le château.

Le brun évita de justesse un sort en se jetant derrière une rampe d'escalier, venant rejoindre un groupe de cinquième année échevelés, égratignés mais déterminés. La suite sembla durer une éternité, protéger l'un puis l'autre, contre-attaquer, puis se protéger soi-même, changer de planque car la sienne volait en éclat, lancer un sort puis quelques autres, rejoindre d'autres élèves puis courir en sauver un d'une araignée géante, éviter la masse du troll, stupéfixer un mangemort au passage et repartir vers un abri. Rien n'était organisé, les sorts fusaient de toutes parts dans une symphonie de cris d'agonie digne de l'enfer même, tous se battaient à l'instinct simplement pour espérer rester debout encore un peu plus longtemps, oui, la seule chose que Harry était capable de penser c'était : « Je veux vivre. ».

Puis plus rien. Soudainement fin du premier acte, le rideau était tombé, le silence aussi. Les mangemorts avaient disparu, tous retenaient encore leur souffle de peur qu'ils les prennent par surprise. Harry jeta un œil à Ron qui l'avait rejoint dans le Hall en plein milieu de la bataille, le roux semblait tout aussi désorienté que lui.

Les oreilles du brun commencèrent à bourdonner, d'abord un simple sifflement aigu et imperceptible puis qui s'accrut rapidement. Soudainement, une voix résonna dans sa tête, il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître comme celle de Voldemort. Le Lord Noir s'adressa aux élèves, enseignants et membres de l'Ordre, leur octroyant un délai d'une heure durant laquelle Elioth devait le rejoindre. Si le Survivant ne se rendait pas, la bataille continuerait jusqu'à anéantissement du dernier combattant qu'il soit homme, femme ou enfant.

Silence.

Harry n'aurait pas su dire s'il était soulagé ou plus angoissé encore par cette accalmie. Alors qu'il retournait vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron, ses pensées le rattrapèrent doucement, il commença à revivre chaque instant de ce combat, chaque mort, chaque blessé, chaque sort qu'il avait lancé qu'il soit mortel ou anodin, chaque ennemi abattu, chaque ami perdu. Lorsque le roux poussa les battant de la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry retint un haut-le-cœur. L'air empestait la mort et le mourant, le sol semblait prendre la teint du sang séché dont l'odeur était tout aussi pestilentielle que l'air de la salle. Entre ses murs à moitié carbonisés ou à moitié détruit, les cris de douleur et de tristesse résonnaient à l'image de toutes ces plaies béantes, morales ou physiques.

Lorsque Ron aperçut sa famille agenouillée sur un corps, il les rejoignit immédiatement. Hermione alla le soutenir, glissant un sourire si faible au brun qu'il aurait pu être pris pour une moue. Harry préféra s'éclipser, il se tint loin des larmes, ayant déjà suffisamment mal au cœur. Il s'installa à côté d'une fenêtre brisée, respirant l'air toujours aussi glacé, faisant rapidement l'inventaire des légères blessures qu'il avait récoltées.

La tempête s'éloignait.

Le brun se tourna vers la salle, il aperçut son père en grande discussion avec un Dumbledore fatigué et soudainement vieilli, Sirius penché sur les corps inanimés de Tonks et Lupin, Mme Pomfresh s'agitant au chevet des vivants presque morts, le professeur Trelawney soutenant une élève en larme, et tout les autres accablés, mais Elioth et Drago restèrent introuvables.

Harry se trouva étrangement détaché de ce paysage macabre. Il était entouré par la douleur sous toutes ses formes, pourtant, il ne ressentait rien. Il avait l'impression d'être vide, comme insensible à ce malheur, comme un spectateur derrière son écran de télévision. Il se sentit étranger dans son propre corps.

Ne pouvant plus supporter l'atmosphère étouffante de la Grande Salle, Harry se leva et erra dans les couloirs du château. Une heure sembla durer une éternité. De temps à autre, il passait devant la Grande Salle, cherchant instinctivement la tête blonde de Drago ou le visage fier malgré la terreur d'Elioth. Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne réapparurent.

Il finit par se blottir contre un mur encore debout, ne sachant plus comment éloigner son malaise, sa fatigue ou son anxiété. Etrangement, il réussit à dormir quelque peu, même si dire qu'il somnolait serait plus exact. Il fut réveillé par les coups lourds de cinq heures du matin sur la grande cloche de l'Ecole, rapidement suivis d'une autre secousse.

Harry se leva d'un bond, réalisant que l'heure de répit que Voldemort leur avait laissé venait de se terminer. Il courut vers le Hall, déjà bon nombre d'élèves, de professeurs et de membres de l'Ordre était rassemblés sur les escaliers devant l'entrée de Poudlard.

Mais toujours pas un bruit. Le silence.

Le brun déglutit difficilement puis il se frayait un passage parmi la foule. Alors il vit arriver au loin un cortège de capes noires et masques d'argent, avançant lentement, menant Hagrid en tête. Le garde-chasse semblait près à fondre en larme au moindre instant, portant délicatement quelque chose au creux de ses immenses mains.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Voldemort se tenait droit en tête de la marche un sourire immonde plaqué sur le visage, il semblait calme, donnant l'impression d'être déjà le vainqueur de ce conflit. Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que le corps que portait Hagrid était en fait celui d'Elioth. Et il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil autour de lui pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à être arrivé à ces conclusions.

Et maintenant on fait quoi, hein ? Un trou noir sembla se former dans son esprit, il était totalement incapable de trouver une solution, aussi simple soit-elle. Il n'était plus capable de former une pensée cohérente. Il avait peur, juste peur. Il voulait vivre… Oui mais était-ce encore une option possible ? La vie était-elle encore envisageable alors que le Survivant, lui, était mort ?

Les mangemorts arrivèrent finalement dans la cour à l'entrée de Poudlard. L'ennemi se trouvait à moins de cinquante mètre, mais rien ne bougeait. Voldemort abordait toujours son rictus narquois et lâcha alors d'un ton presque chantant.

« Votre Elu est mort. Je l'ai tué ce soir. »

Cette phrase abattit le moral de chacun des résistants, chassant les derniers espoirs. Le Lord Noir reprit, pouvant à peine contenir l'excitation de sa voix, presque comme un gosse. Oui, cette guerre, cette victoire, tout n'était qu'un jeu.

« Votre Elu est mort, celui en qui vous fondiez tout vos espoirs vous a trahi. Moi, je vais vivre et respecter ma promesse, c'est en moi qu'il vous faut croire maintenant. Dans ma grande générosité, je suis enclin à vous accueillir, reconnaissez votre erreur, rejoignez-moi et vous aurez la vie sauve… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Harry fit de même, et il lui suffit d'un instant pour comprendre que tous, comme lui, étaient perdus et abattus mais tous maintinrent fermement leur position. Tout les doutes qui l'assaillaient quelques instants auparavant le quittèrent, il n'avait plus peur, il n'était pas seul.

Neville s'avança alors lentement, boitant presque. Voldemort le regarda un instant d'un œil étrangement surpris. Drago également. Le Lord Noir ricana.

« Je doute que tu nous sois d'une grande utilité jeune homme. Mais si tu désires tout de même te joindre à nous nous pouvons toujours te trouver une place-

- Non, coupa le Gryffondor en relevant la tête. Je voudrais dire quelque chose. »

Le rire de Voldemort se calma immédiatement et il fixa le jeune Londubat d'un œil mauvais, mais il se tut. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le courage dont faisait preuve Neville. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers les défenseurs du château, il leur parla d'une voix enrouée mais déterminée. Il appela chacun à se battre en mémoire à Elioth, car c'était ce qu'il aurait fait, il n'aurait jamais abandonné le château aux mains des mangemorts sans résistance. Le Gryffondor marqua une pause théâtrale, sa phrase résonnant entre les murs de la cour. Mais pas seulement.

Les paroles de Neville marquèrent les esprits de tous les combattants, raffermissant encore plus leur décision : ils allaient se battre, Survivant ou pas, leur cause en valait la peine.

Drago qui en voyant les mangemorts arriver au loin avait senti sa détermination vaciller, n'avait pas été insensible aux mots du Gryffondor, il se rappela alors ce pour quoi il était là, pour quoi il se battait. Il raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette alors que Neville concluait son discours.

Un silence se fit, les mangemorts semblaient se révolter intérieurement que l'on puisse ainsi refuser la proposition - si généreuse - de leur Maître. Drago sentit doucement une main se glisser dans la sienne puis la serrer. Il se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Harry, ses yeux verts fixés sur l'avenir loin devant eux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Soudainement, dans le silence qui s'était installé, il y eut des bruits de capes puis d'une chute. Elioth se releva juste devant Hagrid. Personne ne comprit quoi que ce soit à ce qui venait de se passer, mais les membres de l'Ordre réagirent les premiers, ne laissant pas le temps au mangemort d'agir, ils attaquèrent.

Bientôt tout devint confus, la bataille reprit plus intensément encore. Les résistants étaient portés par l'élan d'espoir qu'avait suscité le retour d'Elioth et les mangemorts étaient perdus, leur Maître ne leur donnant plus aucune instruction, ils ne se battait plus que pour leur vie - s'ils ne fuyaient pas.

Harry fut à nouveau séparé de Drago et il le cherchait presque instinctivement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Bellatrix Lestrange. La sorcière noire donnait du fil à retordre à un groupe de pauvres sixièmes années. Le brun n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se précipiter vers elle.

Il jeta un premier sort alors qu'il l'approchait sur sa droite. La sorcière fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se redressa rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec le brun. Elle jeta un premier sort qu'Harry dévia. Puis un second, un troisième et d'autres encore. Elle et le brun se battirent avec acharnement, ce dernier usant de tout son répertoire de magie neutre comme noire finit par la déstabiliser et la maîtriser. La dernière fois qu'il vit Belladrix Lestrange, elle se transformait en un tas de cendres.

« Wahou, lâcha quelqu'un non loin de lui. »

Harry se tourna vers le groupe de sixième année qui n'avait pas bougé, ils le regardaient bouche bée. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps hébétés, un autre mangemort s'en prenant à eux.

Etrangement, la situation tourna rapidement à l'avantage des élèves et des membres de l'Ordre, les mangemorts étant soit morts, soit partis, même si quelques extrémistes coriaces se battaient encore avec l'énergie du désespoir. Les résistants étaient en train de chasser les derniers mangemorts à travers tout le château - plus ou moins en ruine - lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion résonna dans tout Poudlard, suivi par une énième secousse.

Le brun n'hésita pas une seconde à se diriger vers son origine. Alors qu'il traversait le Hall, Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent. Tout les trois sortirent dans la cour à l'entrée de l'Ecole. Elioth était allongé de tout son long par terre, égratigné et couvert de boue. Mais il était seul, seul face à face avec un tas de cendres noires au milieu duquel trônaient les fragments d'une baguette.

Les trois amis se précipitèrent vers lui. Hermione, prenant la tête de l'Elu sur ses genoux, tenta de le réveiller. Finalement, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et dit d'une voix faible mais fière.

« C'est fini. »

D'autres élèves les avaient rejoint entre temps et tous restaient silencieux face à cette nouvelle.

« C'est fini ! Répéta plus fort Elioth en se relevant. Voldemort est mort, définitivement ! »

Une vague de joie parcourut l'assemblée. Harry se racla la gorge.

« Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais il reste encore quelques mangemorts à démonter une bonne fois pour toute. »

Les élèves rassemblés dans la cour, face à cette remarque pertinente, retournèrent dans le château, le parcourant comme un frisson, apportant la bonne nouvelle avec eux et le courage de chasser les derniers opposants encore debout.

Harry, quant à lui, savait ce qui lui restait à faire : trouver Drago, il voulait voir le blond, c'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

Et finalement, il le trouva.

Le jeune Malefoy se tenait droit au milieu d'un couloir en ruine, la tête baissée, les yeux cachés par quelques mèches totalement dérangées, la main crispée sur sa baguette. Harry s'approcha lentement de lui et put alors voir à ses pieds les corps de Lucius et Narcissa.

Les deux parents Malefoy avaient été adossés au mur côte à côte, les yeux clos, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Ils avaient l'air paisibles, simplement endormis. Seul l'inscription au-dessus de leurs têtes indiquait qui avait pu les tuer : « _Traîtres à leur Sang._ ».

Harry s'approcha encore. Au bout du couloir, dans l'ombre des murs encore debout, il put voir des corps éparpillés, il reconnut malgré toutes les mutilations celui de Stradamus.

Il fit un autre pas en avant. Drago sembla revenir à la réalité et s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le blond leva ses yeux argent vers Harry et, sans même réfléchir, ils s'enlacèrent, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

Tranquillement, le jour se leva sur l'horizon, venant éclairer la scène, la baignant d'une douce clarté.

Harry sentit alors la chaleur du soleil sur son dos nu, celle de Drago contre lui. Il sentit le léger courant d'air et la douceur du matin. Il entendit son cœur battre et le souffle du blond contre son oreille. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son vis-à-vis, il sentit la peau tiède et douce de Drago, son odeur et son goût. Il frissonna lorsque, d'un doigt, le blond entreprit de retracer une des cicatrices de brûlure qui courraient sur son corps. Oui, ils étaient en vie et c'était tout ce qui importait. Simplement.

Finalement, la magie de la scène se rompit et ils se séparèrent.

Harry soupira et, attrapant sa baguette, la brisa sans la moindre hésitation. Le blond le regarda complètement atterré par ce geste.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La baguette, c'est la vie d'un sorcier ! Tous ces sorts, son parcours, son histoire…

- Justement, j'avais trop d'aller-retour pour Azkaban pour la garder.

- Qui a dit que tu irais à Azkaban ? S'étonna le blond en levant un sourcil.

- Ecoutes Drago, reprit Harry en s'asseyant. Avec mon père, on a longtemps pensé à tout ça. Et il est ressorti que, toi et moi - et Rogue aussi -, on est des cas un peu particuliers… Ex-mangemort mais membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avant tout. Après réflexion, on est venu à la conclusion qu'on serait jugé comme n'importe quel mangemort pour nos actions, la magie noire, les impardonnables et autres. On va être passé à la moulinette par le Tribunal. »

Le blond fit un signe d'incompréhension. Harry continua alors.

« On a beau être des membres de l'Ordre, il faut un exemple. Tout le monde a utilisé des Impardonnables dans cette guerre, mais dans ce cas-là, personne ne sera poursuivi pour ces actions, c'était la guerre. Le Ministère craint que l'utilisation des Impardonnables devienne monnaie courante sous ce prétexte. Et pour l'éviter, il faut faire des procès exemplaires, mais qui juger ? Les héros ? Certainement pas. Des gens normaux ? Non plus. Tout le monde ? Evidement ! Mais si on continue comme ça, il ne restera plus personne à juger, à part nous. »

Drago ne dit rien, semblant méditer les paroles du brun.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut disparaître, conclut Harry. Pardon. »

Le blond eut juste le temps de relever un regard interrogatif vers le jeune Potter que déjà il transplanait.

Harry atterrit sur une dune en bord de mer, le soleil se reflétait tranquillement sur les vagues. Il fut soudainement envie par le regret.

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Partir sans le blond, quelle idée ! Il aurait voulu que Drago soit là. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne le pouvait plus. Il eut alors peur face à ce monde qui le rejetait, l'accusait, prenant conscience de son immensité et de sa solitude.

Il devait fuir, il devait se cacher, il devait disparaître sans plus aucune attache au monde des sorciers. Pourtant il voulait Drago. Il voulait la chose qui avait été toujours la plus nocive pour lui. Il aurait très bien pu saisir cette occasion pour se séparer du blond, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il désirait Drago Malefoy trop fort, mais il était parti, enfin lui Harry Potter était parti. Il avait fait son choix qu'il regrettait déjà.

Il réalisa alors quelque chose, sentant deux mains se glisser autour de sa taille et une voix sarcastique dans son oreille.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas partir sans moi, hein ? »

* * *

><p>Bien comme fin non ? Happy Ending : personne ne meurt (dans les personnages principaux), ils finissent ensemble contre le monde, enfin tout va bien quoi. Ou presque ("Ca ne va pas Pansy n'est pas morte dans d'atroce souffrance !" me diront certains)... C'est pour ça qu'il y a un épilogue la semaine prochaine... normalement. ^^<p>

Chapitre 32 : Épilogue et point final.

En attendant je veux bien votre avis parce que l'épilogue je compte le faire plutôt dans le style comique/romance, tranchant un peu avec le reste de la fic'. Il est donc optionnel (on va dire).


	32. Ch 32 : Epilogue et point final

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

******Note de l'auteur :****** Salut ! Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic', le vrai dernier chapitre cette fois... Waouh ! Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire ça. Me dire que c'est fini, c'est un peu la libération mais en même temps je pense que ça va un peu de manquer, les publications chaque semaine, les lecteurs et tout ça quoi... C'est vrai que pour vous ça fait pas forcément longtemps que vous suivez, mais moi, cette fic' ça fait un peu plus d'un an que j'y bosse maintenant, vous vous rendez compte ? Jamais j'y aurais cru, et surtout jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir la finir. Donc voilà, un gros merci à vous qui avez suivi, à vous qui venez tout juste d'arriver, et à vous qui continuerez à arriver j'espère. Merci de votre soutient. ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le noir de tes désirs…<em>**

**Chapitre 32 : Epilogue et point final.**

« Alors, toujours pas de traces de Harry ou de Drago ?

- Je suis désolée M. Potter, on ne les a trouvé nulle part, expliqua Hermione les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. »

Ron et Hermione étaient de ceux qui avaient parcourus Poudlard de long en large à la recherche de survivants pendant près de deux heures après la mort de Voldemort.

« En revanche, compléta le roux, on a trouvé les corps de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy et, à leurs pieds, _ça_. »

Le jeune Weasley tendit à James Potter deux baguettes brisées, il déglutit et continua.

« Ollivander est formel, dit-il en désignant l'homme assis dans un coin de la Grande Salle, ce sont les baguettes de Harry et Drago. »

Hermione renifla pitoyablement.

« Sans même un 'au revoir', ils sont partis, comme ça… _Pouf_ ! »

Ron, sentant la crise de larmes arriver, la prit tendrement dans ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

James Potter quant à lui poussa un soupir lourd. Il avait confiance en la capacité des jeunes hommes à se débrouiller seuls, il était fier d'eux - en particulier de son fils - et de ce qu'ils avaient accompli durant cette guerre, mais savoir qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais lui pincer le cœur.

Maintenant que son fils était parti, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir, de ne pas avoir su être là pour lui. Et cette sensation n'avait pu qu'être confirmée lorsqu'il avait touché la baguette de Harry. Certes, en se brisant, elle avait laissé échapper tous les sorts qu'elle avait lancés, mais une baguette était malgré tout marquée pour toujours par le premier sort qu'elle lançait, celle du brun reflétait une profonde noirceur.

James Potter n'eut pas le temps de plus s'apitoyer sur son compte car un jeune Auror et membre de l'Ordre, retourné au Ministère, arriva en trombe dans la Grande Salle par la cheminée.

« James ! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut absolument que vous veniez ! C'est la pagaille totale au Ministère, Fudge vient de démissionner, et le climat est plutôt tendu… Si personne ne gère cette crise, elle risque bien d'être la dernière ! »

Suite à cela, James Potter fut porté à la tête d'un gouvernement temporaire. Il rassembla alors tous les effectifs disposés à chasser les derniers mangemorts et organisa, le jour même, une descente au manoir Malefoy. Les biens de la famille Malefoy furent scellés ainsi que le manoir même par James Potter en personne.

Pendant près d'un mois, le Ministère bouillonna d'activité entre les procès ou les recherches des mangemorts et autres personnes ralliées à la cause de Voldemort, les préparations aux nouvelles élections, les reconstructions du monde des sorciers soudainement fleurissant, les versements d'indemnités aux plus touchés par la guerre, les plaintes, les fausses alertes…

Finalement, le climat politique se calma rapidement après les élections d'un nouveau Premier Ministre, un jeune homme prometteur et doué, et James Potter en profita pour prendre sa retraite, ses nombreuses années de service acharné au Ministère des Aurors et la fortune familiale le lui permettait amplement.

Ce devait être à peu près dans cette période-là, alors que le récemment élu Premier Ministre faisait le ménage dans les affaires crapuleuses de son prédécesseur, que le dossier Potter ressortit de l'ombre et avec lui toutes les rumeurs qui avaient été tues. Cet évènement qui aurait du - normalement - être réglé en interne devint rapidement une grande polémique lorsque l'histoire fit la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

UN PERE MINISTRE ET LE FILS MANGEMORT. _Par Rita Skeeter._

_Harry Potter, fils du célèbre James Potter, a aujourd'hui été reconnu comme ayant travaillé pour le Lord Noir par le Premier Ministre lui-même. En effet, selon nos sources, il existe un dossier contenant des preuves accablantes contre Harry Potter. Dossier que Cornelius Fudge, ancien Premier Ministre, aurait scellé en personne avant d'étouffer l'affaire. Mais comment Fudge aurait-il pu laisser faire cela ? p.3 Lisez l'arnaque montée par Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy pour acheter le silence d'un Ministre._

Harry explosa de rire, assis dans sa cuisine, un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier sous les yeux. Drago, une tasse de café à la main, se pencha sur lui et lut par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

- C'est pas drôle, c'est juste ridicule ! Rita Skeeter est un vrai vautour, pouffa le brun de plus belle. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu avais promis à Fudge ce jour-là pour me sortir de ce merdier…

- Pas grand-chose.

- Mais encore ?

- Les-Malefoy-managent-en-secret-une-boîte-de-callgirls-de-luxe-et-on-a-des-preuves-que-Fudge-en-voyait-une-régulièrement-pour-une-somme-monstre, dit le blond d'une traite. C'était un silence contre un autre.

- Et c'est tout ? »

Drago hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. Harry renifla, déçu, il aurait imaginé quelque chose de plus original. Puis il se plongea dans la lecture détaillée de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Le début ne lui apprit pas grand-chose qu'il ne savait pas déjà, à part que la journaliste aimait vraiment les détails et avait la fâcheuse tendance d'exagérer, en revanche, la fin l'intéressa beaucoup plus.

_[…] Potter et Malefoy juniors sont-ils coupables comme le montrent les preuves ? Ou sont-ils victimes d'un complot politique comme le disent leurs proches ? C'est ce que la justice tentera de comprendre en s'emparant de ce dossier. Les juges se disent même prêts à entendre la version des accusés, ou de leurs représentants, lors d'un procès qui aura lieu dans un mois._

« Attends, dit Harry après un moment. Les Malefoy gérent une boîte de putes de luxe ? »

Une semaine durant, les articles de Rita Skeeter sur l'affaire Potter firent la une avec chaque jour de nouveaux éléments découverts et de nouvelles interviews inédites. Puis l'histoire se tarit quelques peu, réduisant l'affaire Potter à une simple une de journaux par semaine, jusqu'au jour du procès, où les journalistes furent refoulés en masse.

Ni Harry ni Drago ne se présentèrent, mais l'arrivée en nombre de membres de l'Ordre et autres amis des jeunes hommes suffit à faire abandonner les charges. Apparemment, le discours de Hermione sur l'injustice d'un tel traitement envers deux personnes qui avaient vaillamment combattues la magie noire et celui de James dénonçant une manipulation politique visant à chercher des coupables afin de camoufler la culpabilité du Ministère même avaient suffi à convaincre que les juges, mais Elioth sembla bon d'en rajouter encore un peu faisant remarquer que saisir les fortunes Potter et Malefoy suite à leur enfermement aurait permis de remplir les caisses bien vides du Ministère. Finalement, le Survivant conclut.

« De toutes les manières, ils ne sont pas là. Et leur absence aujourd'hui nous prouve qu'ils sont passés à autre chose, ils ne font plus parti du monde des sorciers - même si rien ne les empêche de revenir. Alors même si vous auriez voulu les trouver, vous n'y seriez jamais arrivé. »

Au final, ce revirement de situation permis à Rita Skeeter de faire la une encore une fois avant de clore l'affaire Potter, une bonne fois pour toutes.

.o0°0o.

_Quelque part en plein Londres, quelques jours avant le procès._

« Harry James Potter ! S'exclama Drago. Peut-on savoir ce que cela signifie ? »

Le brun sortit de la salle de bain, serviette sur les hanches, et se planta face au jeune Malefoy.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en haussant les épaules.

- Expliques-moi pourquoi tu viens de boucler le peu d'affaires que nous avons alors qu'on venait juste de s'installer 'correctement'.

- Ah _ça_, marmonna le brun avant d'expliquer. J'ai vu passer un groupe d'Aurors la nuit dernière à l'angle de la rue où je bosse. Je me suis dit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à nous retrouver si jamais on ne bougeait pas d'ici.

- Et où comptes-tu aller au juste ? Parce que je tiens à te rappeler qu'on n'a absolument plus un sous ! Au cas où tu aurais oublié, tu as craqué toutes tes économies moldues dans la location ce foutu vingt-cinq mètres carrés !

- Du calme j'y ai déjà pensé. »

Drago fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le nord de l'Angleterre. Voyageant de nuit dans une vieille épave de voiture qui avait l'amabilité de bien vouloir encore rouler, ils finirent par atteindre leur but. Harry tourna sur une route de terre battue entre deux bosquets denses.

« Euh… Harry ? Hésita le blond en reconnaissant les lieux. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Tu veux rire j'espère ? S'étonna le brun. Tout le monde pense que le manoir Malefoy est scellé, donc personne ne pensera à venir nous y chercher !

- Oui, mais le problème, c'est que le manoir Malefoy _est _scellé, Harry… »

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il descendait de la voiture. Face à lui se trouvaient les grilles du manoir. Il posa une main sur le fer forgé et se concentra pour détecter toutes traces de sortilèges, son sourire ne put que s'en élargir.

« Mon père lui par contre savait qu'on viendrait ici.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Drago septique.

- Il a scellé le manoir avec un des sorts qu'il m'avait appris. »

Un peu plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se laissaient tomber dans un lit douillé, un des seuls encore dans état convenable si on oubliait que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était à ciel ouvert.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Finit par demander Harry.

- On dort, répliqua le blond.

- Non, je veux dire après, on fait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. On a le temps, non ?

- C'est vrai, sourit le brun avant de continuer. Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais on retrouve Pansy un jour, je lui ferais payer ! J'hésite encore entre la couper en rondelle ou en petits dés…

- Arrêtes, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu la tue, sourit à son tour le blond. Par contre, moi je l'enverrais bien crever en enfer… »

Harry eut un petit rire, puis le silence s'installa entre eux.

Soudain, Drago se tourna sur le côté, face à Harry et s'approcha de lui. Le brun réagit en se redressant et s'éloignant légèrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que j'avais été clair la dernière fois : si tu t'approches trop, je vais plus pouvoir retenir mon envie de te sauter dessus ! Et j'avais cru comprendre que c'était ce que tu voulais justement éviter… Pardon si je me trompe.

- Tu te trompes.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Harry.

- Ca fait un moment que j'y pense, et maintenant j'en suis sûr. Je te donne un indice ?

- J'aime pas les énigmes.

- Trois mots, soit sept lettres et une apostrophe, continua malgré tout le blond. Ca commence par « je » et ça finit par « t'aime ». Ca te va là ? »

Drago conclut sa phrase en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry qui les fit rouler sur le lit avant de se placer à califourchon sur le blond.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »

Puis il ajouta sur un ton plein d'espoir.

« Ca veut dire qu'on peut le faire ? »

Espoir réduit à néant par un simple :

« Non. »

Catégorique.

« Allez, Drago, s'il te plaît. Juste une fois…

- Non.

- S'il te plaîîîîîeuuuuh !

- Nooooon… »

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Et voilà... C'est fait. C'est fini. Bon alors que je vous laisse pas partir comme ça, je vous le demande à nouveau, vous en pensez quoi ? Des critiques (points forts, points faibles de ma fic') ?<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous l'ai déjà dit : quand on bosse un an avec les mêmes perso' on finit pas s'y attacher, donc je ferais peut-être des one shot qui suivent cette histoire-ci (avec le même univers quoi).

Et dernière info, j'avais (dans un chapitre bien antérieur) fait la pub pour un OS que j'avais écrit, maintenant que tout _ça_ c'est fini, y'a de fortes probabilités pour que je le publie dans pas longtemps ^^

En tout cas, merci encore et à une prochaine j'espère ! =)

Pancake Number Two


	33. Ch 33 : One shot bonus

**Auteur :** Pancake Number Two

**Disclamers :** Merci encore à J.K. Rowling d'avoir écrit les Harry Potter (et non je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, dommage !)... Et pardon à cette dernière pour le bordel qu'on fait avec son œuvre... ^^

**Genre :** U.A. ( = Univers Annexe), sombre, romance, action (un minimum).

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** M

_********Note de l'auteur : ********_Bien le bonjour à vous lecteurs et lectrices en tout genre ! Je suis là aujourd'hui devant vous (... façon de parler, parce qu'il est clair qu'en étant derrière mon écran, je devrais plutôt dire que j- ... Bref !), pour vous proposer un chapitre bonus à ma fic la plus longue jusqu'à ce jour, longue autant dans le temps que par son nombre de pages ^.^

Alors avant tout, je voudrais porter un petit toast (à tous ceux qui ont une bouteille de champagne pas loin, je vous en prie, faites-vous plaisir...) parce qu'après réflexion, j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de ma fic il y a plus d'un an et demi (un an et neuf mois, presque dix maintenant), mais ce que vous ne savez sûrement pas, c'est que cette fic que je l'ai commencée il y a trois ans environ... TROIS ANS ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que ça peut représenté... Mais pour moi c'est énorme, donc CHAMPAGNE ! Et encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis de quelques manières que cela soit ^.^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans le noir de tes désirs<strong>_

**Chapitre 33 : One shot bonus**

Un an et neuf mois… C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la fin de la Grande Bataille du monde des sorciers, depuis l'anéantissement de Voldemort. N'allons pas jusqu'à dire que les forces du mal n'existaient plus, ça serait se voiler la face. Le mal a toujours existé quelque part en ce monde et ne disparait pas aussi facilement, mais on peut considérer que les Mangemorts tels qu'ils étaient à cette époque sombre n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Mais malgré tout ce remue-ménage qui avait agité le Ministère de la Magie pendant plus d'une bonne décennie, le monde des moldus n'en avait jamais vraiment été affecté. Certes, les journaux avaient titré : « Attentats d'origines encore inconnues et non-revendiquées », mais rien de plus.

Plus d'un an après son procès et la fin de guerre donc, Harry Potter c'était laissé emporter par ce flot d'insouciance et d'ignorance qui habitait les moldus. Il s'était inscrit à la faculté et suivait maintenant des cours de langues étrangères par correspondance dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il pourrait voyager autour du globe et découvrir le monde de ses propres yeux au côté de l'être aimé. Pourquoi cette soudaine passion pour les voyages ? Simple, très simple. Parce que Drago s'était enfui Merlin-ne-sait-où.

Harry sourit au souvenir de leur dernière dispute, celle où le blond le menaçait de partir, et s'installa un peu plus au fond de son siège de la boîte de nuit. Il était actuellement assis dans un fauteuil dans un recoin plutôt sombre et calme (dans la mesure du possible entendons-nous) d'un nightclub américain. Américain ? Oui, les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, ça ne vous dit rien ? Je suppose que si je vous parle de Los Angeles, vous ne connaissez pas non plus alors… C'était pourtant dans cette petite ville paisible que les pas de Drago l'avaient conduit avant de perdre sa trace. Harry avait donc élu domicile dans un Motel pourri à trois fois rien la nuit et aux murs aussi fins que du papier de riz, étant persuadé que Drago se trouvait encore quelque part dans la ville.

Maintenant, une autre question vous trotte à l'esprit et ce, depuis un petit moment déjà : pourquoi le blond avait-t-il fui, ça ne lui ressemblait en rien ?! Il faut alors que je vous avoue quelque chose : quiconque croit connaître Drago Malefoy est sûrement celui qui le connaît le moins… L'ex-Prince des Serpentards avait toujours été quelqu'un de mystérieux, gardant pour lui un nombre incalculable de choses, allant parfois même jusqu'à s'entêter dans son secret, c'était d'ailleurs ce que Harry était venu à apprécier le plus chez lui, se faisant un malin plaisir à essayer de lui soutirer des informations par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. La raison pour laquelle Drago avait fui était donc la suivante : il avait peur, en tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, peur de s'attacher puis d'être trahi, ce que Harry savait pertinemment bien. C'était pour cela que le brun lui courrait après, s'amusant à faire le globe-trotteur, attendant patiemment que son amant cesse de jouer les demoiselles effarouchées.

Harry sirotait donc tranquillement un cocktail fort dans une boîte de nuit à L.A., suivant des yeux un serveur qui lui paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy. Après tout, il était terriblement amoureux du blond, mais l'abstinence n'avait jamais été son fort. Ou en tout cas, si ça l'avait été un jour, ce n'était aujourd'hui plus le cas…

Le serveur était jeune, une vingtaine d'années à peine, et se glissait habilement parmi les corps en mouvement, se frayant un passage jusqu'aux tables, plusieurs verres à la main. Il semblait avoir chaud, le front légèrement brillant et son cou pâle et lisse était légèrement perlé de sueur, pourtant sa chemise blanche n'en semblait pas affectée, restant fluide et accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements avec élégance. Il posa le dernier verre face à une jeune femme qui le fixait avec intensité. Elle lui dit quelque chose, lui ne sembla pas comprendre et se pencha légèrement sur elle. La jeune femme répéta alors sa phrase avec un sourire immense au visage. Elle le séduisait, c'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure, pourtant le serveur le sembla pas s'en apercevoir, il lui répondit poliment et se redressa. Harry put alors voir le jeune homme tourner le dos à la table et repartir en direction de la foule qui le séparait de comptoir. Le serveur sembla alors soupirer quelque peu mal à l'aise, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de passer la langue dessus, ramenant ses cheveux fins en arrière.

Le geste parut anodin, mais il fit naître en Harry une bouffée de chaleur étrange, mélange de remord et de passion, lui rappelant au combien il aimait Drago et lui murmurant la promesse qu'un homme pareil dans votre lit ne vous laisserait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Finalement, le brun rassembla son courage et ses neurones légèrement alcoolisés et se leva. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar, fendant la foule avec beaucoup moins d'aisance que le serveur. Il croisa une jeune femme qui l'invita à danser un peu avec elle et il ne put refuser. « Entreprenantes les femmes de L.A. » Songea-t-il alors qu'il faisait tourner la jeune femme sur elle-même, trouvant la situation amusante. Cette femme lui plaisait bien, au-delà de l'attirance physique. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle était mignonne, les cheveux châtains coupés à la manière garçonne retenus par du gel dans un effet coiffé-décoiffé savamment travaillé, plusieurs piercing aux oreilles, des yeux clairs pétillants d'intelligence, des lèvres fines d'un rouge flamboyant et des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues, elle portait un simple débardeur blanc et short de jean. Finalement, il lui proposa un verre qu'elle accepta et ils quittèrent la piste de danse jusqu'au comptoir.

« Abigail, se présenta-t-elle alors qu'ils patientaient pour commander.

- Harry, répondit le brun avant d'enchaîner. Je voudrais te prévenir, il ne faut pas que tu t'attendes à quelque chose avec moi, je suis-

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle son sourire toujours au visage. Moi aussi, mais mes potes ne sont pas au courant et me tannaient pour que je danse avec quelqu'un… »

Harry la regarda alors avec un sourire compatissant. Il l'aimait vraiment bien.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, monsieur l'anglais ? Continua-t-elle toujours radieuse. »

Le brun la regarda surpris.

« A l'accent, conclut-elle. Alors pourquoi Los Angeles ? GayPride ?

- Non, non, répliqua-t-il en riant. Je suis à la recherche de mon petit-copain… »

Elle leva un sourcil, une expression mi-amusée mi-inquiétée au visage.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le stalke pas ! C'est juste qu'il se fait un malin plaisir à jouer les timides… Soupira-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Et toi, tu vis ici ?

- Non, répondit-elle. San Francisco, mais je viens ici en vacances régulièrement. Pardonne ma curiosité, mais tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois ton copain ?

- A vrai dire, j'avais perdu sa trace à Hambourg, il y a deux mois, après quelques jours j'allais retourner dans mon appartement à Londres et recommencer mes recherches, quand j'ai aperçu sa tête blonde dans l'aéroport. J'ai pris le même vol que lui, mais je l'ai de nouveau perdu en descendant de l'avion. »

Abigail riait maintenant à gorge déployée. Elle tira de la poche de son short en jean un stylo et gratta son numéro de téléphone sur le bras de Harry.

« Il faut que tu me tiennes au courant, votre histoire est vraiment trop… Trop romantique ! Ca ferait un super bouquin ! Dit-elle avant de rire de plus belle. Et il ressemble à quoi ton copain ? »

Ils étaient finalement parvenus au comptoir et elle s'accouda pour intercepter un serveur. Le jeune homme qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Harry s'arrêta finalement pour prendre la commande d'Abigail. Elle lui cria deux noms de cocktails, il la regarda et leva ensuite les yeux pour voir pour qui était le second verre. Ses yeux gris-argent s'écarquillèrent alors et ses pupilles s'étrécirent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. La réaction n'échappa pas à Abigail qui se tourna rapidement vers Harry qui affichait un demi-sourire satisfait.

« Je croyais que le juge avait réussi à obtenir un injonction contre toi ! Souffla alors le blond.

- Mon père est un ancien Ministre je te rappelle, souligna Harry comme si l'argument avait du sens. »

- Tu as repris contact avec lui ?! S'étouffa alors Drago.

- Oui, il y a près de six mois, quelques lettres de temps en temps. Maintenant que le scandale de notre procès est passé… »

Abigail les regardait tour à tour, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Injonction, Ministre, _procès_ ?! » Criait son expression.

Le blond plissa alors les yeux, jetant des éclairs à son amant. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Harry de profiter de sa famille temps qu'elle était encore en vie. A côté, Abigail les fixait toujours, maintenant plus amusée qu'inquiétée par la situation, aucun des deux hommes ne semblait vraiment violent ou apeuré, plutôt joueur et taquin.

« C'est ma victoire ce coup-ci, Dray, lâcha finalement le brun. »

Drago sembla alors reprendre vie. Il inspira un grand coup et afficha un sourire en coin à son tour.

« Parce qu'on s'est croisé à New York peut-être ? Demanda-t-il sur un air de défi, un sourcil levé.

- New York ?! S'étonna Harry.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, conclut le jeune Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Je me suis posé à L.A. il y a deux mois, mais j'ai immédiatement redécollé pour New York où j'ai passé un mois avant de revenir sur mes pas. »

Harry le fixa alors surpris et légèrement blessé dans son honneur de s'être ainsi laissé avoir. Drago s'en aperçut immédiatement et conclut toujours son sourire suffisant au visage :

« Un partout, la balle au centre. »

Puis il se décolla légèrement du comptoir et alla chercher les cocktails qu'Abigail avait commandés. La jeune femme qui était restée légèrement en retrait le temps de cette conversation se pencha alors Harry.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as suivi… Avoua-t-elle toujours souriante. A ta place, c'est aussi ce que j'aurais fait. »

Harry leva alors des yeux brillants de reconnaissance vers elle.

« C'est pour des mecs comme vous que je regrette parfois de ne pas être hétéro ou même bi, conclut-elle finalement. »

Elle attrapa son cocktail que Drago venait de ramener.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si jamais vous restez quelques jours dans le coin, vous me plaisez tous les deux, salua-t-elle avec un sourire avant de repartir vers ses amies. »

Harry la remercia d'un geste de la main et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. « Il faudrait que je lui présente Cho un jour, je suis sûre qu'elles se plairaient. » Pensa finalement le brun avant de se retourner vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé. Harry s'aperçut alors que le blond le fixait avec une intensité toute particulière.

« Tu m'as manqué, réalisa-t-il.

- Toi aussi, avoua le blond après quelques instants d'hésitation. »

Le cœur de Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine. Le jeune Malefoy le regardait toujours avec un petit sourire.

« Tu termines à quelle heure ? Demanda finalement le brun. »

.o0°0o.

Il était cinq heures du matin passées lorsque Drago quitta finalement son lieu de travail. Comme promis, Harry l'attendait dans la ruelle sur laquelle donnait la porte du personnelle.

Le blond venait de poser le pied dehors accompagné de plusieurs de ses collègues lorsqu'il vit Harry appuyé au mur d'en face. Le sourire qui habitait son visage quelques instants plus tôt fana et il se jeta dans le bras du brun.

Harry avait tout juste eu le temps de se décoller du mur que Drago passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et nicha son visage dans son cou. Il resta surpris quelques secondes puis sourit heureux et passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il vit alors une des jeunes femmes qui travaillaient au bar avec Drago lui lancer un regard triste, semblant au bord des larmes. Elle avait sûrement eu l'espoir que le blond soit un charmant hétéro célibataire (tout faux ! Excepté le fait que Drago est en effet charmant). Harry poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, nichant à son tour son visage dans le cou du jeune Malefoy.

Finalement, les collègues de Drago les fixèrent quelques instants et, voyant qu'ils ne se sépareraient sûrement pas avant un moment, ils quittèrent la ruelle en silence.

Le brun n'en avait rien à faire, il s'enivrait du parfum de son partenaire, ce corps chaud et cette légère odeur de Cologne de marque lui avaient terriblement manqué. Après un petit moment, il tira légèrement sur le col de la chemise du blond et embrassa ce cou qu'il avait admiré toute la soirée. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença même à le lécher puis à le mordre.

Drago poussa soudainement une exclamation de surprise avant de repousser son amant d'une main au milieu de la poitrine, portant l'autre à son cou. Il jeta un regard noir à Harry qui se léchait les lèvres, satisfait, ses yeux verts brillants d'envie.

« Mon Motel n'est pas loin, conclut le brun. »

Drago le fixa un instant, semblant hésiter, puis il céda à la question muette de son partenaire.

Le voyage jusqu'au Motel ne dura en effet qu'une dizaine de minutes, mais le trajet qui se faisait en silence dans la voiture de Harry leur sembla long comme l'éternité. Tout paraissait maladroit entre eux, hésitant, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire après un si long moment de séparation. Finalement, ils arrivèrent. Le brun coupa le contact, ils descendirent de la voiture sans un mot puis montèrent à la chambre.

« Fais comme chez toi, chuchota Harry en refermant la porte. »

Le blond inspecta les alentours alors que son partenaire allumait la seule lampe de la chambre, juste à côté du lit. La pièce était toute petite, n'ayant la place de contenir qu'un lit double, une commode avec une télévision posée dessus, un petit bureau et une minuscule salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre une douche, conclut Drago alors que le brun tirait les rideaux. »

La porte de la salle d'eau claqua dans le silence pesant de la chambre et les deux amants poussèrent un soupir. Le blond attendit quelques instants, dos appuyé contre la porte, que son cœur veuille bien se calmer avant de se déshabiller lentement. Il se pencha par-dessus le lavabo pour pouvoir s'observer dans le petit miroir sale. Il vit alors le suçon rouge tirant légèrement sur le violet que lui avait laissé Harry dans le cou. Il jura en silence avant de se glisser dans la douche.

Le brun ne se détendit que lorsque le bruit de l'eau lui parvint enfin. Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué pourtant il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir de la nuit, pas avec Drago à côté de lui. Soudain, son imagination lui joua un tour foireux, lui envoyant l'image du dos nu de son partenaire où coulait sensuellement l'eau de la douche. Puis son imagination pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, dégageant son cou, ce cou pâle et lisse. Cette chair tendre sur laquelle il avait fantasmé toute la soirée fut alors parcourue de centaines de petites gouttes traçant un sillon humide et paresseux sur leur passage.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. L'eau coulait toujours dans la salle de bain. Il baissa alors les yeux sur la bosse dans son jean. « Et merde ! » Pensa-t-il. Il s'était juré à lui-même qu'il ne toucherait pas Drago de la soirée si le blond ne faisait pas le premier pas, mais toutes ses belles promesses pouvaient maintenant aller se faire foutre.

Le brun passa alors son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Il entra en silence dans la petite salle de bain avant de se glisser à son tour dans la minuscule cabine de douche. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour les deux jeunes hommes, Drago s'aperçut alors immédiatement de l'intrusion. Il se retourna, du shampoing encore plein les cheveux. Il était maintenant énervé et fixa Harry d'un regard noir.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il légèrement agressif. Je ne veux pas de toi là, vas- »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et se retrouva collé à Harry.

« Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il alors à mi-voix. T'es excité ?! »

Il se recula légèrement et jugea l'érection naissante de son partenaire. Il sentit alors une bouffée de chaleur inexpliquée monter en lui, sa colère vacilla un instant alors que son cœur s'emballait.

« Espèce de pervers, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de penser avec ta queue ?! »

Mais il n'eut pas le courage de continuer lorsqu'il recroisa les yeux émeraude de Harry.

« Chut, lui murmura alors le brun en l'attrapant par la taille. Les murs ne sont pas épais ici… »

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles humides de Drago, d'abord doucement, les embrassant avec légèreté puis avec plus d'insistance. Il sentit les doigts du blond se glisser dans ses cheveux, puis sa langue se glisser contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs langues s'emmêlant avidement, plusieurs minutes. Harry sentait l'eau lui arroser le sommet du crâne, coulant lentement le long de son cou puis ses épaules, roulant parfois le long de son visage, sa peau tiède collée à celle humide du blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses mains aller le long du dos de son amant, puis sur ses hanches, remonter lentement sur sa taille en V, glissant à nouveau jusqu'à ses fesses. Il sentait celles du blond dans ses cheveux, caressant paresseusement son cou, son visage, ses épaules.

Finalement, ils se lâchèrent. Le brun s'agenouilla alors sur le sol froid de la douche. Attrapant la verge de son amant avant de l'embrasser et de la happer sans hésitation. Il commença alors de légers allés et venus, suçant avidement le sexe de son partenaire. Drago le tira alors en arrière.

« Je vais durer longtemps si tu fais ça, avoua le blond dans un soupir. »

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui surpris, avant de sourire satisfait, Drago aussi était excité. Le blond se rinça alors rapidement les cheveux avant d'attirer son partenaire hors de la douche. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit bien qu'encore mouillés.

Harry rampa alors jusqu'à la table de chevet d'où il tira une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il trainait depuis des mois sans jamais s'en être servi. Il l'ouvrit et s'en versa sur les doigts. Il se pencha alors sur le blond et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« New York, c'est bien ça ? Murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. »

Drago le fixa interrogatif, le brun se contenta de sourire et de glisser un premier doigt en son partenaire. Il vit alors le blond se mordre la lèvre inférieure et se tendre légèrement, la tête renversée en arrière.

Harry poussa un deuxième doigt, allant et venant tendrement en lui. Drago étendit alors un bras jusqu'au visage du brun qui posa tendrement ses lèvres dans la paume de la main. Puis soudain, il agrippa fermement les cheveux d'Harry et l'attira violemment à lui, l'embrassant avec avidité. Harry, soudainement déséquilibré, plaqua un bras à côté du visage de son partenaire, nécessitant l'aide de sa seconde main pour se maintenir au-dessus de Drago sans l'écraser de tout son poids. Le blond étouffa un gémissement de frustration contre les lèvres de son amant à l'arrêt brusque des mouvements de va-et-vient en lui. Comprenant son manque, le brun poussa à nouveau ses doigts en lui, allant jusqu'à en glisser un troisième, bougeant avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que la première fois, sa patience touchant à sa fin. A nouveau, il tira un gémissement rauque moins dissimulé au blond, de plaisir cette fois-ci. Drago le regarda alors de ses yeux embrumés de plaisir, ses cheveux blond humides éparpillés autour de son visage luisant. Il en perdit la tête.

Finalement, Harry retira ses doigts et se plaça.

« En quel honneur suis-je ainsi pris ? Questionna enfin Drago, incapable de cacher sa respiration hachée.

- Parce que j'ai gagné, je t'ai retrouvé, non ? Proposa Harry un sourcil levé.

- Dans ce cas, je te prends à la prochaine…

- Si t'as encore l'énergie pour. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Harry pénétra alors son partenaire avec lenteur une première fois. Puis il recommença, encore et encore. Drago en perdit définitivement la tête, étouffant des soupirs au moindre geste de son amant, s'accrochant désespérément aux draps.

« Harry ! Appela-t-il haletant, s'efforçant de ne pas crier. Accélères, accélères ! »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il accéléra, sentant Drago s'arquer sous lui, le poussant toujours plus loin.

Le blond se libéra entre les doigts de Harry, étouffant un énième soupir rauque, sentant le brun aller et venir en lui entre un peu avant d'éjaculer à son tour. Il s'effondra finalement sur le torse de son partenaire.

.o0°0o.

Il était midi largement passé lorsque Harry s'éveilla plus tard dans la journée. Il retint un grognement lorsqu'il bougea, sentant les ébats du début de matinée lui remonter tout le dos par vagues de picotements. Il n'avait finalement réussi à prendre Drago qu'une fois, avant de se faire défoncer tout le reste du temps. Le blond avait toujours été un brin sadique en ce qui concernait le sexe avec lui et ça n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, sentant un vide à côté de lui. Drago était parti. Il poussa un long soupir. Cela ne le surprenait qu'à moitié.

Le brun s'étira alors lentement avant de se lever avec précaution afin d'éviter une baisse de tension malvenue. Il se doucha avant de faire à nouveau ses bagages et de quitter la chambre de son Motel. Il se traina jusqu'à chez son employeur, démissionna en s'excusant, chercha toute la fin de journée un revendeur pour sa voiture et finalement appela le numéro que lui avait donné Abigail, numéro qui s'était à peine effacé de son bras (à tous les coups, la brunette avait utilisé un indélébile).

« Allô ? S'étonna la jeune femme en décrochant.

- 'Soir, c'est Harry, répondit-il.

- Ah ! Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle de bonne humeur. Comment ça va ?

- Il s'est encore sauvé, mais à part ça, je vais bien. Et toi, pas trop HS ?

- Je vais bien, je vais bien, une bonne nuit de sommeil de plus et je serais à nouveau efficace à cent pour cent, répondit-elle en riant. Au fait, j'ai un message pour toi, Drago m'a appelé ce midi et m'a demandé de te transmettre un point de rendez-vous.

- C'est vrai ?! S'étonna le brun, réellement surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'il fait ça…

- Il a dit : « Rendez-vous à Genève. ».

- C'est tout ?!

- Oui, ricana-t-elle. Hier, j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais suivi, maintenant je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt du masochisme aigu plus que de l'amour ! »

Puis elle explosa de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais pas un rire méchant, juste un rire léger et joyeux quoi qu'un brin moqueur.

« Ca pourrait être dans un mois comme dans un an, avoua alors Harry avec un soupir.

- Il n'a en effet rien dit au sujet de la date, confirma-t-elle en se calmant à peine.

- Il pourrait y aller directement comme passer par Tokyo, Sydney, Buenos Aires, Moscou, Madrid, Tunis ou même Calcutta !

- J'avais bien compris… Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes avant de proposer :

« Des vacances à Londres, ça te tenterait ? J'ai une amie que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an que j'aimerais te présenter… »

Après tout, à quoi bon courir sans cesse, Drago l'avait suivi après l'attaque de Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour l'abandonner définitivement par la suite. Le blond reviendrait…

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'en est fini de cette épisode bonus ! J'espère qu'il aura plu à ceux qui l'auront lu... Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis amusée à l'écrire parce que même si en ce moment je vis une période de "trop de fandom, tue le fandom" et que je n'écris plus rien sur Harry Potter (pour l'instant), c'est l'univers avec lequel les personnages me viennent le plus naturellement... Donc dur-dur de s'en passé pour autant ^.^<p>

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation ! Et à une prochaine, je l'espère sincèrement ! (Jamais je n'arrêterais d'écrire ! "JAMAIS" vous m'entendez ?!) Une petite review pour la route please... ?

Pancake Number Two


End file.
